FUSION : A Tale of Two Universes
by Holysocks
Summary: "Nihil est toto,quod perstet, in orbe. Cuncta fluunt, omnisque vagans formatur imago"- "OVID" Meaning "There's nothing constant in the universe,all ebb and flow and every shape that's born in its womb, the seeds of change". The "Fringe" team chase a new adversary and find themselves somewhere different and where they make an impression on the local population.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia Dunham's heart sank when she heard that voice on the end of the phone.

"Agent Dunham, you and your team will pay dearly for the death of my Father. I know that you are tracing this call, and so I will be brief…

I will make you suffer the way my Father suffered in his final moments, his dream cruelly snatched from him. He believed you were his hope whereas I believe you to be his damnation. Mark my words, I will judge your fate. COME AND GET ME" ,the voice hissed, " IF YOU DARE!" and the call abruptly ended.

"LISTEN UP PEOPLE!" Agent Broyles paced the floor of "FRINGE DIVISION" as a picture of the suspect shot up onto every available computer terminal for all to see.

"That voice belongs to one ERICA JONES, you may recall her father DAVID ROBERT JONES of course was stopped from opening and crossing over into an alternate universe by Agent Dunham and her team.

We only became aware of her existence a few days ago as these pictures were taken covertly at her Father's funeral".

Images of a tall, curly ,ginger haired woman of around 40 years of age dressed in black and holding a single rose in her hands flashed around the room.

"As you have just heard, she has made threats to one of our own, Agent Dunham and her team. I want her found .She is to be considered armed and dangerous and she must be stopped".

Broyles turned to Agent Dunham and added, "Take care on this one. A grieving daughter with a personal vendetta against you and the Bishops is the last thing any of us need. Considering who her father was, I'd say she's capable of anything."

Olivia nodded and was about to reply when an agent yelled over "SIR.. the call's been traced, looks like she's in a vehicle moving west."

Olivia looked at the route tracing out on the screen.

"Dunham", Broyles fixed her with a hard stare, " Get her. Bring her in alive. She's more valuable to us with what she knows about her father and Z.F.T".

"YES SIR!", Olivia Dunham didn't need to be told twice.

Olivia had thought once DAVID ROBERT JONES had met a grisly end at "Reiden Lake" that the matter had been concluded. What she found hard to believe was how Erica Jones had stayed under the radar of the Intelligence Services for so long. She couldn't have been at the raid up at the lake as all of the personnel had been shot dead.

Inwardly she cursed at having screwed up at missing an important detail as this "missing daughter". She should have known that Jones like to surprise her with his twisted little games and cryptic puzzles and this was certainly one secret that was coming back to hit her both personally and professionally.

Olivia was also concerned for the safety of Peter Bishop. He hadn't picked up his phone and was not at the lab back at "Harvard" either. This was unusual that she hadn't heard from him nor had he phoned her back as she had left several messages.

Here she was in her SUV with both Astrid and Walter Bishop sitting in the back seats and with her foot to the gas in hot pursuit of her latest prey.

Worrying about the roguish ,smart- mouthed Peter Bishop would have to wait for the time being. She'd call him later, no doubt he was off somewhere looking for something for Walter.

"That's what it'll be. No need to get worried." she repeated in her mind as the traffic flashed by and tried to keep her mind on more pressing matters.

"Olivia, if this Erica Jones takes after her father, and I fear that she may well be, then this could be a trap. Perhaps even a game to her and I wouldn't want to see you hurt", Dr Walter Bishop expressed his growing concern to Olivia Dunham.

"Agent Dunham is only doing her job, Walter. However, I'm sure that she'll be careful", Astrid Farnsworth did her best to try and alleviate the elder Bishop's concern with an added smile.

"Don't Worry Walter. We stopped her father and his plan to cross over to the other universe and whatever Erica Jones has planned, we'll stop her too." Olivia quickly glanced up into the mirror trying to reassure him and keep her eyes on the road to avoid the traffic.

Olivia's cell rang and the call was automatically transferred so the occupants could hear the message .Olivia had thought it was her fellow agent Charlie Francis with an update on how the chase was faring, he and another posse of agents were coming in from another direction to aid in the pursuit. Instead a familiar voice taunted..

"Agent Dunham, you're getting closer. I can see you in my mirrors, I can almost smell the scent of you." Erica Jones tones boasted arrogance and satisfaction in a way that her father could exude.

"If you're playing a game with me then I suggest you should quit while you're ahead. Or are you willing to gamble your freedom?. Your father paid a high price for his dream-". Olivia was cut off by what sounded like the voice of her old foe mocking her but in the tones of his daughter.

"Agent Dunham. I play just like my Father and I can assure you, YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME".

"You aren't your father though and I'm sure you aren't willing to risk sharing his fate". Olivia tried to see the road ahead, trying to pick out anything suspicious.

" Oh, I won't be joining my father for a while yet .ARE YOU READY TO PLAY O-L-I-V-I-A?".

The call abruptly ended as a similar looking SUV suddenly tore out of the line of traffic at full speed only 100 meters away and began to dodge the cars coming the other way.

"Got you in my sights Bitch", Olivia muttered and sped off in hot pursuit.

For twenty minutes there was a high speed chase off the main freeways and onto the more sedate and little used country roads.

"Agent Dunham, please could we not stop for a strawberry milkshake, I have developed a sudden craving ,OH and some candy floss! .I fear my blood sugar levels are dropping!" came a plea from the backseat.

"WALTER!. Not now!". Olivia glared into the mirror wondering why these food cravings that the elder Bishop was cursed with always came at the most awkward of moments. "We're in the middle of a car chase and this is no time to indulge your appetite!".

From the back seat Walter apologetically looked to Astrid, "Oh I think I may have upset her!" he mumbled and looked out of the window.

Olivia sighed and tried to make amends whilst keeping the vehicle in front in view at all times, "It's okay Walter, we'll get you your candy floss and milkshake when this is all over". She tried to keep any anger out of her voice. Walter couldn't help it after all but he could try the patience of a saint at times!.

However, before Olivia could add another word, she found that the vehicle that they had been pursuing was slowing down almost to a stop.

"Finally!" she thought triumphantly and was almost ready to claim another victory for "TEAM FRINGE" when inexplicably a bolt of high intensity light blinded her eyes and she could only hit the brakes instinctively to avoid injury.

"HOLD ON!", she yelled trying to control the vehicle as it came to rest at an angle and the smell of burning rubber filtered in from outside.

The SUV had ploughed into a ditch beside a sign and was pretty bashed up but everyone inside was safe albeit a little battered and bruised. The vehicle that they had been pursuing was nowhere to be seen.

Olivia called out "Everyone okay back there?" as she tried to adjust to her surroundings and clear her head.

"We're fine Olivia, Just a little shaken.." Astrid replied rubbing her eyes and groggily looked over to Walter.

"Not stirred Astern!", unlike Olivia and Astrid, Dr Walter Bishop seemed relatively fine, unscathed and positively beaming a giant smile from ear to ear.." My goodness but that was INVIGORATING!" he announced loudly.

"It's ASTRID, Walter!" she muttered as the elder Bishop persisted in getting her name wrong for the umpteenth time today.

"Why, Agent Dunham, you seem confused and rather pale," Walter leaned over despite the awkward angle the vehicle was resting at to check Olivia's pallor and concern etched in his features, "Maybe you should sit still for a few minutes and recover".

"I'm a little weak" she blinked, "I'm sure I'll be fine in a minute Walter", she leaned back her head on the back of the headrest and tried to regain her cool FBI persona.

"Well, I think we should go outside and smell this wonderful country air, clear our heads and see where we are!" .

Walter promptly undid his seat belt and grabbed the door handle like an over enthusiastic child and made his bid for freedom.

"Walter WAIT!", Astrid tried desperately to negotiate the angle to try and stop him, "It could be dangerous!".

"WALTER!". Olivia echoed trying to negotiate her way out of the vehicle as well, Erica Jones could be lying in wait to pick them off one by one. Such things never crossed Walter's mind and she had to think for all of her team here.

Outside the vehicle, Dr Walter bishop looked thoughtfully at the scene in front of him musing " I don't think I'll be getting my milkshake anytime soon. Such a shame!. I was planning to urinate in less than 30 minutes time and there's no public conveniences to be found!."

"Oh Walter!" Astrid joined him and Olivia soon followed and she took in the sight before her.

"WALTER!.", she was beginning to piece together the minutes leading up to the crash.

"Yes, Agent Dunham-", Walter's attention snapped back to the here and now.

"Did you and Astrid see a flash back there just before I braked?", she looked questioningly at the pair of them.

"I was blinded by this bright light, that's all I remember." Astrid frowned.

"Why.. YES!, Agent Dunham, I do believe that I did!. In fact," he leaned closer and whispered to Olivia "I thought in fact I had been tripping ,but come to think of it.." and both his voice a smile dropped "My last self-medication wore off just before lunch".

Olivia raised her eyebrows at Walter's food obsessions but continued with, "I think you told me once in the lab about travelling between universes, Walter, something happened to us back there and-"

Astrid had walked over to the sign and interrupted with a " Uh- guys- I think you should see this-".She was looking thoughtful as she pointed to the sign where the SUV had narrowly missed and also to the road tarmac.

"SEE, we skidded and ended up in the ditch but we didn't come UP this road. I swear that none of this looks familiar and -"

"Aster, we were travelling rather quickly if I recall unless- " Walter stuttered with a sly expression settling on his face adding, "You. .haven't.. Have you decided to test out some of my self- medications and not told me?!".

"No Walter," she sighed, "At this minute in time though, I could be forgiven for thinking I had!" and smiled also turning to Olivia who was looking at the road tracks and looking rather concerned.

"Olivia there's something else".

"Astrid?".

"The name on that sign, I swear to you that I'm not dreaming or making this up. We're not in Walter's lab and we're not tripping on drugs, least I think we're not-" she was talking very quickly and looking worried.

"Astrid, calm down and explain". Olivia laid a hand on her arm reassuringly, although she was feeling very concerned herself.

"Okay," Astrid sighed, "I used to watch a show on tv in my younger days. Teen angst, Growing up kind of thing, I guess you never forget these shows..", a wistful expression clouded her features, "ANYWAY,-" she pointed to the sign in front of them, "This is the town where it was set."

"Astrid-" , Olivia shook her head disbelievingly and looked aghast.

"Aster. TV show?! .What tv show?!", Walter asked ever so innocently.

All three of them looked at the sign in front of them.

In big, black, bold lettering it said simply..

"WELCOME TO CAPESIDE".

FUSION: "A Tale of Two Universes" . Chapter One.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia Dunham thought that there had to be a better explanation than the one Astrid was offering. "I'm calling Broyles". She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open.

"Astrid, you have your phone?. Mine's dead. How is yours?. Dead too?", she inquired as there was no power on her cell at all as she frowned and looked up.

"Sorry Olivia, I could've sworn I charged it fully this morning."

"No charge means we've crossed over. All sources of energy would be depleted." muttered Walter, "ASTER! You mentioned a T.V. show. What T.V. show?" .The elder Bishop continued to probe for an answer as the two FBI agents were trying to figure out what to do next.

Standing on a road with dark clouds rumbling in above them with no idea where they were, it seemed they had been chewed up and spat out in some universe with no direction home.

Olivia frowned and cocked her head.

"Walter, I'll tell you if you the name of the show if you get my name right", Astrid went over to try and keep Walter's spirits up, she knew he'd be feeling confused as well and humour was the best way to keep everyone from worrying.

"Sh! .Just quiet a minute guys!".

There was a familiar wail coming closer, it sounded like a police siren and there was no other vehicle around for miles. The siren wail was coming towards them from the direction of the town and to Olivia it was just what she needed to hear.

"Astrid. Stay here with Walter. Let me deal with this. I'll be back shortly."

Olivia walked past the sign and disappeared around the bend and Astrid turned her attention back to Walter.

"Astrid!. Now what was the name of that T.V. show?!".

Riding back in the passenger side of the police car, Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. The young officer was only too obliged to help out the FBI who had been chasing a suspect who had run them off the road just outside of town. Looking back on it, Olivia had decided that it was best to stick to the truth but a grey version of the truth. No need to mention about possible universe hopping or mention long lost television shows, nope, that kinda talk was just not going to help this situation one bit!.

"Just here Officer, thank you", she directed him to where Astrid and Walter were standing and as soon as the car came to a stop, she went out to update them on the situation.

"Okay Astrid, Walter, we'll get a lift into town and we'll find a motel. I'm pleased to say that the local law enforcement will be extending every courtesy towards our stay and pending investigation".

She nodded towards the Officer who was examining the damage to the "SUV" who in turn tipped his hat to the group, "Pleased to help you folks out. I'm Officer Witter.".

Astrid gulped and tugged on Olivia's sleeve, the name and the face suddenly very recognisable.

"Olivia. We Really Need To Talk!", she tried not to sound as if a ghostly name from the past had just popped into existence but couldn't let go of Olivia's sleeve.

"Astrid. What's wrong?".

She led her away a short distance and launched into an explanation.

"Olivia that man said "Officer Witter." Look that's one of the characters in the show that I watched. You want proof that I'm not crazy then go and ask him about his family. He'll have a brother. The name escapes me but it began with a "P". Olivia, ,why would I make this up?!".

"Okay Astrid, okay, I believe you, but let's just get in the car and try to keep Walter calm. I think he knows more than he's letting on. Besides..", she looked over a the elder Bishop, "I think he's staring at the lights on the Officer's car", she sighed and shook her head, Walter's behaviour would be the death of her yet!.

"So, you folks all FBI agents too?", Officer Witter inquired as he looked in the mirror to Astrid and Walter sitting in the back and then looked to Olivia on the passenger side.

"Yes Officer, that's Junior Agent Astrid Farnsworth", Olivia glared at Astrid who muttered a weak "Hi there", in reply.

"We sometimes contract civilian consultants to help us in certain cases and that's Dr Walter Bishop, he specialises in scientific and forensic matters." Olivia tried not to think that she had just told just a small white lie there.

"Good day Officer" Walter curtly replied and continued to stare out of the window.

Olivia continued, "We specialise in unusual criminal cases and scientific crimes".

" I see. Unusual cases you say?", he turned to look at Olivia again with a smile. He seemed to do that quite a bit. Olivia wished she could have had Peter here to concoct a tale or two to keep the Officer blissfully unaware of just how stressed she was feeling at this point in time.

She wasn't used to not being in control of this situation and having to lie to try and keep the truth from spilling out.

"I suppose that means "classified" or "restricted?", the smile still etched on his features.

"Uh, mostly", Olivia's FBI persona swung into full effect shutting him down.

"Okay. So I've called out a tow for your vehicle and I'll have to take a statement from you about the accident. I also think that you folks should get checked out by a doctor just to be on the safe side. Your car took quite a pounding back there", he advised.

"Thank you for your concern Officer but I am qualified in such matters and I assure you that we are all fine", Walter piped in from the back, "Although I do feel rather peckish!" .

"Walter, here have a mint.." Astrid produced a pack from her jacket pocket and sighed, anything to keep him calm!. She took one herself and cleared her throat and looked hard at Olivia as they caught each other's gaze.

"As I said before, Officer Witter, the suspect we were chasing is in fact the daughter of a man who was caught and unfortunately killed by the FBI a few weeks ago. She may be hiding in the vicinity of this area, your town perhaps and should be considered armed and dangerous. We only recently learned of her existence and where family members are casualties of the law then the cases are quite dangerous, vindictive even." Olivia tried to look at the angle of family so she could subtly follow the line of Astrid's inquiry.

Luckily Olivia had planted the seeds well as Officer Witter was more than obliging in his reply.

"Why, Agent Dunham, there's no telling how kids can turn out is there?. Take myself for example, my Dad happens to be in law enforcement and I have three sisters who couldn't be more different. Now my Brother on the other hand…" he chuckled, "Now he's not exactly the OFFICER type. I have to keep a eye on him, you know how younger siblings are?".

The smile was back.

"Yeah, I do, I have an older sister actually". Olivia felt they were getting close. "So, your brother then….what's his name?".

"His name is Pacey. Pacey Witter and no doubt if you'll be in town for a while, you'll no doubt have the pleasure of meeting him but I'll do my best to keep him out of your way".

Olivia nodded, "Pacey.." and tried not to catch Astrid's eye.

Astrid, meanwhile nearly choked when she heard the name "Pacey". Walter looked at her in a very concerned manner...

"Astro ,m'dear, was that mint too strong?", he inquired meekly.

"I'm okay.." she stammered out and tried to control her breathing and wondered indeed if she was going mad.

Olivia tried to keep her composure. Where the hell were they?.

"If only Peter were here", her mind wandered back to the younger Bishop, a few well placed comments would have helped to calm her nerves, hell even his presence and smart intellect

would probably have diffused this situation by now!.

Peter wasn't here though. No doubt by now he'd be helping to co-ordinate the search for them. Being out of contact for so long was something new to Olivia. Not just from her job but for her friends and family as well.

There was no telling how much time had passed from when they had crossed over into this universe. She recalled Walter one day talking about time and the perception of it.

"We think we are living time in one long, unbroken line, Agent Dunham. That is simply not so. Crossing into various other universes plays havoc with our "perception" of time. Why one universe could be hundreds of years ahead of our own one. Some could be days in the past, some even a decade or two. Indeed, as I told you before, we all make choices which affect our present well being and in turn have consequences for our futures. I would even suggest that even if it were possible to cross into various realities or universes then one should be careful of unpicking a thread of existence as that could unravel a whole chain of events that could spell success or disaster- depending on your viewpoint.".

Of course that had been theoretical speculation, now that they had crossed over, the words echoed in Olivia's mind.

Her train of thought was interrupted though by the fact that an urgent voice was coming through Officer Witter's radio and sounded serious.

"Doug, Doug are you there?. This is Lucas. Over".

"Excuse me folks, " Officer Witter slowed down and parked on the side of the road, "Better take this one."

"Doug, are you heading back soon?. Your brother is causing a riot here!. You left him with those damn books and now the other inmates are getting riled up by the minute."

The voice was a mix of annoyance and mixed with a little concern.

Officer Witter grimaced before picking up the radio and as calmly as possible replied, "Lucas, did you have to contact me about Pacey?! ,Look it's not really a good time. I told you to keep an eye on him that's all!". He looked slightly embarrassed and trying not to cause any further discomfort signed off with "I'm ten minutes out, we can discuss this then. Over and out".

"It seems Officer Witter that your brother is causing some trouble", Walter piped in from the back, "My son was the same, always getting into jaunts and scrapes!. Did I tell you this story Astro?. Agent Dunham do you realise that Peter, when he was about 10 if I recall… I was teaching him about the power of electricity and how we must respect it. Of course he decided to play a devilish trick on me as I had zapped him with some device or another and he then proceeded several days later to zap me. Unfortunately at the time I was other-wise engaged in the bathroom and the marks on my cheeks.."

"Ah Walter.. I think we get it.. no need to elaborate any further!", Olivia turned and glared at Walter for bringing up that type of anecdote in the situation they were now in.

Astrid giggled, "I'm sure that was an enlightening experience Walter!".

"I could barely sit down for a few days…Most unpleasant.", Walter shook his head, "I think this PASTRY sounds an interesting character".

"Pacey, Walter. Officer Witter's brother is called "PACEY", you and your food cravings!" Astrid couldn't help but smile.

"Did I say PASTRY…oh dear…but I could do with a nice, sweet piece of confectionary, pecan and nut Danish pastry.." Walter drifted back into his own little world once again.

All this time, Officer Witter just looked as if he had been slapped in the face by a wet fish and could only bring himself to lean over to Agent Dunham and ask in all sincerity

"Agent Dunham is he okay?. I mean…REALLY okay?"

"Oh don't mind Walter, Officer Witter, he's just fine. Maybe we should get going, he gets a bit cranky when his routine is disrupted and needs a bit of a sugar fix.", she smiled back reassuringly. No need to mention Walter's 17 year stint in "ST CLAIRE'S" at all!.

"If you say so Agent Dunham...if you say so", Officer Witter looked in the mirror at Dr Bishop and frowned but started up the car and they were on their way.

Needless to say, the rest of the drive back to "Capeside" was a little quieter than anticipated!.

Fusion : "A Tale Of Two Universes". Chapter Two.

Any feedback is welcome folks!.Is this okay or do I have a lynch-mob after me?.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, on the other side of town….

Erica Jones pulled into the driveway of a large country property. As far as she was concerned her pursuers were left behind in which she termed as "the real universe".

Her father had been that not unlike William Bell or Doctor Walter Bishop in that he had continued their work and was essentially trying to chart how many realities or multi-verses could possibly exist. This was only one part of what had been termed as the " fictional verse" and was still vastly unexplored or chartered.

Her father and herself had taken residence here and grew up in this universe before he was unfortunately caught in the "real-verse", this was in fact her home. Erica Jones had lost her mother to illness as a youngster and this left her father mentally devastated by her loss.

She remembered travelling abroad as a youngster but her mother's ill health soon put a stop to those happier times. Her father however, decided to build his ill wife a replica of an ancient classical style temple and lake which aided in making his wife's final years a little more bearable.

After that, both father and daughter moved around between universes, conducting research and trying to harness technologies from other realities to gain power and prestige and sell to whoever was the highest bidder.

When David Robert Jones met his untimely end, Erica Jones had been watching the feed from a remote camera stationed at REIDEN lake and had watched how Olivia Dunham and her team destroyed her father's dream and now all that was left was to destroy those who had killed her father.

Fortunately, part of her plan was already executed and now she had all the time in this world to execute the second half.

She unlocked the back door of her SUV and looked at her prize.

Two men, one around his mid-twenties and the other in his sixties came running from the house and the gravel crunched underfoot as they greeted Erica Jones.

"So you're back. I take it your trip was successful?", asked the older of the two men.

The younger one embraced Erica and kissed the top of her forehead, "Safe and sound…I missed you mother".

"Rob, you and Evans take our guest here", she moved aside to let them see, "and keep him sedated, can't have him waking up just yet as there's still so much to do."

"Yes mother and it's good to have you back, say you won't be going back again!".

"It's okay, Rob, I won't be going back there for hopefully a very long time. Our guest though, well, I think he may have a trip on the cards quite soon." she smiled at her son and added, "Rob," she threw the keys of the SUV to him, "Just to be safe, get rid of the vehicle."

"Yes mother, whatever you say", Rob and the other man Evans dragged the body of the drugged prisoner out of the car and into the house.

Erica Jones looked on and laughed. Little by little the people responsible for the death of her father would pay, yes… she was going to have her revenge and it was to be a dish best served cold.

She walked up the steps of the house and turned to look around at her property. The locals knew better than to come here as she had the protection of the local law enforcement and of the town hierarchy. Her father and her had made donations to various good and charitable causes and other than the fact they were never that frequently seen in town , kept to themselves.

She turned back and walked in the house, shutting the door and leaving the worries of this world and others behind her.

"Doug- Doug…Thank god you're back!", a young deputy ran up to Officer Witter, panic etched on his face. " That brother of yours is causing one hell of a fracas in the cells. You gotta go and sort this one yourself, this is one of those family quarrels I don't want no part in!".

"Lucas, I'll deal with it later. Not Now okay?!" . Doug Witter took the young officer aside, "Do not call me in the car when I am on duty EVER again, it's highly unprofessional, understand me?!", his voice was low and authoritative and added, " Besides Lucas, if you want to progress in law enforcement, there's always doing jobs you don't want to get but have to deal with."

"Yes sir, understood", Lucas apologised and then whistled in sheer wonder like a love-struck teenager, "Doug, who is that?!" he discreetly nudged the older officer regarding Agent Dunham who was waiting patiently by with Astrid and Dr Bishop near the main reception desk.

"You're looking at the F.B.I , Lucas. That's Agent Dunham, the younger woman is Junior Agent Farnsworth and the older man is Doctor Bishop, a special consultant who works with them. A very "unorthodox" man if I may say.." Doug tailed off and couldn't help but

appreciate that Olivia Dunham had made an impression not just on him but the young deputy at his side.

"F.B.I in Capeside?" Lucas looked back at Doug, "Seriously?!. What's happening that the Feds are here?".

"Apparently an armed felon is on the loose. Ran the Feds off the road just outside of town. Luckily I was passing by and stopped to assist them and now they need our help and expertise to catch their man in this case "woman". They think she could be holed up somewhere in Capeside." Doug explained and smiled as Agent Dunham caught his eye.

"Lucas...now remember, Do Not mention why I put Pacey in the cells whilst our FBI guests are here. Do you read me?." he fixed the younger deputy with a glare that promised fire and brimstone as a punishment if the secret was exposed.

"Uh- Understood Doug, Perfectly clear!".

"Lucas, that's OFFICER WITTER…if you please, there's F.B.I present", Doug added, raising an eye-brow that spoke of " Hot F.B.I agent present and desperately trying to impress her".

"Yes Officer Witter, SIR!", Lucas added for the desired effect and stood to attention.

"Lucas!. This isn't the army relax!", Doug hissed back and turned to go and deal with his guests.

"Agent Dunham, if you'd like to follow me please, we'll take your statement and description of your suspect. We'll try to make it as quick as possible.", Doug Witter led the way and before leading Olivia away he shouted over to Lucas who was watching the FBI agents like they were heavenly figures and only to be glimpsed once in a lifetime.

"Lucas, take care of Miss Farnsworth and Doctor Bishop whilst I'm away with Agent Dunham if you please!".

"Uh, yes Officer Witter..",

"Sorry Agent Dunham, I must apologise for my fellow employee, he's a little "green", just a rookie, thinks the FBI exist in the pages of books and never thought he'd see them in real life." Officer Witter could be heard apologising profusely as he walked Olivia away to get her statement.

Lucas turned back to the two remaining members of the party. "So, you guys want a coffee?", he stammered out.

"Coffee would be great. Walter?", Astrid turned to Walter.

""What?!. Oh yes. Considering our circumstances, coffee would be acceptable!", Walter replied but seemed to be distracted with shouting coming from further down the corridor in the building somewhere.

"Thanks, Lucas is it?!" Astrid enquired.

"Uh, yes ma'am… Deputy Lucas Davis.", he introduced himself.

"Well, Deputy Davis, we don't bite!. Don't be nervous, Walter and I are pleased to meet you", Astrid tried to put the deputy at ease and smiled at him.

"I'll go and get your coffees, sugar or milk?".

"Two with milk will be fine".

"Just stay here, don't want you to get lost with it being your first time here, it can get a little crazy in here!", Deputy Davis smiled sheepishly and left to get the beverages trying hard not to act like a star-struck fan boy of the FBI .

A few minutes passed and Walter mumbled something inaudible but kept looking down the corridor as if the answer existed somewhere down there.

"Astro…stay here…I swear I can hear someone speaking Latin." Walter was on his feet and heading down the corridor before Astrid could stop him.

"Walter, Latin?!. What did you just say?!". Quickly she tried to catch up with the older man hoping that he wasn't going to get them lost or involved in some crazy scheme considering where they were at this minute in time!. "Walter!".

"Kid will you just SHUT UP!", A gruff, annoyed and almost pleading tone echoed up from the corridor where Walter was rushing towards as fast as he could.

"Yeah kid. Cool it!. Just give us some peace!" came another voice and then as an afterthought, "No more of your big words and LONG WINDED EXPLANATIONS. How old are you anyway?. Fifteen, sixteen?. I don't know any kids your age that talk like that!".

"Yeah, are you some kinda word freak?!. What's that language that you jabberin' in anyways?!. Damn if I can take any more of it!", joined a third voice to the party.

Walter Bishop was intrigued to say the least and unfortunately was stopped on his quest to find out what the source of all the commotion was by a big burly lawman barring his way to the cells.

"Excuse me sir, you shouldn't be down here. I have to request that you go back the way you came. I f you're lost, I'll be happy to direct you to wherever you're going".

"Officer, I work with the F.B.I as a special consultant, my name is Doctor Walter Bishop and I would like you to let me into the cell area, if you would be so kind…" Walter looked at the burly guard trying to take the direct route to get to where he wanted to go.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you work for the Feds, then I need to see some credentials or have an officer in the precinct verify your identity before I can open up here. As I said, I can guide you back to the main entrance but I'm afraid I can't open this door." came the reply.

Walter Bishop sighed. Things were never simple.

"Walter!. THERE you are!. Stop running off like that…what were you saying about Latin?!", Astrid came up the corridor and took the older man by the arm, "Come on Walter, Officer Davis will be wondering where we are!".

"I was trying to get into the cells, Asprin!. This officer of the law refuses to let me in to find out the source of the Latin I was hearing!." Walter vociferously complained.

Astrid frowned. "I don't hear any Latin, Walter. Officer, do you hear any?." she turned to the officer on duty.

"Not at this minute ma'am, but no doubt it'll start again shortly!. You see we have Officer Witter's younger brother in there. Bit of a smart-ass and likes to show off. Officer Witter put him in with the other inmates to teach him a lesson and left him with a few books. I've been

Puttin' up with damn Latin quotes all day. Ma'am, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave if you have no business here. This Gentlemen mentioned that he worked for the FBI but unless you can show me some credentials, you're gonna have to go back to the reception desk".

"Officer Richards, thank god!", Deputy Davis huffed up the corridor with two coffees in his hand, "You found our FBI guests, I thought they'd got lost!".

Officer Richards frowned, "So you do work for the feds after all!".

Astrid nodded, "I'm sorry Officers, Walter ran off and I didn't want him to bother you but it seems he's succeeded!", she fumbled for her badge I.D showing it to Officer Richards. She frowned at the elder Bishop, "Come on Walter, let's get our coffees and head back".

As if by magic a Latin phrase found the ears of the assembled law enforcement officers.

"REMBUPLICAM DUABUS REBUS CONTINERI DIXIT, PRAEMIO ET POENA".

"He's off again!", Officer Richards sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Did Officer Wittter give you the speech about getting the jobs no-one else wants to do to get ahead in Law Enforcement?" Deputy Davis looked at his colleague in sympathy.

"Sure did!. Look… You guys are FBI, could you do us a favour and just go in there and try to tell him to shut up or just flash your badges or something?", the larger Officer suddenly appeared a bit more human and seemed desperate. "I know he's Officer Witter's brother and that Doug's father is chief of police. You guys could do us a great service if you could just do something to quiet that pip-squeak down a bit!".

Walter muttered something.

"What was that Walter?" asked Astrid.

" A STATE IS REGULATED BY TWO THINGS, REWARD AND PUNISHMENT", Walter spoke louder, "The Latin phrase translated."

"If that boy only buckled down at school some would say he'd be a genius", mused Officer Richards, "So, how about it?!." , he took out his keys and unlocked the door leading to the cells and it swung open.

"Astro…let's go.." Walter hurried through the door quickly followed by Astrid who grabbed the coffees from Deputy Davis.

"Good luck!" called out Officer Richards as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"You guys are gonna need it" and looked at his watch.

Only 25 minutes left until the end of the shift from hell!.

"So, Gentlemen, who would like to take a guess at the latest nugget of wisdom from "Harbottle's Dictionary of Quotations?". I mean, we're all in this together and why not just help to pass these long, incarcerated hours with the wit and wisdom of such great writers as

ARISTOTLE, MENANDER and of course not forgetting VIRGIL.".

Pacey Witter reclined on a prison bunk with a pile of books on the floor beside him.

The groans and protestations of his fellow inmates were music to his ears and he could keep this up for as long as it took to get out of this cell and gain his freedom.

However, he suddenly realised that he had visitors and that an older man was staring at him intently, with his companion a younger woman at his side. They looked a mis-matched couple and Pacey frowned.

"Young man, you are responsible for the Latin quotations?", asked Walter as he stepped closer to the cell and scrutinized the inmate.

"That's me.", he got up from the bunk and walked over with the book in his hand over to his new captive audience.

"Pacey, behave yourself, no smart-ass talk from you now", warned deputy Davis.

"Why, Deputy Davis, how are you?. You talked to Doug yet, am I free to go?", Pacey inquired.

"You know that's up to Doug. If it were up to me, I'd never have locked you up in the first place but it was your mouth that got you in here and Doug's only teaching you a lesson in his own way. Sorry Pacey, but you got the F.B.I's attention instead. This is Special Agent Farnsworth and this is Doctor Bishop, they're here in town along with another agent chasing a suspect.", Deputy Davis introduced his guests to Pacey.

"And you must be Pacey Witter, we've heard quite a bit about you since we arrived in Capeside," Astrid smiled , hiding the fact that she already knew more about Pacey than she was letting on.

"My brother telling you stories?. Well, I hope he chose the good ones, after all, I do have a reputation to uphold!", the young man grinned from ear to ear, "I'd shake hands, Agent Farnsworth but as you can see, a jail cell stands between myself and your colleague here and if only someone were to take pity on this poor boy." he put his hands and face up to the bars and looked pitiful at Deputy Davis.

"Sorry Pacey, no can do", replied the Deputy.

"Deputy!. Damn it!. When I got read my rights, there was nothing' in 'em that said all of us here had to put up with this boy and his books!. Just let him out or they'll be trouble!".

One of the inmates spoke up and the rest piped in with their approval.

"Pacey, why exactly are you here?. They say you're a smart boy. Why did you end up in this cell?. They can't arrest you for crimes against fashion!", Walter quietly ignored the fracas behind him and focused on the face pressed against the jail bars. The kid had on a loud Hawaiian red/blue and green shirt on with tan trousers and red sneakers, a walking kaleidoscope of colour that reminded Walter Bishop of his last trip on L.S.D.

"Dr Bishop, you sure don't look like you work or act like a Fed!. Hey!. What's wrong with my clothes anyway?!. You don't exactly look the part yourself. Your threads look positively thread-bare!."

"PACEY WITTER!".

"Uh-oh…Deputy Doug is back!", Pacey rolled his eyes and looked disinterested.

"Pacey did you just insult Dr Bishop?!", Doug Witter demanded as entered into the cell area having just been updated on what was going on by Officer Richards.

"Hey Man!. He thinks I'm in jail because of my fashion choices. Although, at least I have a fashion sense, unlike you Doug. I mean my ultimate poster boy isn't in "The Village People", Pacey retorted.

"Bro, your mouth is gonna get you into even more serious trouble if you don't behave!", Doug grimaced and glared at his younger brother menacingly and moved forward.

"Only joking Doug, why-…"

Then it seemed that the world came to a complete standstill for the younger Witter. As Doug had moved forward, it had also let Pacey see Agent Olivia Dunham for the first time and he blinked and stopped mid-sentence.

In fact there was actually a deafening silence in the cell. Even the calls and the heckles of the other prisoners stopped.

"You were saying Pacey-..", Doug smirked and looked at his brother.

Amazingly, for the first time in his life, Pacey was speechless and he couldn't stop staring.

Agent Dunham looked at the open mouthed youth, "You must be Pacey. I'm Agent Dunham. I've been hearing so much about you. Your brother was telling me all about your last escapade, it seems you've quite a reputation around this town".

(JUST TO ADD IN A FEW THINGS HERE, FROM YOURS TRULY..

1. I picked up on the story of the temple from "Dawson's Creek" Season 1 which of course is my reference point for this story and thought it would be a way to try and blend the "Fringe-verse" with the "Creek-verse".

2. Sorry to not mention that this is set in end of season 1 not quite season 2 of "Fringe",

3. Probably just Pacey and Doug from the "Creek" involved in this story, (great banter between those two characters) however I just might put in an appearance from another character or two depending on how this story goes.

4. I'll no doubt have to take a wee break to get this written more, I only got a few chapters written out to type, so bear with a break if you can. What's been written so far is highly edited. I have a habit of just writing too much detail at times.)

Fusion : "A Tale Of Two Universes". Chapter Three.


	4. Chapter 4

The only words to escape Pacey's lips were the following:

"My tongue lies paralysed, subtle sensations of fire snake through my limbs, my ears are deafened by their own noise and as for my eyes..", he recited in breathy, hushed tones and stared unreservedly at Olivia Dunham as if she were the only woman in the world left alive.

Olivia was taken by complete surprise and all she could think of to say was "Excuse me?!" whilst wondering just exactly what this youth had been studying in his spare time.

Walter meanwhile had a sly grin on his face and whispered to Astrid,

"Just like my son, has a way with women.".

Pacey shook his head, "Uh, sorry", he couldn't tear his eyes of the blonde F.B.I agent and added " I was reading too much classical literature, blame Douggie here for leaving me some really questionable reading material for my adolescent mind. I mean seriously Doug, where did you get this guy "Catullus"?, I get that he was infatuated with this girl he both loved and hated but.." he winked at both Astrid and Walter, " The fact that he shall we say "batted for the other team" too.. are you really trying to tell me something ?. Are you finally going to admit it bro, come on!. Locking me up in this cell with this book amongst the others because I questioned your sexuality is just really lame."

Doug fixed Pacey with a stare and the heat began to radiate off him not just in anger but in embarrassment as well.

"Oh and by the way, I forgot to say this too," Pacey turned back to Agent Dunham, "You are without doubt, one beautiful woman. Surely you must have a celestial name for one so divine?".

Olivia's mouth twisted trying to keep a smile from forming and also trying to remain cool and detached took out her badge.

"Agent Dunham, F.B.I . Nice to meet you too Pacey".

Doug finally found his voice and in a calm and controlled way gritted his teeth and spoke, "Agent Dunham, I must apologise for my brother. I obviously left him with too much time to be reading those books!. Pacey, quit it now. .no more showing off…you've had your fun and games".

Agent Dunham put her badge away and stood with her hands on her hips and turned to Pacey.

"So you're saying that, your brother, Officer Witter, locked you up in this cell because you think he's gay?".

"Yes ma'am, I cannot tell a lie, that's the truth of the matter." Pacey pressed his face to the bars and grinned at Doug.

"Officer Witter", she fixed him with a rather unimpressed stare, "I'm grateful to you for aiding us in our investigation so far, but I insist that the F.B.I does not approve of locking people up over family disagreements or jokes. I would advise you to release your brother out of that cell immediately and that we forget that this "incident" ever occurred."

"Ah…Agent Dunham, you have to understand that it's vacation time and with Pacey out of school, it's damn near impossible to keep an eye on him. What with most of his friends away for summer he does have a knack of getting into trouble and -".

Doug never finished the line as Agent Dunham cut in. "Now Officer Witter, no more excuses, give your brother his freedom."

Pacey watched this hot F.B.I woman with complete awe and wonder, she was simply amazing and one of a kind.

"You see ," she moved closer to Doug in a very dangerous way, " I don't think locking up family members is a good example to set to other officers is it?. Besides, Officer Witter, it doesn't really read well on the report that I'll have to write up about myself and my team and our visit to your town. I think your brother has learned his lesson", she turned back to Pacey, "Haven't you?!".

"Oh I sure have Agent Dunham. You won't find me doing this again!", he smirked earnestly.

Doug whispered to Officer Davis who had been watching the whole debacle with a hint of awe mixed with amusement as he left to go and get the keys from Officer Richards to the cells.

"Well young man, it seems that it's worked out in your favour after all", Walter turned to Pacey, "Do you think I could see the books that you were reading?. I do miss a good quotation, it reminds me of when Bellie and I were younger, we'd often recite them whilst we were high on our latest concoction of-"..

"Walter!.", Olivia cut in with a warning in her voice.

"Oh sorry, Agent Dunham, I do apologise, Officer," he turned to Doug Witter a little shame faced, "I forget myself and my surroundings at times!".

"Here you go," Pacey handed the book of quotations through the bars of the cell and collected up the rest of the books with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I'll just pretend that I never heard that Dr Bishop", Doug shifted uncomfortably as Agent Dunham's words still rang in his ears.

Officer Davis returned with the keys and opened the cell door.

"Well isn't that a relief!. Peace and Quiet at last!".

" Maybe we should get the F.B.I. in Capeside more often!. Now I can hear myself think!".

"Get the hell outta here boy before I stick that book of quotes where the sun don't shine!".

The rest of the prisoners finally made their way forward to say their goodbyes looking relieved that at least part of their ordeal was over with.

"Gentlemen, what can I say but you've been the best audience that I've ever had. Thank you and goodnight!", Pacey grabbed his books and took a bow to the rest of the captives and smirked.

"Pacey, get your butt back home and we'll talk later.", Doug ordered, he felt humiliated and wanted his brother out of the way so he could apologise to Agent Dunham personally and professionally.

"Douglas, Douglas. I haven't yet said thank you to Agent Dunham for getting me out of that cell.", Pacey placed the books into the hands of Officer Davis adding, "I think I won't be needing these again".

Doug sighed, "Get on with it little brother, I'm sure Agent Dunham and her team have better things to do than listen to you all day!".

Pacey turned to Olivia and held out his hand, "We were never introduced properly Agent Dunham. I'm Pacey Witter and I'm eternally thankful that you got me out of that cell. Anything I can do to return the favour just ask."

"I'll bear it in mind Pacey. Now you'd better go home like your brother said before you get into anymore trouble", she shook hands with the younger Witter and tried hard not to wonder why he reminded her of a junior version of Peter. There was definitely something about him…

"I hope to see you again Agent Dunham.", Pacey reluctantly let go of her hand and was about to move off when Walter handed him the book of quotations that he had been leafing through.

"You might want to translate this one young man. "SAEPE EST ETIAM SUB PALLIOLO SORDIDO SAPIENTIA". Page 256, third quote down".

"Sure Dr Bishop, and I'm sorry if I offended you with my comment about your clothes.", he nodded to Astrid, "Nice to meet you too" and with a quick smile thrown in Agent Dunham's direction, took the book from Dr Bishop and went whistling down the corridor and on the way to his freedom.

"Lucas, make sure he gets home okay?", Doug looked at the younger deputy.

"Sure Officer Witter," he hurried to catch up with Pacey and to try and keep in Doug Witter's good books at the same time.

"Just like Peter...too smart for his own good." Walter Bishop mused and chuckled and took a drink out of his coffee cup.

…...

"Page 256, third quote down.." Pacey stood in the doorway of the video store and looked up the quote that Walter Bishop had told him.

He repeated the phrase out loud and had to laugh as he repeated the translation.

" Why…Dr Bishop, I think you just got one over on me.." he shook his head and laughed again.

The phrase translated as " WISDOM OFT LURKS BENEATH A TATTERED COAT".

Pacey shut the book and decided that he should go and find this man and his assistant. Oh and not forgetting the divine F.B.I angel that had given him back his freedom and re-lit the flames of fascination regarding the psyche of the older woman!.

Agent Dunham was no Tamara Jacobs but she was an F.B.I agent who was intelligent and perceptive and of course she carried a gun.

Pacey pondered exactly what he was feeling, he couldn't really explain why he was drawn to this agent and her team but he knew he had to find them.

Besides, he knew he'd never find sleep until he found out Agent Dunham's first name and that in itself was a good excuse to go looking for the newest visitors to "Capeside" if any!.

Leaving the video store behind him, he decided to head back over the street and see if he could catch sight of any of them as they left the local precinct.

Failing that then he'd have to get himself into trouble again but even he knew he was pushing his luck with Doug today.

Better to cool it for a little while and see if fate smiled upon his wishes.

…...

Olivia Dunham shut the door to the motel room and let out a sigh of relief. She stared at the stark walls and sparseness of the room and wondered how the hell they had come to this.

After a humble apology from Doug Witter and the promise that he'd keep his smart-assed brother from bothering them any further, Olivia had got the rest of her statement and F.B.I business finished for the day and inquired about places to stay in Capeside.

Of course, Officer Witter had insisted on driving them there and offered to pay for the two rooms for the next three days as a goodwill gesture having been shamed by his actions towards his brother and not wanting to sour his relationship with Agent Dunham further.

Olivia was actually glad they had at least a roof over their heads as the situation was turning serious. Before Astrid could speak, she announced "Okay guys, before we start to break down this situation let me tell you that we're here on our own. We've no back-up on this. Nobody knows us here, we probably don't exist in this universe and that means we basically are gonna have to play a dangerous game and tell a few white lies to survive."

"Agent Dunham; Asterix was telling me about this show she used to watch on television. I do believe I have a theory that I think you should here before we go any further." stated Walter Bishop as he began pacing up and down the room.

Outside of the motel room, Pacey Witter decided that he'd better get a little closer to the ever so slightly ajar window that lay open to the room that housed the F.B.I agents. He had actually followed them, seeing them get dropped off to the motel in Doug's patrol car.

They looked like they were having a heated discussion and Pacey couldn't resist having a little listen in to what was being said.

He quickly dropped to his hands and knees and crawled quietly to the window of the motel room, voices quite clearly could be heard and it was Doctor Bishop doing most of the talking at this time.

"We have crossed into an alternate reality, that is a FACT!."

"Okay Walter, then how do you explain what Astrid knows about Officer Witter and his brother from a childhood T.V. show?", Olivia demanded.

"We are NOT in a "normal or ordinary universe", that much I can tell you. The simple truth of the matter is there are many realities and universes, I think I told you this before Agent Dunham."

"Walter are you saying that a "normal or ordinary" universe is OUR universe and not this one?. This is confusing!", Astrid scratched her head puzzled, "That sounds-"…

"PREPOSTEROUS!", Walter chipped in, "Yes, but listen to my theorem if you will.."

Olivia walked over to the bed and sat down, massaging her temples with her fingers, it had been one LONG day and all this talk was becoming a blur.

"What the hell is that man talking about?", Pacey Witter's mind yelled that what he was hearing was just plain crazy. Universes?!. Realities?!. Maybe it sounded so fantastic that he just had to listen in to more of the conversation.

"What if… what if there are universes created out of the stories, poems or even from film or television screenplays?." Walter stopped his relentless marching on the carpet in his wool socks and faced the two agents.

"Walter, let me get this straight, and I think this is the most craziest thing ever to come out of my mouth but are you suggesting that SOMEONE dreamed or WROTE this universe into existence?!", Astrid's mouth gaped open at the enormity of the statement that she had just spoken.

"Walter. That's just...well, it's just.." Olivia stuttered to get the words out but merely sighed in defeat, "That's just crazy Walter!.", she threw her hands up in frustration.

"May I continue. I can explain this." Walter stood there, his mind working feverishly on the problem and trying to word his next statement carefully.

"So, basically, this crazy old man is saying that I DON'T EXIST?. SOMEONE IMAGINED ME?!. I AM A FICTIONAL CHARACTER?!".

Pacey almost let his mental frustration nearly get the better of him..

"This is just GREAT!. What possible insanity is coming out of that man's mind next?!", he couldn't help but keep listening, repulsed and yet fascinated by Walter Bishop's latest theory.

"THIS is how it works. Imagine someone writing the aforementioned book, poem or screenplay if you will. They pour their very soul into this narrative, they sleep ,they dream and they spend every waking moment CREATING their work. CREATING a world where these characters no longer become a SUM OF WORDS AND QUOTATIONS.

THEY BECOME REAL PEOPLE, Agent Dunham, ASTRO" he went over a gently gripped Astrid's shoulders to emphasise the point and his voice shaking…"THEY BECOME FLESH AND BLOOD , LIVING THEIR LIVES IN A CREATED "FICTIONAL UNIVERSE", do you see?!". Walter accentuated the words "fictional" and "universe" in a loud flourish.

"My god!. That's just brilliant Walter. You're saying that whoever wrote this television show believed in it so much that they just WILLED this universe and characters into being!." Astrid sat beside Olivia on the bed and just burst out laughing. Olivia too could not help but look at Astrid and laugh as well.

Not that they were laughing at Walter's explanation but at the sheer craziness of the whole situation.

"I believe as well that we have landed in one of many "fictional universes", there are many more to discover. Bellie and I surmised this many years ago but more importantly WE MUST find that woman. Her name escapes me but it was SHE who brought us over and only SHE can return us to our original universe." Walter continued as he regarded the two laughing agents and frowned.

"May I also add that when I explained about "dreaming universes into reality", I was referencing material from Aboriginal culture in Australia. This is not as crazy as it sounds ladies. Have you ever read a book called "The Songlines" by Bruce Chatwin?".

Olivia sobered up and shook her head, Astrid also shook her head and dried her eyes.

"Well it is an exceptional read, I would recommend it thoroughly. Basically the Aboriginals would "sing" their country or land into existence, it would be formed in the mind then sung to be made real. Not really so strange a concept after all is it?", he mused.

"Okay Walter, I understand what you're saying and we're all agreed where we are. Now, we have the problem of finding Erica Jones. She may not know we're here, this is maybe an advantage to us but we're stuck here with no back-up, no credentials and more importantly, no money, I guess if we "universe hopped" then our credit cards and technology are as good as useless. I mean looking around at what I've seen so far, we aren't even in our own time-frame, my guess is we're in the closing years of the nineties. Astrid, is that about right?".

"From what I remember, that's right Olivia. This is just really strange, it's like living a second childhood for me. The people in this town are EXACTLY what I remember from-",

she stopped as Walter Bishop made a sign for quiet and pointed outside.

Olivia frowned and took out her gun and slowly made her way to the door.

Outside Pacey had accidentally let out a small hiss of pain as he had tried to peer in the window and got a splinter of wood stuck in his thumb as he tried to add vision to the soundtrack playing before his ears. Mentally cursing, he tried to sneak away without being seen but it was already too late.

"Listening in to private conversations is going to get you into more trouble with your brother, Pacey."

Pacey got up slowly, he was busted and his thumb ached and there were so many questions running through his mind at this minute in time but stuck up his hands in the air, turning slowly around.

"Agent Dunham, what a pleasure it is to see you again. You know that you really made an impression on me earlier on today don't you?".

He smiled at Olivia, "If I may add, pointing that gun at me is really not doing my imagination any favours at the minute, in fact-"

"Pacey!", Olivia cut him off and re-holstered her gun, "Inside..NOW!" and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am!", Pacey obediently scuttled into the motel room where Astrid folded her arms shaking her head and Walter Bishop narrowed his eyes, studying him.

Olivia shut the door and window were secured before facing the youth.

"So how long have you been listening in Pacey?." she demanded with her hands on her hips.

"I heard everything Agent Dunham. That's one hell of a story!. In fact, I'd say the whole lot of you are delusional, you should really meet my friend Dawson, HE would love you guys and he's just as delusional regarding some of the things he believes!. Am I the only sane person in this room?!. Where did you get this stuff?!. I mean, I thought Dr Bishop here was a little bit "loco", but you Agent Dunham, you're a F.B.I agent and you don't look or act crazy!," he seemed to be rambling slightly.

"Oh yes, and what is this "This universe isn't real" bull?. I AM A REAL PERSON !. I am standing here before you in this very room!. You can't say that I don't exist?!."

"Pacey, calm down, it's okay. Look, we know you're real, we're not disputing that fact, it's just…We don't belong here. We're not lying when we say we came from another universe. We did, it was unintentional but we're here now and you have to keep this a secret."

Astrid took pity on him and put her arm around the boy's shoulders.

"All we want to do is get home. We have to find the woman who brought us over first, but we need help to do that. We need the resources of the law and we need your silence Pacey."

Pacey frowned. He looked around the room. Walter had a much softer expression on his face and gently smiled, Astrid was looking at him sympathetically and Agent Dunham's features were thoughtful with a hint of a smile forming on her lips.

"What do you say Pacey?. Once we find who were looking for we'll get home to where we belong. If you help us we'd be more than grateful", Agent Dunham took a softer tone in her voice as she hoped the youth would co-operate.

There was a long silence but Pacey grinned and looked a little mischievous. He looked at these visitors from another universe and decided that perhaps these people would be more interesting to hang out with than annoying his brother or hear Dawson rambling on about how great a director "Spielberg" was.

"Okay then. You want me to keep quiet on where you come from and how you got here. Then you have my word, HOWEVER..", Pacey looked at Agent Dunham, " I need a few little favours in return for my vow of silence. Don't look so worried there!", he let out a smile, "I can get you a few things, you strike me as people that don't work in a 9 to 5 environment and I could procure you an answer to your problems and more.." he looked eager to make a deal.

"What sort of things boy?. Could you get me a lab?. One with at least a centrifuge and a good electron microscope?", Walter narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.

"Uh, yeah, I think I could get you that or something similar?. Anything else?".

"A good VCR. A strawberry milkshake?", a sly smile crossed Walter Bishop's mouth.

"Of course Doctor Bishop, you are talking to Pacey Witter here, I work in the local video shop and can get you your VCR and any video of your choosing", he winked at Walter, "If you know what I mean!".

"Boy, if can you get me a "Gallus Domesticus", then we have a deal!", Walter grinned excitedly.

"A WHAT?", demanded Pacey looking at the two women for an answer.

"A hen or a chicken?. Walter what on earth do you need one of those for?", Astrid looked at the older man fixing him with a stare, "I'm sure Pacey didn't sign up to go hen hunting besides, where on earth are we gonna keep this chicken when we get it?." she demanded.

"All in good time dear, I'm sure the boy will make good on his end of the bargain.", Doctor Bishop assured her and turned back to Pacey, "Make sure she's a "Rhode Island Red" or a "New Hampshire Red", no other breed will do!".

"Okay Doctor Bishop, it might take a bit of time on the chicken, but I can get you those other things but I'll need your help to persuade my brother to get you the science lab. Say if you could meet me outside the precinct tomorrow morning about ten, then we could get this ball rolling..that's if it's okay with you guys?!", Pacey looked smug and quite confident.

"Pacey," Agent Dunham watched with interest as Walter and Pacey seemed to be building a budding friendship, "You said you wanted a few favours in return for your help. What do you want exactly?".

"Oh Agent Dunham, I was just getting around to that!. Well, there's only three things that I really want and only you can grant my requests.", he looked at her with that mischievous expression which caused Olivia to question his motives.

"Pacey, Before we go any further, your brother told me about the "Miss Jacobs" incident and I'd just like to give you some advice."

Pacey held his hands up, "No Agent Dunham, you mis-understand me!. All I want from you is…", he sighed, "Firstly, could you take this splinter out of my thumb, it's really painful!", he held out his thumb and batted his eyes at her playfully.

"Oh Pacey, come here!, " she laughed as she took his hand and looked at the small sliver of wood embedded in his skin,.

"Here, these might help," Astrid fumbled in a small purse and took out a pair of tweezers and handed them to Olivia and looked at Pacey, "You're up to something Pacey, I can tell".

"Me?!. You know my character too well, Agent Farnsworth, this is only the first thing, that I wish for, two more to come." he smirked back and looked at Agent Dunham as she held up the offending sliver and smiled.

"So what's number two Pacey?".

"Tell me your first name Agent Dunham and you'll help me get a good night's rest, I'd otherwise be conjuring up names in my head all night long, so please put me out my misey!" he begged.

"It's AGENT Dunham to you all other times Pacey." she sighed, "My first name is Olivia".

"Olivia. Olivia Dunham. Why thank you Agent Dunham, you've granted my third wish.", he fixed her with a grateful look and licked his lips, "Third wish, may I whisper this one?. It's for your ears only."

Olivia handed the tweezers back to Astrid. Then turned back to Pacey. "Pacey, I think you should go home, it's been a tiring day and I'm sure the third wish can have a stay of execution until tomorrow?!", she tried to avoid any further embarrassment by going to the door and holding it open.

Pacey had only eyes for the Blonde agent in front of him as he headed for the door and couldn't help but linger in the doorway and try again.

Astrid and Walter looked on with a small hint of amusement at the scene before them.

"Okay Pacey, tomorrow morning at ten. We'll be there." she nodded politely and made to close the door but Pacey had other ideas,

"When all this is over," he whispered, "If by some insane miracle it all works out Agent Dunham, before you leave Capeside and my life for good, all I want is just a small kiss to remind me of how an amazing woman you are and how you've made an impact on my life. That's the last request", his tone was sincere.

"Goodnight Agent Olivia Dunham", he spoke before turning into the night and began walking away.

Olivia couldn't quite bring herself to shut the door as she saw him walking away, in fact, it was the second time today that the younger Witter had made quite an impression on her.

"Goodnight Pacey.", she whispered and saw the loud Hawaiian shirt colours fade into the blackness of the night.

Shutting the door slowly, she composed herself as the expressions on the faces of Astrid and Walter denoted some amusement.

"I told you Pacey was a character didn't I?", Astrid smirked.

"Astrid!. He's just a kid!", protested Olivia.

"What a smart boy that is, Olivia!", announced Walter Bishop, "Reminds me of Peter in many ways. However he has a great deal of growing up to do.", Walter's eyes misted over thinking about his son.

"If that boy would just get a decent haircut," he mused, "Then I think all would be right in this universe!".

Better mention all this other stuff:

Just borrowing the Characters from "Fringe" and "Dawson's Creek" for a small outing here and they belong to other folks and I wouldn't want to get into any trouble here!.

"The Songlines" by Bruce Chatwin is a very interesting book. Go read if you can find a copy.

"Dictionary of Quotations" and Catullus "From Bed to Bed" are classical works and I guess the old writers are still the best thousands of years on!.

Time for a break and to get out the pen and paper and write more chapters out the "olde fashioned way" and exercise the grey matter. Maybe another chapter next week. See how it goes.

Enjoy this just now and feel free to leave any comments.

Fusion: "A Tale Of Two Universes" .Chapter Four.


	5. Chapter 5

Morning found the "Fringe" team stuck in another Pacey and Doug face-off as they were back at the local precinct to finalise their plans.

"Doug, I'm sure the board of governors could make an exception for these fine F.B.I agents just to "borrow" the science lab at "Capeside High" for a few days?. What do you say?!", Pacey was trying to get his brother to see sense in this situation. So far, it wasn't working.

"Pacey, after the Miss Jacobs incident, just what makes you POSSIBLY think that the board would give you the time of day let alone even consider your request?", Doug glared at his brother wishing he could be causing trouble elsewhere and leave him to get on with his job.

"Douglas", Pacey proceeded to put his arm around his brother's shoulders, "You're my brother and you also happen to be an upstanding, respected and most of all charming officer of the law. I'm sure a word from your squeaky clean vocabulary will be enough to convince the board of governors that this is the right thing to do", he stared at his brother in all seriousness and hope.

"Pacey!", Doug let out an exasperated sigh.

"Agent Dunham, would you not agree with my last statement?. Is my brother not the epitome of an all round good guy with a heart of gold?", he raised his eyebrows, looking for the blonde agent to save the day once more.

At the back of the room, Walter muttered to Astrid, "That boy has a vocabulary that I wouldn't expect a normal teenager to have, but he is good isn't he?".

"Walter, I think you'll find he's trying to impress Olivia and win her over", she replied.

"Well, he'd better not try too hard, Asprin, if Peter were here it would be a different story!".

"Officer Witter", Olivia began trying hard not to give away Pacey's game. "Pacey has made quite a convincing statement of intent. were it not for your good self, why, I believe we'd still be stuck at the side of the road waiting for help to arrive. For that alone, myself and my team cannot thank you enough", she caught the younger Witter's eye and bit back a smile.

Doug looked at her and looked at Pacey. He felt that his brother had an ulterior motive in all this but lacked proof, besides, he knew himself that Agent Dunham had cast a spell not just on him but the whole precinct. She was the talk of the building and of course it wasn't all "professional talk" either.

"Please Doug, it really is the right thing to do!", Pacey now had a pleading "hound dog" expression on his face, the last look of a desperate teen fighting against the odds.

"OKAY…OKAY….Pacey, don't look at me like that!. You win. I'll see what I can do, but you'll have to come with me. We'll talk to our father. After all, he can make this happen.", Doug gave in gracefully.

"If you'll excuse us Agents, Dr Bishop, my brother and I will go and get this thing sorted. We won't be too long".

Doug made an exit with his arm firmly around his brother's shoulders and walked him down the corridor.

"You don't mind if we iron out a detail or two before we see Dad do ya Pace?", his tone was pretty clear that he wanted answers and he wasn't letting his brother go without answers to the most pressing question of all.

"Pacey, I want the truth from you or else there's no deal. If all this is a ploy to get the attentions of a certain female, blonde agent then this is NOT going to work. You're playing with fire, she is not "Tamara" mark two and you aren't going down that route again. Don't think that I haven't seen the way you act around her, I may have had the wool pulled over my eyes once but not again!", Doug stopped and faced his brother demanding an appropriate response.

"Why Douglas!. Green doesn't suit you!. Are you jealous of your younger brother?!. I could SWEAR I hear a tone of envy in your accusation!", Pacey put on his best impersonation of a gay accent and smirked at his older sibling.

Doug took out his gun, breaking his hold on his brother momentarily, "Pacey…I'm warning you. You've got to the count of three or that jail cell is waiting. ONE!..", he aimed at Pacey.

"Doug, quit foolin', I was only making a joke!", Pacey tried to calm him down.

"Two. Answer the question little bro.."

"Doug!", Pacey sighed and threw up his hands.. "OKAY Doug, PUT YOUR GUN AWAY!", he faced his brother and with the most intense and sincere expression in his voice,

"Hand on heart, I have nothing but the purest intentions regarding AGENT Dunham. She is an employee of the Government and Doug, grant me some sense in this matter, I am not going to chase after an F.B.I agent who in turn carries a gun".

Doug holstered his gun, "Now why didn't you just tell me that to begin with?. Look at all that trouble we could've avoided. You see Pace, it always pays just to tell the truth", Doug and his brother continued their walk down the corridor.

"She is hot though isn't she Doug, come on admit it!", Pacey now tried to wrangle a confession out of his brother.

"Pacey!. I am not answering that, I'm on duty".

"Well, she is.."

"Okay Pacey, speaking off the record of course, yes, she is!"

"Douglas, Shame on you!"

"Knock it off Pacey!. Get serious, let's talk to Dad and sort this out, so we can all get some peace and quiet."

"Doug. I may not tell you often enough, but it's good to have a brother like you, looking out for me", Pacey admitted as their conversation drifted down the corridor.

"Pacey…. Don't push your luck okay?!".

============================================================================================================

By mid-day the "Fringe" Team along with Pacey and Doug Witter were striding down the corridors of "Capeside High" and heading towards the science labs.

Luckily, things had gone their way with a little help from the Senior Witter who listened to his older son and had placed the call to the school board of governors himself.

"Superintendent Stevens and the school board of governors were only too pleased to open CAPESIDE HIGH and extend every courtesy to our F.B.I guests.". Doug Witter turned to Pacey and added in a low voice, "I just hope for their sakes and the reputation of Capeside's finest that there's no ulterior motive."

"Doug!. Did I not give you my word?. This is NOT what you think. This is the right thing we're doing here. As an officer of the law that's your duty, to do the right thing. I'm only following in your illustrious footsteps bro!" again he was trying to keep his brother from suspecting anything out of the ordinary.

Doug's expression remained unconvinced. Sure Pacey was saying this phrase "the right thing" all too often. That was making him question the situation more than he should.

"Here we are", he said unlocking the doors to the main science lab and added "I wouldn't call it spacious , but it's the best we can offer you at this time."

The door swung open with Doctor Bishop being the first one to enter, "Not bad, not bad, at least there's room for improvement." he mused and went to look around as shafts of sunlight peeked out of the spaces of the window blinds.

"Thank you, Officer Witter from my team and I, send our warmest regards to Superintendent Stevens and the school board and of course Sheriff Witter for making this happen. We'll take it from here", she smiled hinting that it was time that Doug Witter made an exit.

"Good luck, Agent Dunham. Whether Pacey decided to volunteer his services or not, I'd advise you to keep an eye on him. If he causes you the slightest bit of trouble for yourself or your team, then you know where to find me", cautioned Doug as well as hoping that Agent Dunham WOULD actually contact him sooner rather than later.

"Thanks for the advice. I think Pacey knows he's to behave himself, your brother is a really smart kid Officer Witter" countered Olivia, "Don't write him off."

Doug handed her the keys. "If you say so Agent Dunham, but any trouble and I'll take him off your hands, and if you need anything, just contact me, anything at all."

He put on his police cap and straightened it and with a "Good day Agent Dunham", walked back down the corridor.

============================================================================================================.

"This is not Harvard I suppose, but it'll do considering our present circumstances", Walter looked around the medium sized room as if planning the change of layout in his mind and where specific things should go.

"No tank!. What a shame!", he muttered, "However if we clear all this area at the back, then I think we could get room for a chicken run".

"Walter…chickens are outdoor creatures, they need space. We are limited with the space we have Walter!", Astrid reminded him.

"Walter, why do you need a chicken?. In fact, why is it so important to you that we have one?" Olivia asked, "As Astrid said, we're a little short on space and we need all the room we can get".

"No, no, no. I must have a chicken, it is most important that I get one." Walter was insistent.

"Boy!" he faced Pacey, "Have you secured a suitable bird yet?".

"I'm working on that Doctor Bishop. Should hear back soon.

I left a message with a friend of a friend of a friend, if you get the idea." replied Pacey.

"Plus, I think I've found you the perfect feathered friend, everything a scientist could possibly want".

"EXCELLENT BOY!", Walter clapped his hands excitedly.

"Walter!." Olivia's terse voice made the scientist jump, "Care to share?. You haven't answered the question. For what purpose do you need a chicken?", she pulled up the blinds to let in the light into the lab.

"My dear; I NEVER go to work without eating an egg first thing in the morning. The protein count alone is just out of this world with a freshly laid egg!. Only a fresh egg could do. Don't you remember the saying?. "Always go to work on an egg"…best advertising slogan ever!", came the reply and Walter beamed proudly.

"Is he serious?!", Pacey scratched his head, the last statement just completely going over his head. "You want me to get you this bird, so you can have an egg for breakfast?"

"Oh Walter!", Astrid sighed, "Only you could want a chicken for such a purpose.".

"Walter. Um you're not going to be experimenting on this creature are you, after all, we're only borrowing the bird for a short time", Olivia ventured.

"Experiment?!. Why no m'dear, there are other things I could experiment with. Which reminds me….PARSLEY!. .boy…I need you to go and get me some fruit.", Walter fumbled for a pen and paper to write down his request.

"Parsley?!. Did you just call me a herb Doctor Bishop?!. It's PACEY!. Dammit!. Why can't you get my name right?!", Pacey raised his eyes to the ceiling.

"Sorry, Pacey, you'll get used to Walter's quirks, it just takes a bit of time." Olivia smiled reassuringly at him whilst handing Walter a pen and a sheet from her notebook that she carried with her. "Astrid was pushed into the deep end not unlike yourself and she'll tell you about the first day on the job with Walter".

"Pacey, it takes time to understand how Walter's mind works. You need patience, him forgetting your name is just a sign that he cares, but you look like exactly like I did on Day one. Don't worry, okay?".

"Let's see. No watermelon, no papaya…something a bit exotic", Walter muttered and started to hum a tune and muttered about cocoa beans.

"MANGO!" he thundered, "That was in the song, that BOND fellow and the woman coming out of the sea. .UNDRESS or something like that!".

"Walter, I think the song you're thinking of is "Underneath the mango tree" and it was Ursula ANDRESS, Honestly Walter!", Astrid had to laugh as did Pacey and Olivia.

"Walter, you're not experimenting on fruit again!. The last time we spent ages clearing up papaya seeds from all the four corners of the lab. I've never approved of you blowing up perfectly good fruit , it's such a waste!".

"Pacific!. Don't forget that milkshake either!", Walter thrust his shopping list into Pacey's hand and started to examine the nearest microscope he could lay his hands on humming the "DR NO" tune under his breath.

"Did he just call me a large body of ocean?", Pacey frowned and Astrid slapped some cash in his hand.

Olivia tried to bite back a smile and Astrid added, "Pacey, he will get your name right, he gets mine right WHEN HE WANTS TO", she spoke loud hoping that Walter would take the hint.

"What was that Astrid, dear?", Walter looked up from his microscope innocently.

"Never mind Walter!".

"Okay, I'll go and get you a milkshake and your fruit", Pacey sighed and headed for the door. Before he left though , he watched Olivia adjusting the blinds and the amount of light filtering into the room. She looked amazing and he couldn't help but stare as he stammered,

"Uh, Agent Dunham, I was, uh, just wondering if you need anything while I'm out?".

"Thanks Pacey, but I'm fine," she smiled back. "What about you Astrid, need anything?"

"I'm fine too", she replied.

"Pacey, better go and get that milkshake. Walter gets cranky without a daily sugar fix", she advised him and tried to bit back that smile forming on her lips.

Pacey grinned, "I knew working with you guys was gonna be crazy!" and with that headed out the door, whistling to himself as he made his way down the corridor. A little rhyme formed and escaped into the warm, Capeside air..

"Agent Olivia D.

Is first degree.

From the F.B.I

Makin' me sigh".

============================================================================================================

Doug Witter got out of his patrol car and surveyed the scene before him.

Having left Olivia Dunham earlier in the morning, a call had come over the radio about a vehicle being recovered from the swamp next to the "Greenville" residence. As a matter of fact, it had been a call from Pat Clark, the town's garage and mechanic that had alerted him to the scene. Pat had kindly towed in the F.B.I car from the day before and already Doug owed him at least 3 beers as a "thank you".

Having interviewed Jack Greenville and hearing the man recount seeing a fire from his porch the night before coming from the general area of the swamp not too far away, Doug decided that there could be something linking it to the car that had ran the F.B.I off the road.

Besides, there wasn't many cases of burning or trashed vehicles in the vicinity of Capeside.

This town was a quiet one, sure it got rowdy at the weekends at times, but burning or abandoned vehicles was quite a rarity.

As he strode over to the tow truck, he could see that whoever had dumped this pile of metal had burned a good part of it before letting it run into the swamp.

Weeds, silt, mud and a decayed but firm odour of swamp and scorched metal assailed his nose.

Dead and inorganic plant life hung from the windscreen wipers and of course there were no plates on this wreck. Just what he didn't need!.

Patrick Clark turned to Doug having recovered the vehicle from its stinking grave

"Hey Doug, I reckon you got your work cut out trying to identify who this baby belonged to!".

" That's two favours in two days, Pat, I owe you", he looked at the ground. There were scorch marks and two sets of tyre tracks in the muddy ground. Obviously there was another vehicle involved here.

"Say Doug, you know that F.B.I vehicle you sent me out to tow yesterday?. This one looks pretty similar. Reckon this is the other car involved?. I'd say it looks like it.", he offered his opinion.

"Well, I guess I'll owe you another beer then. No plates and from what I was told, this looks like a match. So Pat…any luck on fixing the F.B.I vehicle?. Sorry to push you on this matter but I like to update our guests on any progress".

"That's just it Doug. Damn thing is unfixable. At first I thought it was just a flat battery or a bit of damage sustained in the accident, but no…it's not gonna get fixed if I can't get it to hold a charge and start it up. Just won't start, which is a shame as it's a damn fine vehicle. Never seen nothing' like it in my life", he admitted.

"Strange", mused Doug as he gave the burnt out wreck the once over and listened to the mechanic's verdict.

"Ain't all that's strange Doug. I was lookin' at this vehicle too and I know all the makes and models, I got contacts up in Boston and went and made enquiries on that F.B.I car, none of them ever heard of the make either. You think these FEDS and this suspect of theirs drive these things and just ditch 'em when they like?!. Damn shame, fine makes, breaks my heart.", he looked sorrowfully at the wreck of the car shaking his head.

"Pat. Could you tow this wreck up to the precinct and leave it in the pound?. I reckon the Feds will want to have a look at it", Doug turned to the mechanic having seen all he needed to see.

"Sure thing Doug. Guess that means you owe me at least 4 beers now huh?!", he laughed adding, "Say, I guess you'll be having that Blonde F.B.I agent helping you out on the forensics side of this case?!", he winked and pointed to the burnt out wreck, chuckling.

"Pat, that's being unprofessional!. I only have an interest in Agent Dunham as a fellow law enforcement employee", he came up with a pretty lame reply.

"SURE Doug!. Word is that I've been hearing from the other Deputies that she's smart and doesn't stand no nonsense. Best keep that brother of yours on a tight leash. After that school teacher incident.."

"Hey Pat, leave Pacey out of this now!. Pace is a bit more mature in his outlook since that episode and besides…I cannot tell a lie..", Doug had a little smirk on his face, "between friends, I think that Agent Dunham could probably have the whole precinct eating out of her hand. She's one hell of an agent from what I've seen."

"Doug, just watch your brother, that's all I'm sayin!"

Doug walked back to his patrol car, "Get outta here Pat!. I'll buy you a six pack at the end of my shift and drop it off!. Call it quits!".

"Be seein' you Doug!".

Doug Witter turned the car back into town and hoped that this was indeed a lead in the case involving the F.B.I and also he secretly hoped that Agent Dunham would be open to a little "off duty" dating. He had plans for tonight and fingers crossed, Agent Dunham would be open to a drink and a movie.

Indeed, hopefully Pacey would be otherwise engaged in some activity elsewhere if he was really lucky!.

============================================================================================================

"Doctor Bishop, great news!", Pacey came back to the lab a little over an hour later carrying one very tall milkshake glass and a plastic bag crammed with fruit, "I got your chicken, she'll be with us very soon, hopefully by the end of the afternoon".

He realised that the school lab looked very different from what he had seen earlier, the drab, authoritarian image of a place of learning had been replaced by light filtering in through the blinds along with some scientific equipment which he couldn't put a name to. The atmosphere of the place seemed lighter as well, more care-free and creative.

For once in his life, he wished that he'd actually paid more attention to what was being said in "science class". Not only that but there was one end of the room cleared and bits of a plastic kids play house, wire, hay and other things lay ready for assembly.

"Uh…where'd those come from ?.", Pacey looked to putting the milkshake down on one of the wooden benches before any spilled out. The fruit made an escape from the bag, rolling onto the bench and coming to a rest conveniently so that none fell on the floor.

"You're back boy!", announced Dr Bishop, "I see you got my milkshake!. By the gods!. I am going to savour this!." and he grabbed the glass and began to consume the contents hungrily.

"Walter!", Astrid cut in, collecting the fruit, "Thank Pacey for the milkshake".

"Much obliged, young man!", Walter acknowledged Pacey's offering with a frosting of strawberry milkshake lining his upper lip, sighing contentedly.

"You've outdone yourself on this MAGNIFICENT POTION !".

"I do my best Doctor Bishop!", Pacey grinned back.

"Do tell me though", Walter managed to get the words out between gulps, "Where did this heavenly creation come from?".

"Well,", began Pacey, "There's a local place called "THE ICEHOUSE" and they do happen to make these refreshments along with pies, snacks, meals and of course puddings too".

"PUDDINGS?!. Did you say PUDDINGS?!". Oh my!. ASTRO!...Did you hear that?!. They serve puddings!", Walter joyfully started a little dance, careful not to spill any precious milkshake on the floor.

"We simply must go there and sample the cuisine!", he announced.

"Oh Walter!. Pacey, you shouldn't have mentioned puddings. Walter can't live without them!", she raised her eyes skyward.

"Uh, sorry Miss Farnsworth. I mean, if it helps, I can always take him along later on. You seem to get the short straw with having to look after him. Maybe you could get a break?. Get the evening off?", Pacey suggested.

"Why Pacey, that's a sweet thing to do!. Thank you!. Call me Astrid, and yes Walter can be difficult to keep an eye on at times." she looked quizzically at Pacey, "He likes you though, maybe Walter needs another male to bond with for a little while".

"He's different to anyone I've met before, you don't get characters like him in towns like these.", he looked around, "Speaking of…I suppose Agent Dunham is away chasing the bad guys?", he looked around disappointedly.

"Pacey, she'll be back, she can't be here all the time", she reassured him with a knowing look in her eye.

"PAGER! .Come over here and bring ASTRO with you!", Walter's voice boomed into their conversation.

"Dr Bishop it's PACEY, not Pager….P-A-C-E-Y!", Pacey tried to remind the older man by spelling out his name letter by letter but to no avail!. He'd been called a herb, a body of water and now this?!. Even he was beginning to wonder what his name was!.

"Boy!. How are you on building a chicken coop?".

"Are you kiddin' me?. What about helping out on your experiments?. Can't I help out there in any way possible?". He fixed Doctor Bishop with a stare. Walter was stared back.

"OKAY WHATEVER!. I'll build you your chicken coop!".

Pacey began to pick up the bits of plastic and started to fix them together, "You do realise", he huffed, "That I have no idea how to build one of these things!".

Dr Bishop returned to picking apart the lab centrifuge. Just a tweak here and there and it would be as good as the one back in Harvard.

He listened to Pacey, huffing and muttering away and caught Astrid's eye and winked.

"Astro,", he whispered, "That boy will make a good lab assistant yet!".

============================================================================================================

A few wee notes of interest:

Okay, had to mention a bit of "JAMES BOND" particularly "DR NO" and the song "Underneath the Mango tree". A BOND/FRINGE crossover?!...Stranger things could happen!.

We don't have a 5/19 this year since there's only 13 eps, Please accept parts if not the whole of this fanfic as a homage to the "ANYTHING GOES" mentality of an episode 19!.

Finally thanks to the review from " Fringeisthebest" and hope to have more up again next week.

Please stay tuned, THE OBSERVER will be turning up and also there's the resolution of where Peter Bishop is to come as well as Pacey and Walter's male bonding session and the chicken appears next chapter.

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy what I've come up with so far.

Fusion : A Tale Of Two Universes. Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

Agent Dunham studied the car wreck with a thoughtful expression. Even in this condition, the vehicle was without a shadow of a doubt, the one which Erica Jones had driven them off the road and into this universe.

Officer Witter had decided to stick around whilst she conducted an examination of the vehicle. Goodness knows why, but the man seemed to be hovering around her and seemed to be on the verge of trying to ask something. He seemed jumpy and Olivia wondered at the back of her mind if he was going to ask her out. One of those "hunches", she'd rather be wrong about, however every time she walked into the precinct looking for him, she could feel the eyes of the other deputies boring into her.

Sometimes this job reminded her that she was a woman in this predominantly male profession and sometimes, it really irked her to the core.

"Well Officer Witter, it seems our suspect has been thorough in trying to erase their tracks, but there's always something left behind to give us a lead", she snapped on a pair of latex gloves so as not to contaminate any evidence and tried her best to not smell the heady mix of putrid swamp and burnt metal.

"You think so?", Doug took off his cap and looked doubtful, he handed Olivia some evidence bags and shifted nervously on his feet, "Even from this you can still get a D.N.A sample?".

"Well…", Olivia took hold of the back door handle and gave a tug, " Not all the vehicle is burned out, I'd say there's a good chance for something", a pool of mud and swamp muck carpeted the back of the vehicle and although the wreck had been drying out in the sun for a good hour or so, it was still pretty hazardous and dirty to be working in and around.

She scanned the interior and saw traces of unburnt upholstery and took a few scrapings and put them in the evidence bag.

"Well hello there.." she noticed something glint slightly as the sun filtered in and grabbed it, not caring that it was covered in muck.

"Found something of interest?", Doug piped in, he couldn't believe that Agent Dunham was happy to crawl around in this stuff, even though she had on one of those white forensic body suits on. He couldn't do this for a living, nope being an Officer of the law in a small town suited him just fine, much cleaner and much more of a normal way to exist.

"Looks like the remnants of a cell phone, I think Walter will want to see this", she scrapped off some dirt and bagged it and spent another couple of minutes looking around the back seats.

From there she moved to the front of the wreck and took some more samples. A piece of metal here and a strip of fabric there and looked in the remains of the trunk. Whether Walter could make much sense of this or not remained to be seen but she felt positive that the elder Bishop could find something that would help them to get home.

"You know Agent Dunham, I was thinking that I'll need a progress report on Pacey. Just an update on what he's been doing, nothing really that important, just a bit of brotherly interest. You, ah…wouldn't be free any time tonight possibly?. I could discuss this over a drink or two?.", Doug made his opening move and hoped that he was going to get the reply he was hoping for.

Inside the vehicle, Olivia tried not to make a face, she felt sorry for Doug, just a little, but she had no interest in him whatsoever, only in maintaining a professional relationship and wished that her hunch had been wrong. Putting on her best face and coolest F.B.I persona she could muster, she exited the wreck and took off her gloves.

"Good call on the car Officer Witter. Can you tell me what you found at the crime scene and fill me in on the witness statement you took?." Olivia then added as an afterthought, " I would like to keep our relationship on a purely professional basis if that's fine by you?".

Doug looked crestfallen, "I'm sorry Agent Dunham, I perhaps presumed that maybe you and I..", he stammered, he was digging himself into a really deep hole here!.

The look he was getting from Olivia convinced him to just shut up and change the subject matter. "Look, " he sighed, "There seems to be another car involved. Tyre tracks leading to and away from the swamp edge, they must have set fire to this vehicle and stripped it clean and used another to make their escape.". He gestured to the burnt out wreck. " The witness was sitting on his porch the night before and said he saw a fire coming from the area of where we found the wreck. In fact it was Pat Clark, the local garage owner that got the call from Mr Greenville our witness and he saw the tyre tracks and called me." Doug explained and then added, "Thing is", he fixed Olivia with a stare, "Pat Clark's the kind of guy who knows more about motors than most around here. Says that the vehicle you were driving in and this one here are similar. Never seen makes like 'em before. Now tell me it's none of my business but, Agent Dunham.."

Olivia was getting a little frustrated and cut him off. "Thank you for your concern Officer Witter, but our suspect escaped in an F.B.I registered vehicle whilst being escorted into custody". She knew that was a little white lie but she had the feeling that the F.B.I presence in this small town was raising some unwanted attention and questions for that matter and she had to nip this in the bud before it got out of hand.

"We'd like to keep that one between ourselves if possible, Officer Witter", she dropped her voice and gave him a stony look, "It doesn't look good for the bureau's image."

"Oh", Doug mused, he cleared his throat, "I'm also the bearer of bad tidings, Agent Dunham. I'm afraid Mr Clark wanted me to tell you that he can't fix your car. Damn if he's seen anything like it before!. Says it won't hold any electrical charge and it's beyond his expertise."

Olivia looked thoughtful, "Okay", she nodded, "Well, thank you again Officer Witter for your help, I guess I'd better get back to the lab and get these evidence bags over to Doctor Bishop".

"Anytime Agent Dunham. I, um, better get going myself" Doug smiled awkwardly as Olivia stepped out of the forensic suit which was covered in muck and goodness knows what else.

"Uh, I'll take that and dispose of it for you", he grinned like a love-sick puppy dog.

"I'll get back to you on the forensic results, Officer Witter, and by the way, your brother is doing fine. No problems, Walter has him running errands, no need to worry", she handed him the dirt encrusted overalls with a smile.

Picking up the evidence bags she exited the pound leaving Doug Witter holding the dirt encrusted overalls and watching her leave wistfully.

"Oh well, Doug. You tried." he muttered to himself. There went his plans for the evening!. Another night in with one of his favourite musicals beckoned. Maybe one day his perfect woman would show up.

Crestfallen , he headed back into the precinct, Agent Dunham was not to be.

"Walter, I think it's cruel to keep a chicken on their own, they happen to be social animals and they need SPACE!" Astrid repeated her point from earlier on as she gestured to the small enclosure that Pacey had built.

The latest acquisition to the "Fringe Team" was making herself at home despite the uproar she seemed to be causing.

"Well, the guy I told you about was adamant that he wanted this bird off his hands. She apparently rules the roost and wants her own way all the time. Acts like a diva and I guess no-one wants a prima-donna bird on their hands. High maintenance and keeping you on your toes day and night, you know how -", Pacey stopped in mid flow as Astrid glared daggers at him and he gulped letting out a final quip.. "Only making an observation Miss Farnsworth!".

"Pacey!. Honestly!", she scolded, "And tell me about roosters then?!", she arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms defensively. "Roosters strut about full of pride and self importance. They expect females to run after them and worship the ground they stand on. Oh and what about waking everyone up at an ungodly hour of the morning just because they "feel" like it...hmm?!" she retorted.

Oblivious to what was going on, Walter piped in with " Well, thankfully, Miss Ross is a superb addition to our family. I expect her to get the finest feed and will "eggspect" an egg hopefully very soon!". He chuckled.. "Eggspect"…and looked at Astrid and Pacey who groaned at the pun.

"Miss Ross?.", Pacey frowned and faced the elder Bishop, "You're calling that bird MISS ROSS?!".

"Walter, I'm sure there's some reason for the name. Would it happen to be after a certain "Motown" artist who fronted a popular 1960's girl group by any chance?" inquired Astrid with a small smirk on her lips.

Walter nodded beaming proudly.

Pacey burst out laughing, "Dr Bishop!. You're calling that chicken after a "SUPREME?".

As if on cue, Miss Ross let out an angry squawk and ran around her enclosure most annoyed, scattering hay and paper in her wake before coming to rest in her roost and glaring at Pacey in particular.

Walter looked incensed and grabbed Pacey by the arm, leading him away from the chicken run before scolding him. "NO such talk BOY!. Any references to chicken dishes, establishments that use chicken products or recipes is strictly FORBIDDEN!".

"Dr Bishop, I was only kidding..jeez..I didn't mean anything -", Pacey stammered.

"Ms Ross is a sensitive bird" Walter observed in a quieter tone, " No foul language in her presence please!".

Pacey looked at Astrid who bit back a laugh and looked away highly amused.

"Doctor Bishop" grinned Pacey, "You're just too much!".

Both of them just had to laugh once more, it wasn't so much the puns but the expression on Walter's face that was so funny.

"What did I say?!" Walter looked around innocently, missing the joke entirely.

The door to the lab opened and Olivia returned. She heard the laughter and looked at both Pacey and Astrid. "What did I miss?". As if on cue Ms Ross made her presence felt by letting out a soft series of chicken related musings.

"Olivia…meet the latest addition to our team. Walter named her "MISS ROSS", Astrid managed to control her amusement, " She's a bit of a diva, like her namesake".

Olivia turned and gave Walter a look but smiled, "He's got a chicken and he's calling it What?!".

Walter just simply stated, "The lab needs an animal, I do miss my Gene".

"Who's Gene?", Pacey piped in.

"Gene, is our cow in our lab at "Harvard" back in our reality, Walter insisted from day one that we must have a cow in the lab as he loves fresh milk." Olivia explained, "At the rate we're going at we'll have an indoor farm if we're not careful. Walter, come over here a minute, I've got something you should look at".

"You guys have a COW in your lab?", Pacey just looked incredulously at the three of them, "That's.. DIFFERENT".

"My Gene.." sighed Walter, "She's just wonderful!.". He scurried over to Olivia spying that she was carrying evidence bags and his interest was stirred.

"You haven't to clean her stall out" Astrid quipped and then turned her attention to Pacey, "I think you can get the honours with Ms Ross." grinning at his reaction. "This time, the hens are calling the shots!".

Pacey's hound-dog expression deepened and he groaned, "I guess I deserved that!", he went over to Dr Bishop as Olivia began to explain what she had collected at the car wreck.

"If you can get anything from these fabric and pieces of metal then it might help us to determine what device or method Erica Jones used to cross over. I also recovered this from the SUV as well.". She showed Walter the remains of the phone, "If we can't find Erica Jones, Walter, we're gonna need you to get us home. Officer Witter is compiling names and places where we can begin our enquiries and we'll start searching tomorrow. Until then, this is our best option".

"If this is indeed that woman's cell phone then most likely, discounting the state this is already in, it will be drained of power and most difficult to re-animate.", Walter took the phone out of the bag, looking it over.. "A puzzle indeed. .but not impossible..", he surmised.

"You're saying that you can get that working again considering it looks like its been to hell and back?!", Pacey ventured.

"Boy….nothing is ever really dead. It just needs a kick, metaphorically speaking in it's technical behind!". This may take some time Olivia, but it can work. ASTRO!"

"Here, Walter!. What do you need?."

"We need to resuscitate this phone!. Come, come, let's get to it!", Walter clapped his hands.

"Can I watch?" asked Pacey, "Even give you a hand?".

"Yes, boy, you may", Walter gave his approval wholeheartedly. "If I tell you to stay out of my way, do it!. There may be some danger to the work we will be doing. I wouldn't want you to get hurt".

"Okay, guys, I'll let you get on with it. I'll head back up to the precinct and see if there's any new leads", Olivia headed for the door and realised that Pacey was watching her every move.

Pacey frowned, Agent Dunham seemed to be like a butterfly, always in motion, never settling in one place too long to get to know. He wished he could spend some time with her, but was wanting to help out Dr Bishop and Astrid as much as he could. They made him feel like he could achieve anything and that was a new feeling that he was slowly becoming used to.

Everyone in this town thought that he'd amount to very little, but then these people had just appeared and changed his life and his perceptions in less than a day.

Pacey saw Agent Dunham give a little smile in his direction before leaving and decided that a smile was enough to keep him happy for the time being.

He smiled back, momentarily distracted from the work being undertaken in the lab.

"PLAICE!. I thought you wanted to watch what I was doing!. Come here and you might learn something boy!", Walter's impatient tone shattered his daydream momentarily.

"Plaice?!. Are you calling me after a fish Doctor Bishop?!. It's PACEY!".

He threw his hands up exasperated and shook his head. "Just once.." he muttered under his breath…"Get my name right!".

THE SCENE CHANGES TO A DARK CELLAR AND ERICA JONES'S GUEST….

The last thing that crossed Peter Bishop's mind was that he was in the middle of switching off all the lab equipment at the lab at "Harvard". His cell phone was ringing as well, for some insane reason he'd left it lying on top of the tank and before he could get to there, it had rung off.

In fact, he was just about to check who had rung him when he heard noises coming from Walter's office. Not so unusual to hear noises coming from there but unusual this time in that Walter wasn't there. Neither was Astrid as they had both been called to the F.B.I main building as there was a lead on their newest suspect. Peter was going to join them shortly but had to collect a few files regarding the case from the lab.

Stashing his cell in the back pocket of his jeans, he quietly went down the corridor to see what was going on. As he got closer to Walter's office, he heard voices and could hear hushed tones.

Putting his hand on the door, he was going to surprise the intruders, but instead he felt a sharp nip at the back of his neck.

He saw a small tranquiliser dart in his hand before collapsing on the cold floor, his senses shutting down one by one.

The last words he heard came from a woman with a hint of a British accent.

"We may not have Walter Bishop, but I think this is the next best thing".

Then blackness surrounded him, robbing him of where he was being taken.

Now Peter Bishop was surrounded by a different kind of blackness but now he was slowly coming out of his drug-induced state. His eyes tried to peer into the womb-like darkness, he felt heavy weights on his wrists and ankles. There were slivers of sunlight peeking through boarded up windows, something for him to focus on.

There was a mattress and the shape of a bed beneath him, the clink of metal against metal grated his pounding head.

He had manacles on both wrists linked by chains, same around his ankles, it looked like he was well and truly bound with no way out.

The fog in his head was clearing but the hopelessness of his situation dawned on him.

Whoever had kidnapped, chained and drugged him had planned this exceptionally well, he had no idea where he was, no way to tell how long he had been missing for and he guessed that his fate was to be a highly unpleasant one.

Attempting to stand was a different matter and he sat down hard on the bed once more after feeling weak and disorientated.

He had been in situations similar to his current predicament but this time he had a really bad feeling about this.

Hazily, he remembered his phone in the back pocket of his jeans. If only..

To his dismay, it was no longer there and he cursed silently under his breath.

All he could do was wait it out and see if his captors came to check on him. Surely someone would check on him.

He lay back down on the bunk and thought of how worried his father must be. Would he ever see Olivia Dunham's face again?.

Peter Bishop was enduring the worst kind of torture as the minutes ticked by.

The lone wolf was no longer alone, he had people he cared about. His spirit was chained and he was helpless. Suffering was his new companion in this prison. The key was compassion and that dangled hopelessly out of reach for the time being.

Late evening had fallen upon Capeside and true to his word, Pacey had decided to take Walter Bishop to the "Icehouse" and give Astrid a break from keeping the scientist out of trouble.

Pacey had suggested that she should go back to the motel and crash for a few hours and that he'd show Walter around town and grab a bite to eat. So they found themselves walking to the marina for an evening snack and Pacey was dying to pick the older man's brains on Agent Dunham and how they all got together.

"This one's on me Dr Bishop, Astrid mentioned that you don't carry much in the way of funds. Besides, I think you could do with a break from that lab and I still feel bad about how we met the other day. My mouth sometimes has a life of its own, I should use this more", he grinned and tapped his head.

Walter smiled, "You're just like my son. I wish you could meet him…both of you are too smart for your own good", he chuckled taking a seat at a table overlooking the marina.

"So…is he part of your team too?." Pacey inquired.

Walter nodded and became a little sad, "I miss him you know. He helps me out so much. He's a good man although he has his moments…more so when we reunited just under a year ago."

"So, what's his name, Dr Bishop?"

"Peter", Walter answered still looking sad.

Pacey noticed how melancholy the old man was and tried to put a smile back on his face by using the lure of the menu and some good home cooking. "Here Dr Bishop, take a look at the menu and all these fine foods we have here!. I'm sure there's something to suit you…although.." he dropped his voice to a quiet murmur, " for the sake of Ms Ross, I think the "dish of the day" is off limits!" he joked.

"Southern fried chicken!" he exclaimed as his eyes scanned the menu that Pacey handed to him, "I think we'll pass on that!".

Pacey grinned continuing, "I think she'd be in a right mood with us both. I reckon it's better to keep the lady happy wouldn't you say?". He looked over the top of his menu cheekily.

"I concur!", Walter replied. "Best to have an easy life that way!".

"Say, Dr Bishop, I was kinda wondering.." Pacey decided that he should put his plan into action, "What's the story with Agent Dunham?".

Walter narrowed his eyes wondering what Pacey's intentions were.

"Oh…I...um…", Pacey stuttered, "I only wanna know how you guys all met up in the first place," he held his hands up, "Nothing more than that!".

"Very well boy, I'll tell you the story. However, I think there's the matter of.. SYRUP SPONGE PUDDING!", he joyfully exclaimed and sighed "Oh my, custard too!".

"Okay, okay, Dr Bishop, you can get that and…how about another milkshake to wash it down with?.", Pacey tried to calm him down and also avoid any strange looks that were being thrown their way by surprised diners. " I'll get you that and you can tell me how you met Agent Dunham".

The waitress came over a little hesitantly but was won over by Pacey's charm in ordering off the menu. Pacey wondered when Joey would return from her vacation, he actually admitted to himself that he missed her put-downs and the way she could handle the toughest of customers. Yes, Miss Potter had a certain allure but since Agent Dunham had breezed into his life, he had to admit that this new circle of friends had given him a brighter outlook on life. Pacey wondered how these three people had found each other and hopefully Walter was in the mood to tell all.

"So..", he looked at Walter, " You were just about to tell me how you first met Agent Dunham".

"Was I?." Walter fixed Pacey with a stare, " Ah, yes, well…let's see boy…it began just under a year ago. I was in my seventeenth year at a place called ST. CLAIRE'S".

Walter's face took on a more haunted look and Pacey sat and listened to every word that fell from the older man's lips.

Walter Bishop began to relate the tale of how he and the other members of the team had met and began to weave together the strands of a story that had Pacey Witter at times open mouthed and eager for more just like a child listening to their favourite bed time story.

Walter certainly knew the art of story-telling well and he continued his tale well on into the

later hours of the evening.

"DID YOU SAY UNDERWEAR?!", Pacey tried hard not to picture Agent Dunham getting into the tank as Walter and he were walking along back to the motel.

"Yes boy, that's what she did, stripped to her underwear, got in a freezing cold tank and shared consciousness with her comatose partner", Walter announced to the startled teen.

Pacey admittedly was impressed, however at that moment in time it was a 50/50 split on the fact she had stripped to her underwear in the first place that had won over the "heavily drugged and sedated in a flotation tank" scenario.

Coming around to the idea, the more he thought about it, the more selfless and heroic her gesture had become. In fact, he felt his heart and imagination recaptured all over again by the bravery of this woman.

"Of course," Walter continued, "She has done this a couple of times since but thankfully Peter was on hand. I told you he is a good man".

"So, after this John Scott guy, I take it Agent Dunham is something of a "free agent", if you pardon the expression?!", Pacey cleared his throat.

Walter stopped walking and quietly answered, " She's too old for the likes of you Boy!. Besides she has hidden feelings for my son. Don't think I haven't heard the stories of you and that teacher!", he wagged his finger at the youth sounding irritated.

"Whoah there Dr Bishop!", Pacey held up his hands, " Calm down!."

Walter broke out into a laugh to break the tension, " My dear Boy!. You are not the first and certainly won't be the last young man to try and get lucky with an older woman!", he put his arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Did I ever tell you about the time at my first semester at Harvard?".

"Dr Bishop!. Why I do believe we share much in common after all!. Do tell!. I'm all ears!", Pacey grinned wildly, "I would love to hear of your adventures from your misspent youth!".

"Well, we had a most exquisite lecturer who taught me a little more than the preferred course material!. Her name was Veronica if I recall correctly and it involved an afternoon in her office with a copy of this Indian text...Do you get the idea?!".

"Dr Bishop….Just when I think I'm getting to know you!…"

Needless to say the trip back to the motel was filled with a little more colourful imagery than either of them envisaged. The evening had certainly been most enlightening for them both!.

Astrid Farnsworth was yawning as she gave the Pacey and the Elder Bishop some disapproving looks as she stood at the door of her motel room.

"Walter, what time do you call this?!".

"I'm sorry Astrid, Percy and I were engaged in such "Mutually Assured Distraction"- he proudly announced whilst grinning at Pacey, "That we completely forgot the hour!".

"MUTUALLY ASSURED DISTRACTION?" Astrid repeated, looking at Pacey, "What have you been teaching him?".

"Sorry Miss Astrid, we got talkin' and after one pudding and two milkshakes- He wouldn't stop!", he mimicked a Southern accent then changed to an English accent. "He's a very interesting fellow is Dr Bishop!".

The door opened on the second room next door and Agent Dunham stood there with an amused expression on her face.

"Miss Dunham, I'm sorry we woke you!" Pacey hastily apologised but the image of the F.B.I agent getting into a tank in just her underwear was starting to run riot in his head and knotting any coherent response, all he could do was stand there very quietly and try not to look at her.

"I hope Walter hasn't been telling you anything he shouldn't have been. No incriminating stories about Astrid or myself?", she stood leaning against the door frame with an amused expression on her face.

"No, no, Agent Dunham!. We've both been on our best behaviour!", Pacey blurted out, " Dr Bishop was just telling me about how you all met and about his son..", he trailed off rubbing his palms and looking rather distracted. He suddenly felt very self-conscious standing there and wished that Walter had never told him about the tank episode.

"Funny how we end up like this at night Pacey. You should get home, get some rest. Another busy day awaits us all!." she smiled. "Pacey, you seem a bit distracted. Everything okay?", she ventured.

"Oh, I…um…I'm cool Agent Dunham, like you say.." he went to check his watch, "I guess I…um…should really get going. Like you said…uh…busy day tomorrow!", he started to back away and tried not to catch her eye.

"Goodnight Boy!", boomed Walter as Astrid tried to usher the scientist indoors…"If Ms Ross is willing, then we shall be dining on eggs for breakfast!."

"Night Pacey, thanks for keeping an eye on him for a few hours!", Astrid ruefully smiled and succeeded in getting Walter on the right side of the door.

"Night guys," Pacey smiled and tried to collect his mangled thoughts together for one final time.

"See you tomorrow at the lab, Pacey.", Olivia caught Pacey's eye and smiled as she shut the door.

All he could do was nod and sigh as he looked at the door, "Goodnight Agent Dunham. Sleep well.." he murmured.

He could've cursed Walter for that tank story!. Sleep was not going to find him tonight for sure!. He sighed again as he began the walk back home.

"Pacey J. Witter.." he announced into the cool evening air. "Women ain't nothing' but TROUBLE!", and nearly collided with a smart dressed man who was standing on the pavement who looked even in the darkness very much out of place.

"Sorry sir!. I guess I didn't see you there!.", Pacey grinned and took in the attire of this strange gentleman pedestrian. He was dressed in a suit, replete with a tie and a fedora type hat. In his hand he carried a notebook and pen and it was the look on the man's face that Pacey did not forget.

Calmness, no reaction to the collision whatsoever, no choice words or expletives fell from this stranger's lips.

"Have a good night wherever you're heading to!", Pacey tried to break the unnatural silence that fell between their interaction, as he went on his way and looked back at this stranger.

"Strange dude!", he muttered as he continued on his way home, thinking no more of it.

The man in the suit and Fedora watched the young man in the brightly coloured shirt depart. He then took out something resembling a cell-phone and spoke into it clearly and emotionlessly.

" I have found them. The boy is not with them. I have observed the other boy.", he stated.

"Very well", he replied , answering the speaker on the other end.

"When the time comes. It will be done. The other boy is our only hope."

Mentioning a few things here…

Okay, MUCHO THANKS, to the wonderful John Noble for the "Diana Ross" comment at "Wondercon 2012"…it inspired the chicken scenario!.

"MUTUALLY ASSURED DISTRACTION" is a term found in the hilarious " New edition Urban dictionary" by Aaron Peckham. It means "distracting others in a manner that assures that neither party gets any work done".

Watch out as more of these terms will follow in the next chapters, this book has some great words for fanfic writers..

Next chapter…(better get the pen and paper back)…Pacey and Peter Bishop have a meeting "of sorts", maybe more "OBSERVER" action and oh yeah….one D.C character ends up as guinea pig in Walter's experiment.

(Sorry the little angel and devil argument on my shoulders got heated. The devil won!. Apologies in advance if you happen to be a fan of ? ( okay Pacey's safe, that's the only clue).…next time folks.. Thanks for staying with this!).

Fusion : "A Tale Of Two Universes". Chapter Six.


	7. Chapter 7

Day two of the search for Erica Jones and a way back home dawned on the "Fringe Team". Although it wasn't the start to the day that Walter Bishop had hoped for. Ms Ross had lived up to her diva like reputation and had refused to lay an egg.

Pacey was grumbling as the first task he had to perform was to clean out the chicken run, Ms Ross was taking particular exception to the this and was taking little pot-shots here and there with her sharp beak and looking rather pleased with herself.

After being pecked for the umpteenth time Pacey was getting annoyed.

"Ms Ross…I SWEAR If you peck me one more time!", he continued to scatter some seed on the floor for her to peck and scratch around whilst glaring at her and muttering about various chicken recipes under his breath.

"She likes you, boy. If she didn't then she'd let you know!", Walter tried hard to suppress his amusement and was humming a little tune as he was working away with a new experiment.

"I thought you were trying to find a way to get that cell phone working, Doctor Bishop?. Tell me again, what are you doing with that pineapple?", Pacey wondered why the scientist seemed to be fooling around with various foodstuffs rather than concentrating on the broken cell phone.

"I had a dream last night, Parsley, and I dreamt of this experiment. That place we went to yesterday evening, "The Icehouse", we should go there again. So many wonderful dishes!. Did you know I dabbled in cookery in my youth?", he explained.

"Really?", Pacey turned away from the mischievous bird and listened to Dr Bishop's story.

" I thought a little trip down memory lane would inspire some creative juices to flow and decided to try and mix two of my favourite foods together. Parsley, here in my hand I have a syringe and I am going to inject it into the pineapple.", he waved the syringe about and continued to hum.

"I'd like you to observe any outward changes in the fruit as I do this. Can you see okay from there boy?".

Pacey squatted down and gave the thumbs up sign, "Ready when you are!".

" AND FOR MY LATEST CREATION…" he stuck in the syringe and pushed down and then withdrew the needle and stood back…

" Pineapple and bacon flavour in one delicious fruit!".

"No way Doctor Bishop…that just ain't right!", Pacey's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Anything happening boy?".

"Well I see a hint of redness in the pineapple, is that a good sign?"

Walter leaned over and smelled the pineapple, " Sacrelicious!", he sighed, and then decided to cut the fruit open and see the results inside.

"Well how is it?", Pacey asked, forgetting to turn his attention back to Ms Ross.

Walter shook his head, "On the outside it was fine, unfortunately, inside it's liquefied!.".

"Back to the drawing board then," Pacey smirked and suddenly yelped "OW!".

Ms Ross let out a glorious squawk and ran out of Pacey's range and back into her house.

"Damn that bird!", Pacey cursed, "She got me right in the ass!. That's getting too flirty of you Ms Ross!".

The chicken warbled away to herself quite contentedly as Pacey stood up and backed away.

"That's the last time, I take my eyes off you young lady!", he wagged his finger.

Walter Bishop smirked, "She DEFINITELY likes you boy!."

"Yeah, Dr Bishop," Pacey rolled his eyes, "Even the chickens like my ass!".

Ms Ross warbled away in agreement, clucking to herself on a job well done, Pacey then suddenly remembered something, "By the way Doctor Bishop, I gotta work a shift down at the video store this evening and I also have to help my friend Dawson with his latest block-buster, you don't mind do you?. I'll be gone about 4 or so okay?".

"Nonsense boy!. Go and have some fun!. Who's that friend of yours LAWSON?."

"D-A-W-S-O-N, Dr Bishop, with a "D" and yeah, he's my best buddy. I promised him a few days back that I'd help him out and Pacey J Witter always keeps his word!", Pacey wondered if the scientist ever got anyone's name right.

"You should bring him to the lab, I was thinking that I could do with a test subject." Walter announced as he returned his attention to the cell phone that Olivia recovered the previous day.

"Test subject for what exactly?", Pacey inquired.

"Well, boy, this phone troubles me somewhat. We never cracked her mysteries yesterday, today I wish to learn all there is to know hidden in this device!", he replied.

"And a test subject is gonna help…How exactly?".

"My boy!. FACT!…Everything even this device has an "ON,OFF AND RESET BUTTON!"

"OK, even that pile of crispy junk...I believe you Dr Bishop, others wouldn't!. I still think it's toast…in fact it reminds me of something fried by a phaser from an old "Star Trek" episode".

Pacey looked at the thing. "Hey you ever see that one with the guy, you know…"Pacey tried to recall the episode, " He's like you guys, hopping universes except one was like a Positive Universe and the other was Negative?".

"Pastry, my boy…"Star Trek is a work of genius and I happen to be a great fan!. Why Kirk and Spock remind me so much of Bellie and I, what with the banter and the arguments!. The agony and the ecstasy!", he mused.

"So you'll know what I'm saying…the one where he fights in the corridor with his alternate version to stop both universes from destroying each other. If I could only remember his name!", Pacey tried to recall the name.

Walter suddenly froze, "Lazarus…his name was Lazarus", Walter suddenly had a look of what could only be described as pure enlightenment, "He was chasing a double of himself", he murmured, a faraway look in his eye then suddenly announced, "For every scientific problem "STAR TREK" is the basis of all answers my boy!".

"It is?!", Pacey frowned.

"STACEY, you're a genius!"

"PACEY, Doctor Bishop, you call me a girl and it's the end of a beautiful friendship here!", Pacey scowled jokingly at the scientist.

"OH…Whatever!. You figured it out…it's the POLARITY of the universe, whether it's a plus or a minus or a combination of both. AND...the tone of the universe in which we reside…EVERYTHING VIBRATES at a musical tone, don't you see THAT'S what I've been failing to see!", he rambled on excitedly.

"Okay, I told you I wasn't too hot at science but you're saying if you use a reverse charge and find the right "tone", that the crispy cell phone can be reactivated and you can get all the information you need to identify who your suspect is and where she's been?".

"YES, I can do it!. I need your help though, we need a laptop and a small generator, let me think…A TEST SUBJECT from this universe!", he looked at Pacey eagerly.

"Uh, Doctor Bishop, you know what you said about bringing Dawson into the lab?. Well, if

I'm not mistaken, said buddy owes me a favour!", Pacey retorted, "If you'll excuse me...I think I'll have a quick call to make!", Pacey sidled out of the lab door.

"MISS ROSS!. Now all we need is an egg from you and my life will be complete!", Walter spoke to the bird who just blinked at the scientist and looked bored. " I bet you'd be happy to lay an egg for that boy wouldn't you?!", Walter whispered to the chicken, the bird immediately warbled a reply.

"I thought as much!", grumbled Walter and waited for his stand in lab assistant to reappear with good news.

?

"Pacey, you said this was an emergency. Why are we here at "Capeside High"?. Isn't the school supposed to be shut over the summer?. Who is this guy that needs my help?. In fact, I haven't seen you around much for a few days, what have you been up to?". Dawson Leery was shooting questions at Pacey right, left and centre.

Pacey tried to switch off and replied, "Dawson , my good buddy, all will be explained VERY shortly…if you follow me to the science lab, we can get started."

"Started on what exactly?. Pacey, is this a secret of some sort?. Does Doug know what you're up to?.", Dawson continued with his relentless interrogation.

"Dawson, I met a group of people from the F.B.I, they came to Capeside to catch a suspect." Pacey began, "One of the group is a scientist and needs a little help in an experiment."

Dawson frowned and looked at his friend, "Experiment Pacey?. UH…you said nothing about an experiment, I mean is the guy a "scientist" scientist or is he just dabbling?."

They came to the lab doors and Pacey stopped and took a deep breath, "Dawson Leery, welcome to the new and improved school lab and Doctor Walter Bishop, F.B.I consultant and yours truly, his part time lab assistant". He swung open the door letting Dawson in first.

"Doctor Bishop…I'm back and I brought my friend with me!".

Dawson entered the lab and gasped, "Oh my god!. Pacey…Whatever happened to the lab?".

"Dawson, you ain't seen nothing yet!." Pacey grinned and hoped that Dawson wasn't going to back out of this agreement.

Ms Ross let out an angry squawk as a stranger had entered the lab and started to cause a scene.

Dawson just stared at Pacey. "Uh, Pacey…is that - ?…"

"Dawson, that's Ms Ross. She's a bit of a drama queen but once you get to know her she's just fine".

"Okay, Pacey, so there's a chicken, now where's this mad scientist?".

"MAD SCIENTIST?!. Who are you calling a "Mad Scientist" boy?!", Walter stood glaring at Dawson. He regarded the person in front of him as little more than a conduit for his experiment to be a success. This young man seemed to lack the depth and character even mischievousness that his new lab assistant had plus he had a rather boring and bland attitude to fashion, no loud and exotic colours on this person.

"Parsley, who is this?. He has quite a negative aura about him", Walter narrowed his eyes and scrutinized Dawson closely.

"Dawson Leery meet Doctor Walter Bishop", Pacey felt that Dawson and the scientist had got off to a rocky start.

" Pleased to meet you, Doctor Bishop, just call me Dawson. Say…I LOVE what you've done with the lab!. Pacey said you work with the F.B.I.. What is it that you do exactly?. How can I be of assistance?. I'd love to shoot my film in here?. Do you think that could be a possibility?.", Dawson spun around for a panoramic view of the place.

"This young fellow is your friend?." Walter whispered to Pacey.

"Yes Doctor Bishop, he's a bit of an "ask-hole", but don't hold that against him, and I don't even consider you a "mad scientist", just pretend you never heard that comment", Pacey murmured back.

Walter had a sly expression on his face.

"SO then Mr Cheery, this experiment that you have volunteered for..,if you kindly step this way, I'll explain as I strap you into the chair!", Walter grinned through gritted teeth.

"UH, Doctor Bishop, it's LEERY my second name.."

"Yes boy…whatever!", Walter ushered his hapless subject to an improvised chair and caught Pacey's eye and winked.

"Oh GOD!", Pacey thought, "What the hell is that man going to do?" and quickly decided to keep an eye on both his friend and the elder scientist.

Something was afoot…

"We'll run through this later on today. For now we should at least get set up, this will take some time to organise", Erica Jones announced as her son and their assistant stared out over the lake. "If we set up the equipment on the steps here safely secured, then the water will help to disperse the energy once the generators are turned on. The sound frequency can also be diminished as we tune into the right wavelength. We don't want to draw too much attention to our activities.".

"Do you want to talk to him now?. I'm afraid that he's awake and asking questions", Evans inquired and gesticulated towards the car.

"Well, if he's awake then we should at least put him out of his misery, bring him over", she replied and then turned to her son, "Rob, start unloading the equipment, I'd feel safer with Evans keeping an eye on our guest just in case. I've read his file, this one is not to be trusted even bound the way he is".

"Yes mother, the sooner he gets returned to his own universe the better!", he glared as Evans came back with the captive Peter Bishop.

"So glad you could join us Mr Bishop. I am an admirer of your father and his work. Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Erica Jones. David Robert Jones was my father."

"I never knew that he had a daughter Miss Jones. I guess the saying must be true, considering who your father was, "LIKE FATHER LIKE DAUGHTER". Forgive me if I can't shake your hand Miss Jones," he rattled the manacles for effect, "You seem to have me at a disadvantage here".

"With good reason, Mr Bishop, I have read your file that my father compiled on you. You seem to have a knack of getting yourself immersed in certain situations and escaping. Forgive me for being over cautious but we couldn't possibly have you escaping on us any time soon. Not when I have plans." Erica Jones circled him and smiled coldly as she tried to decipher the expression on his face.

"So I take it you're planning my demise?", Peter Bishop kept his emotions under control and kept his tone of voice quite neutral whilst watching this woman taunting him like a cat playing with a wounded bird.

"Ah, yes, down to business and straight to the point. You're an impossible man to read Mr Bishop, but I promise you I will keep my word that I brought you here for just such a purpose".

"I take it you're just going to throw me in that lake and watch me drown?. THAT is just so unoriginal and lacks a certain flair don't you think?. I'm sure your father could have come up with a better plan of action, if he were here", he taunted her drily.

An ice cold venomous look clouded Erica Jones green eyes as she regarded her prisoner, "How very droll Mr Bishop, in fact, I think your father will be most upset when I am finished with you. The saying "AN EYE FOR AN EYE" in this case is highly significant. After all, you were part of the team at Reiden Lake which killed my father and I do believe in this case that since you flicked the switch on the device which shut the wormhole…" she came closer and then whispered to him, "That you should suffer the same fate as he did".

" So you're going to send me through a portal to god knows where and then shut it down whilst I'm in the event horizon. Bravo, Miss Jones, I underestimated just how much you are indeed like your father", Peter Bishop behind his smart ass exterior was wondering just exactly WHERE he was currently and now definitely knew he was in serious trouble.

"Look out at this lake, Mr Bishop, in a manner of speaking I am Charon, the carrier of souls over the River Styx. You will pay the toll with your life and with the suffering of those who care about you the most when they retrieve your corpse", Erica Jones swept her hand dramatically to take in the lake view and smiled. "I will have my closure and I am only showing you this as a mark of respect for your father's work and the respect my father had for yours".

"Gee thanks, Miss Jones, looks like you do have a human heart after all!", Peter Bishop mocked and three seconds later was left gasping for breath as Rob Jones punched him in the stomach.

"That is for..", hissed Rob Jones, before getting a chance to finish, heard his mother cut in to finish the sentence.

" The pain and loss you have caused my family name Mr Bishop", she motioned to Evans who dragged him back to his feet. "Take him back to his cell", she told her assistant.

"Oh and Mr Bishop, you have until sunrise tomorrow until we meet again for the final time."

Peter Bishop was led back to the car whilst Rob and Erica Jones looked on.

"Rob, calm yourself, I don't want him to know that you're my son", she murmured.

"Mother, that man killed your father, my uncle!. How can you expect me to stand by and say nothing and not defend our family honour?!", he replied through gritted teeth and in a low voice.

"Patience, my son, our time is near. Just a little longer", she replied.

Rob Jones glared at the prisoner in the car wishing that he could have time alone with him and take his revenge without the ever watchful eye of his mother.

"Very well, mother, I shall enjoy that moment when it arrives".

"So will I son, so will I..".

******************************************************************************************************************************************

In the shade of the trees nearby, a figure in a suit was writing down computations in a small notebook. As he finished the last line, he noticed that Peter Bishop was being interrogated by his kidnapper. He noted the equipment that was being set up and loaded out of the vehicle nearby. An expression of concern marred his usual expressionless features and he took out his communication device.

"I fear the boy is going to die", he spoke and noted the reply.

"I cannot interfere with the timeline here. There are unforeseen consequences which I have not yet calculated".

The reply came through and he then added, "Very well, I will do what needs to be done."

He put away his device and continued to watch event unfold by the water's edge. Again he began to scribble in his note book, this time adjusting his estimates and coming to one startling conclusion.

He needed help, and there was only one person who could provide that help.

The observer shut his notebook and simply vanished. No imprint or trace of him left where he had been standing. Almost like he had never really been there in the first place.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

"Are these really necessary?." Dawson couldn't move his hands as Dr Bishop had decided to Velcro his wrists to the chair and that had set alarm bells in his head. Even Pacey felt a twinge of concern at what Walter Bishop was planning.

"Parsley, my boy, would you place these pads and electrodes over Mr Eerie's neck, arms and head please?", Walter gesticulated and smiled sweetly.

"Uh sure Doctor Bishop", Pacey then tried to calm Dawson down. "I think if you try to relax Dawson, just take deep breaths and shut your eyes, relax a bit…it should be fine", he offered.

Dawson shut his eyes but still insisted on trying to ask Doctor Bishop if he wanted a small part in his latest production, "I'm sure that I could offer you a specially written part, set in this lab. I mean, it would help my grades out if you could just say yes, Doctor Bishop".

"Dawson Man!. Concentrate on the breathing!", Pacey tried to keep him from driving Walter and himself mad with all the unnecessary chatter.

Walter ignored the boy and began to explain just what exactly his experiment was all about. "As you can see, I have modified this very basic laptop to read the vibrational tone that you emit and the program will convert it to a musical tone. This machine here…", he pointed to a Geiger counter which had also been slightly adapted, " This will measure the energy polarity either on a minus, positive or mixed scale and will also be converted by the laptop to a reading which will help me to determine the universe..-".

"Doctor Bishop, I think that's a bit too technical for us. Why don't we just say you're gonna get energy readings from Dawson here...no need to techno babble!", Pacey cut in realising that Walter was about to give away the "Big Secret" and needed to be reined in.

Dr Bishop peered at Dawson, "NOW RELAX!. DEEP BREATHS!", he ordered the teenager.

"Uh, Doctor Bishop, if you're only taking energy readings then why am I restrained. I don't think this is a good idea!. You're telling me to relax and yet I can't move my arms, there's something not right here!", Dawson started to become a little agitated, "Pacey, get these things off me!", he looked at him pleadingly.

"Just relax Dawson, trust me buddy, you're in no danger", Pacey tried to reassure him.

"PACEY..now!", he was adamant.

Walter suddenly reappeared and in a flash had Dawson sedated. He stood there smiling and sighing. "Peace and Quiet!", he looked at Pacey, "Now I can hear myself think. Boy, do you not have any friends that are less ANNOYING than that young man?!. Next time bring someone less inclined to talk!."

"Doctor Bishop, now that my friend is actually sedated.." Pacey leaned in and whispered the last part of the sentence, " I think you did us both a favour, though you do understand of course, if he was awake I would NOT openly admit that to his face".

Walter grinned, "For every rule there is an exception!. Ms Ross would you agree with us?"

As usual the bird let out a loud squawk and settled down again.

"She's a good bird isn't she?", Walter grinned, "PASTRY!…that sedative won't last very long!…THERE'S WORK TO BE DONE!".

"Aye, Aye Doctor Bishop, ready for your orders!".

"Excellent…now I want you to watch the reading on the first machine, note if it is positive, negative or mixed and take a note." Walter explained and flipped on the generator switch, "At least Mr EERIE won't feel this...I neglected to mention how much of a charge I was going to have to shock him with!. This takes me back to the good old days boy…now are you ready?".

"Certainly Doctor B.", replied Pacey. He looked at his friend Dawson on the chair, "Sorry Buddy, just as well you aren't awake for this", he muttered as Walter threw the switch and Part One of the experiment roared into life.

For some strange reason Pacey watched the second part of the experiment a short time later and wondered why his friend resembled FRANKENSTEIN'S MONSTER as the second charge convulsed his body. In a way he could imagine Doctor Bishop being the crazy scientist ushered out of normal society and taking refuge in a dark and lonely castle somewhere and doing very socially unacceptable experiments on hapless travellers seeking sanctuary from the harsh outdoor elements.

As he noted the results he just had to ask Dr Bishop, "See when he wakes up. He's gonna be okay?. No unintentional after effects We should warn him of?".

"He may not remember this experiment or being brought into this lab. Short term memory loss is to be expected. Other than that, he should be fine", Walter replied as he studied the data and looked thoughtful. "You can take the electrodes off him and release him from the chair now", he added as an afterthought.

"You know, you were willing to stick me in that chair and I can't help but think that if I was unwilling as Dawson here…" Pacey gesticulated toward his friend, "You would've knocked me out". The last part was more of a statement than a question.

Walter smiled apologetically it seemed, "You would've been a better subject boy, however, I am glad that you didn't volunteer."

"So am I", Pacey began to peel the pads of Dawson's arms, "Daswon, buddy.." he whispered, "Sorry if this hurts!", he began to peel off the electrodes taking hair off with them, he winced and muttered, "Don't think I could go in for all that waxing!".

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Astrid and Olivia were walking up to the school entrance. So far today had been frustrating to say the least. Walter hadn't figured out a way to reanimate the phone in any way, the D.N.A results from the burnt out SUV had proved nothing and they had spent the better part of the morning and early afternoon following leads. Leads which consisted of looking in all the unpopulated areas around Capeside for any sign of Erica Jones.

Astrid had gone with Deputy Davis in one car and Olivia had gone with Doug Witter in another to check out swamp-land, islands and derelict buildings. So far, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack and the clock was against them. The trail was getting cold.

They needed some good news as the stress of their situation was starting to tell.

Olivia noticed that Pacey and a rather dazed young man were sitting on the steps leading to the school and wondered what had been happening in the lab since they had left.

"Hey Pacey…so what's up?. Has Walter succeeded with his phone reanimation experiment yet?", she knew Pacey had been acting weird since he and Walter had been out on their trip the night before and was trying to find out what was going on.

"Well, I have good news on that front", Pacey tried to lock up the forbidden images in his mind and act cool, "My buddy Dawson here AND I hasten to add with a little help from yours truly, managed to solve that particular problem!".

"Really?. Well that's good news," Astrid smiled, "We've had an unsuccessful morning chasing down dead ends, maybe this is the silver lining on a cloudy day".

"Uh, I think I'm okay now Pacey, I'll get going. Catch you later", Dawson got to his feet and wobbled slightly, "I must have really been out for a while!", he muttered rubbing his temples.

"See you buddy, just watch how you go there!" Pacey called out after him.

"Care to explain Pacey?" Olivia queried.

"You don't really want to know Agent Dunham…put it down to Walter Bishop and some crazy experiment!" he grinned. "Oh, Astrid…I forgot to tell you, he said that the next part of the experiment involved fruit".

Astrid groaned, "Not Fruit!. I think that silver lining wasn't meant to be."

"If you ladies care to follow me", Pacey went and held the door open, "I think Doctor Bishop may be ready for us".

Astrid grumbled loudly, "THIS TIME, I am not cleaning up the lab!".

******************************************************************************************************************************************

"OBSERVE THE HUMBLE MANGO!", the voice of Walter Bishop resonated throughout the lab as he switched the lab equipment on and it hummed into life.

Astrid folded her arms unimpressed, "Great Walter!. No mess remember?!".

"Astro, do you not know that mangoes are the most flavourgasmic of fruits?." he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and a sly grin.

"Flavourgasmic?" she turned to Pacey, "Are you responsible for that description Pacey?".

"Okay there", Pacey pleaded innocence, "I did not teach him that word!".

Olivia bit down a smile and asked Walter, "Have you got the frequencies that we require to use on that phone or not?."

"Watch and learn…" Walter turned up the dials and punched the keys on the laptop and turned on the generator then pointed to the mango…"There she goes!".

The team all looked towards the fruit which was suddenly vibrating to the point of levitating but the effect was only temporary as it seemed to settle down but with a strange unearthly glow or aura around it.

Walter beamed wildly, "Parsley here figured it out with the help of a "STAR TREK" reference or two!", he clapped his hands and looked as pleased as punch.

Astrid still looked far from impressed, "So," she sighed, "We've just turned on a mango…whatever next?!".

Walter turned the dials back down and went to hook up the remains of the phone to the laptop. "Difficult though it was, I have managed to interface both these pieces of tech together, we should get the desired results. Ready everyone?".

Olivia nodded as did Pacey, Astrid made a wry face and Walter flipped the dials and switched on the back up generator to give it more power.

A crackle and a hum followed as the phone came on and spluttered back into life and began to download its contents into the laptop.

Astrid realised that it had worked and was about to congratulate Walter and apologise when Pacey noticed something was happening to the mango. The fruit was expanding and almost bursting.

"Uh GUYS…I don't want to be a pain in the ass but I suggest we all duck!", he suggested.

"DUCK?. Boy why should we duck?" Walter retorted.

"Hit the deck guys...look at that mango!", he pointed to the fruit that was just seconds from exploding.

Astrid and Olivia looked at the fruit and then saw Pacey dive for the safety of the inside of the wooden benches.

"OH my…" Walter realised what was going to happen and immediately dived for the laptop, yanked the phone away and threw it into the nearest empty corner of the lab.

He grabbed the laptop and held it firmly to his chest and hid behind the nearest bench just as the mango exploded sending a stream of hot pulp and skin over the tops of the science benches.

"Stay down guys, this isn't over!", warned Olivia as within the next minute the phone blew sending shrapnel within half a metre from where they were all crouching.

"Isn't this exciting!", Walter stood up and suddenly realised that he'd done it again and looked rather shamefully at Astrid.

"Walter!, I was going to say that I misjudged you.." Astrid gingerly looked around…"Exploding mango and cell phones, look at the mess Walter!", she gestured around the room.

Pacey looked above him as he saw the top of the science bench covered in mango skin and looking further over, the actual stone had embedded itself into the hard wood of the bench.

"I think the board of governors wouldn't like this too much", he mused as he picked up mango stained parts of the cell phone and held it between thumb and forefinger.

"Walter", Olivia sighed, "I agree with Astrid…No more fruit!".

"I must've forgotten to calculate the effect of the generator on both objects", Walter mused, "I saved the laptop from destruction though, if you give me a couple of minutes, we will hopefully have our questions answered!".

"Then this all hasn't been a complete waste of time", Olivia took in the state of the lab.

"Uh, I think Astrid and I should head off to the Janitor's office and get a mop and clean up," Pacey could see Astrid wasn't really pleased with Walter and the havoc he had caused.

Olivia had a small piece of mango skin caught in her hair, Pacey just noticed and gingerly reached out to get it.

"Sorry Agent Dunham,", he apologised, "Looks like you took a hit", he could feel the colour rising in his cheeks.

"You too Pacey, there's a bit on your shirt", she pointed out with a small smile and picked it off his collar.

Pacey just went, "Oh, thanks….I…ah.."

Ms Ross let out a deep cackle as if unhappy that another woman was commanding Pacey's attention.

"Damn that bird, she's so possessive!", Pacey muttered.

Olivia bit back another smile, "Better get that mop Pacey".

"Come on Pacey, I think the sooner we get tidying this lab up, the better", Astrid headed for the door.

"I couldn't agree more!", he sighed as he managed to shoot Ms Ross with a glare as he headed out the door.

"Olivia…IT WORKED!", Dr Bishop stared at the data as it streamed on screen and added, "The modifications I made worked!". His short lived joy turned into despair and total horror as his face became ashen. "Oh no…it can't possibly be!".

"Walter what is it?. Show me!", Olivia became concerned, she laid a hand on Walter's arm, "It's okay Walter, whatever it is can't be all that bad" she tried to reassure him.

Walter turned the screen to Olivia, his bottom lip started to tremble, "Oh Olivia…it's much worse, read the data onscreen.."

"Walter…how is this possible?!…this isn't Erica Jones cell phone". Her face too had gone ashen and as she read the calls made and received she realised that things had gone from bad to downright serious within a matter of minutes.

"This is Peter's cell phone. He's here in this universe somewhere, trapped just like us".

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Sorry Folks…next chapter will feature Pacey and Peter Bishop's first meeting. Kinda didn't get around to it due to lack of time and other scenes needing to get written first!.

Oh yeah and of course "STAR TREK", the episode I chose to reference instead of the OBVIOUS one was "The Alternative Factor". The mirror universe is a classic episode but this episode is much more interesting and of course I am a "Trekkie" at heart.

"Flavourgasmic": an involuntary moan when you eat good food, usually on the first bite

"Ask-hole" : a person who asks many stupid and pointless questions (Sorry Dawson fans!)

"Sacrelicious": a recipe which should not exist for religious reasons, but tastes superb!

( All from the "Urban Dictionary by Aaron Peckham)

Finally, the "Styx" and "Charon" come from a classical myth where the souls of the dead were ferried across the river to the afterlife. Most bodies were buried with a coin, in the belef that the ferry toll had to be paid to get across…if you had no money…basically your soul was screwed and had to wander around aimlessly forever more.

Last word….okay, maybe this will run about 3 maybe 4 chapters more, but you can never tell. Next chapter or further ahead…The Observer breaks the law, more Walter and Pacey antics and of course Pacey gets himself thrown back in jail again!.

Post again next week if all goes to plan.

Fusion: "A TALE OF TWO UNIVERSES". Chapter Seven.


	8. Chapter 8

The mood in the lab had turned sombre. Astrid, Walter and Olivia looked devastated and were struggling to come to terms with what the test results had shown.

Pacey was content to do the cleaning up and let the three members of the "Fringe" team console each other and let the news sink in.

He wanted to help, but didn't know what to say to make things better. Even Ms Ross was affected by the change of mood and remained quiet and calm, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Walter, we'll find him, whatever it takes, we'll get him back. Wherever this woman is, Peter will be there too.." Astrid squeezed Dr Bishop's hand sympathetically and tried to believe her own words whilst casting an eye in Olivia's direction.

Olivia wasn't taking the news in well either. All the unspoken feelings that she had for Peter that were buried were threatening to spill over and she felt angry more than anything else. She was supposed to be a good agent, the best in her field of expertise!. WHAT was missing?. There was something that she had overlooked and it was now eating away at her confidence as her emotions threatened to destroy her cool, calm exterior. Frustration made her want to lash out and give release to her inner turmoil but she swallowed back the bitterness and tried to search for something to restore her equilibrium.

"What's she done to him?" Walter looked frantically at Astrid and pleadingly towards Olivia, "Olivia we have to find him!", tears were welling in his eyes as he continued, "Peter shut the portal at REIDEN LAKE but it was MY invention of the plug, MY TECHNOLOGY which ultimately killed Mr Jones. I killed him…why didn't they take me instead of my son?!".

"Walter, don't think like that!", Astrid scolded him, " David Robert Jones was a twisted, evil man and it's in the past, he's dead…BUT YOU ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE for Peter's disappearance. We'll find him Walter, safe and well.", she tried to keep up his morale not just for Walter's sake but for everyone in the lab.

"I'm afraid…" Walter looked at Astrid and Olivia and buried his head dejectedly in his hands. Astrid caught Olivia's worried expression and then looked away, her own emotions were also feeling the general anger, tension and frustration in the room and couldn't find a way past the gathering storm clouds.

Pacey wanted to tell them all it would be okay and thought about trying to cheer the scientist up, but it was obvious that there was no room for humour in this situation and he wisely kept his thoughts to himself. He knew he wasn't really a fully fledged member of this small team, but even still…there had to be a way he could help. In fact, he had an idea…

"Agent Dunham, is there anything I can do to help?. I mean…there has to be some way right?", he chose his words carefully.

Olivia smiled sadly. "Thanks for the offer Pacey,".

" You said you and Astrid had been out checking places out this morning right?".

"Yeah, your brother was quite helpful in compiling a list of all the places where someone could hide, you know, deserted buildings, scrub land and we still had no lucky breaks", she explained.

"Agent Dunham, it strikes me that you've had a busy morning. I think it may be safe to say that you had no luck in finding any clues because maybe, just maybe…", Pacey trailed off and looked at her with raised brows.

"Pacey?!", Olivia gave him a look that said he knew something that she didn't and she demanded the answer and crossed her arms defensively.

"Agent Dunham, if you can't find something hidden, I usually find that it's always staring you in the face", Pacey trailed off and went back to cleaning the lab, waiting for a response to his answer.

The penny dropped in Olivia's mind. "My god!" she exclaimed a few seconds later, "That's it!".

Pacey smirked as he worked, and mentally congratulated himself, it seemed his little ploy had worked after all.

"Astrid, Walter…what if we've been working on the wrong assumption here!", she spoke excitedly, "Pacey, get over here, you need to be a part of this as well!", she called him over.

Pacey put down the brush and shovel he'd been working with and went over to hear Agent Dunham deliver a solution to the situation that had been vexing them all.

" Pacey, you know Capeside well enough don't you?".

" Yes ma'am, sure do..", he replied and wondered what this was leading to.

"Okay, I want you to think of a place, ANY place you can think of that someone could hide without arousing suspicion. What I'm saying is…hiding in plain sight like you were suggesting, except this place wouldn't be the first place you'd think of, if you know what I mean", she fixed him with a questioning look.

"Agent Dunham, tell me again where you and Astrid have been looking, better to know where you've been already as going over old ground would be unproductive to say the least", he replied, holding her gaze.

Olivia gave him a written list of the places already visited and Pacey shook his head sadly, "I would've said all these places were contenders but then again,", he sighed, "Sometimes people have secrets to hide in towns like these, not always places you know", came yet another wistful observation from the lips of the younger Witter.

"Pacey, are you suggesting that our suspect is hiding or being shielded by someone in this town?" Astrid chipped in.

"That's it!", Olivia nodded positively, "THAT is the part of the puzzle that needed to fall into place!".

Pacey's expression brightened, "So you're saying that we're looking at the people in power, people that seem outwardly to be upstanding members of the community, when in fact…things are somewhat shady behind closed doors?".

"Exactly Pacey, Exactly!. I need to go and find your brother, we need a list of all the people in Capeside involved in law enforcement, business, even politics and start to search their homes and premises!", she began putting on her jacket and smiled at Walter.

"Looks like there's a small chink of light breaking through the clouds Walter. I know it's not much, but it's a start," she reassured the scientist, "I'll get back to you if we find anything".

Walter nodded, " I can't lose him Olivia…he's my son…if anything were to happen to him..".

"Walter, it's okay, it's a lead, we can't give up hope", Astrid tried to keep his spirits up.

Walter sat at the bench with his head in his hands, his emotions were threatening to overwhelm him, "Dear God…the sins of the father!" he repeated several times and rocked back and forth trying to keep emotional control.

Pacey laid a hand on the scientist's shoulder, "Dr Bishop, it will be okay you know", he spoke gently and positively.

"I hope so boy…I hope so", Walter weakly smiled back.

Before Olivia left she took the opportunity to say something to Pacey that she felt had to be said but didn't want the others to overhear.

"Pacey, could I have a quick word?", she motioned towards the lab door.

Pacey wondered what this was about but followed her to the door and held it open for her.

"You're good with Walter, Pacey. I never got around to telling you that. What you did back there made me proud of you. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have held out much hope in finding Peter. Thank you for that.", she looked at him intently.

"Well Agent Dunham…it was just a thought that slipped into my head and really, Dr Bishop is a pretty cool guy, he told me how you guys all met and he also told me that he really respects you Agent Dunham after going in that tank in just…" Pacey realised he had said too much and cast his eyes downward and looked uncomfortable.

"So that's why you've been acting all weird on me?!", Olivia stifled a laugh, despite the whole situation that was enfolding. "Oh Pacey!".

"Just forget I said that okay!. Me and my smart-ass mouth!", he looked annoyed for saying it as he met Olivia's look of amusement with a hound-dog expression.

"Pacey,", Olivia's voice dropped low, "Don't worry about it, it's okay. All I wanted to say was thanks for your help and.." she leaned in closer, "I think you won me over, you know that last bit of the bargain you said you wanted.."

Pacey looked amazed…"Oh that!".

"You've earned it, I promise you if we get Peter back, then I'll allow you that third wish".

"Better go Pacey, see you later".

Pacey stood at the door with a dazed expression at first, then he broke out the biggest smile he could muster.

" Olivia Dunham…I think I just won you over" he mused, before heading back in and continuing the thankless task of tidying the lab.

After renewed hope set in and the lab seemed a cheerier place, Pacey excused himself and let Astrid keep Walter's spirits up. Considering the turn of events, he would've stayed but both of them insisted that he should go out and meet with Dawson.

He reached his friend's house with a spring in his step. Olivia Dunham was on his mind and the little conversation that they had shared at the lab door. Hopefully Walter's son could be tracked down and he hoped for Walter's sake that he was going to be found alive.

"I think you may have saved my son's life…PACEY,", Walter had finally got his name right, as his words echoed in his head, "Thank you".

Pacey caught sight of Dawson loading up a camera and a tripod into a bag as well as a few other essentials and it was time to head off up to the "Stockton" Estate where the temple and lake were to be today's location shooting. Of course they hadn't much time to shoot up there as the owners of the estate weren't keen on trespassers and passionately prosecuted anyone caught on their property without good enough reason to be there.

Pacey had fond memories of the place. After all it was where he and Miss Jacobs had shared some intimate time and his mind drifted back there until Dawson's voice broke into his thoughts.

"Pacey…penny for them!".

"What?"

"You're thoughts, you looked a million miles away. Bit like me this morning!", he laughed as he finished up loading the equipment.

"Dawson man…you were well out of it!. Are you okay now?!"

"Yeah, fine, still can't remember a thing about how it happened, anyway.." he looked around at the light quality available, "We should get going, there's not much time if you're working tonight."

"I'm ready buddy, just waitin' on you!", joked Pacey as he ran ahead..

"Pacey..get your butt back here and carry the bag…!", Dawson whined and watched Pacey dance ahead of him. "Man!", he struggled to carry the bag at first but found his rhythm after a few metres.

"Someone's in a good mood!" he muttered and shook his head as they began their short journey to their intended destination.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

"Coast clear?" Dawson watched as Pacey looked around and broke cover onto the path that would lead them to the temple.

"Yep, no-one there." he replied looking around, "Seems like Capeside's "Groundskeeper Willie" is nowhere in sight".

"Pacey, that's an exaggeration, the guy isn't even Scottish!." Dawson pointed out as he joined his friend and started to rattle off 10 reasons why the Stockton's grounds person was much meaner than "THE SIMPSON'S" counterpart.

"Oh come on Dawson!", protested Pacey and of course in a fake Scottish accent started to yell…"Get aff ma land or ye'll be sorry laddie!".

"Pacey, quit fooling around, come on!", whined Dawson, "Your turn to carry the camera equipment".

"Oh, okay Dawson!", Pacey took the case and carried it the rest of the way as well as muttering a few classic "Groundskeeper Willie" classics to keep their spirits up.

Not long after, they found that they weren't alone as they reached their destination.

Pacey and Dawson just looked at one another, someone obviously was doing something here, there was equipment covered in plastic sheeting, none of which looked like it was to do with filming of any kind.

"Pacey, what the hell is all this stuff?", Dawson went and looked underneath the nearest cover and started a visual examination of the machinery involved. "There's no way this is used for filming anything, it's like something out of a science fiction novel, maybe someone is filming and this is just part of a set we've stumbled into."

"Uh, Dawson -", Pacey frowned as he tried to recall something that Doctor Bishop had been telling him about travelling between universes or something like that. "Unless Spielberg has a science degree, I think we should just go…this doesn't look too good buddy, in fact, this looks like something that I should probably go and tell…" he trailed off as the particular piece of equipment he was exploring suddenly hummed into life.

"What did you do to that Pacey ?!. Come on…" he grabbed his own camera equipment and headed for the quickest exit possible, "Come on Pacey…someone's probably heard us and if they find us we'll be in real trouble!".

"Go then…I'll join you shortly.." Pacey frowned as the back panel of the machinery opened up and he looked inside quizzically.

"Pacey, I'm not leaving you.."

"Dawson…GO!…If anyone's coming then let it be me that gets it. You've got your camera and stuff to carry back...go on...I'll be behind you…go buddy", Pacey urged him.

"Pacey!. You're crazy man!", Dawson took one last look at his buddy and made off into the path that was the shortcut out of there, through the woods.

Pacey watched him go and then resumed his exploration of the technology in front of him.

"The power cell in inter-universal travel technology is of great importance and must not be underestimated, indeed…a suitable gateway cannot be formed if there is no sufficient power source to begin with." Pacey spoke the words out loud as a second voice spoke those words along with him.

He froze and turned around slowly.

"Doctor Bishop told you those words and you must pay attention to them."

The man in the suit with a fedora hat blinked at him and stood there behind him.

"Don't I recognise you from some place?", Pacey grinned, he was caught right in the act and knew this called for some quick thinking.

The Observer cocked his head to the side as if listening out for something.

"There is not much time. The power cell is the key . That is what you must take and you must keep it safe. Give it to Doctor Bishop. He will know what it means and it will help the others."

"Power cell?." Pacey looked at the guy, "You want me to take the battery out of this thing, basically steal it and give it to Doctor Bishop?. Who the hell are you man?".

" I am a friend but cannot interfere with any events in this universe. You must take the power cell. There are people coming who will harm yourself and the other. Go now."

Pacey turned back to the machine and then turned back to the strange man. "Whoah there!", he noticed that the man had vanished. "Man!", he muttered and decided to just take the damn thing and get out of here as fast as he could.

"Power cell…" his eyes caught onto something that resembled a battery and yanked it out of the machine.

The thing just shut down immediately and Pacey shut the back panel and quickly recovered the thing back up.

He heard a car engine drawing closer and looking at the tech in his hand muttered, "Time to go!" and dived for the tree-line and ran, not daring to look back.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Erica Jones and her son arrived back up at the lake for a trial run of their equipment. Their car drew up on the road beside the temple and they got out and walked towards the steps.

"Mother, I think someone's been here", Rob Jones looked at several plastic covers that had fallen to the ground and commentated, "There's no breeze and look!", he noticed that there were signs of a hurried exit as the undergrowth had been disturbed and several plant stems had been damaged or broken. There were two sets of tracks leading away, one heading into the woods, the other heading the in the same general direction but veering a slightly different way.

"KIDS!", Erica Jones spat venomously, "We'll have to call the precinct again and have them send someone out. In the meantime, son, let's have a run through for tomorrow morning", she took out her cell and rang Evans.

"Evans, we may have kids on the estate again. Call the precinct and have them drop by. In the meantime, keep an eye out and head back to the house".

She looked around as she ended the call…if anything were damaged or missing then there would be hell to pay if she ever found out who had been here.

"Mother!", Rob Jones called out, "Almost ready when you are".

She returned to help her son calibrate the co-ordinates for the particular universe that they required and hoped that this was just a little hitch in their plan. Tomorrow morning, it would be over and they could all get back to living their lives in peace once more.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Pacey almost fell to the ground as a high pitched squeal assaulted his ears. In fact it was like feedback but more head splitting as the effect lasted luckily only a few seconds.

"What the hell was that?", he was breathing hard and felt like he had run a marathon but must've taken a wrong turn somewhere as he didn't know where he was.

"Great Witter!." he cursed, "You're lost!. It's not like you haven't been here a thousand times already!".

He looked at the sun filtering through the trees and decided that he'd better get the hell off this estate before trouble found him. He looked ahead and saw that strange suited man walking ahead.

"Hey You!." he yelled, jogging to catch up to him, "Hey wait up!. You got me into this…get me out of it!".

The observer kept his pace and Pacey struggled to keep up with him. "Come on man!", he yelled.

The observer walked on, occasionally stopping and turning to check that Pacey was still following him and kept on walking.

After twenty minutes of the "cat and mouse" approach, Pacey was frustrated to say the least and felt it was time to stop this once and for all.

The Observer had stopped and seemed to be waiting for him to play catch up again.

"Hey!. What do you think you're doin' man?. We've been at this for too long!", Pacey's eyes blazed but the Observer just stood passively by and turned and pointed.

Pacey noticed that they were at the tree-line and beyond that lay an elegant house, quite a large property with patches of ivy climbing up the walls and the smell of honeysuckle wafted in on an ever growing breeze.

"You must see something. Something Important. I must go. You must go on alone.", again the Observer spoke unfazed by the anger and hostility that blazed from the young man next to him.

"You still haven't told me who the hell you are!", demanded Pacey.

"A friend" replied the Observer, "Look for the basement", he added and returned his gaze to the house.

"Basement", Pacey repeated and took his eyes off the Observer for a split second, "First you entice me into being your accomplice and I steal something, now you're…" he looked around, he was talking at thin air…"Disappearing on me again!" he sighed, "Plus I now have to add " trespasser" to my list of talents!".

Checking that no-one was patrolling the grounds, Pacey dived out of the tree-line and began his search for the basement and that "something" that his strange accomplice wanted him to see.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Peter Bishop woke from a troubled sleep as his sixth sense was triggered by something. He strained to pick out anything unusual in the background but could hear nothing but the birds singing and the rattle of his fetters as he moved.

He got to his feet and moved to the boarded up window, a piece of board had worked loose during his imprisonment and he'd at least got a chance to see a little of what was happening outside.

From his surroundings, he knew he was being kept on an estate in the country somewhere. There were dense woods around the property and he now realised that there was a lake since he had met his captor for the first time.

The small gap let in a little sun which he was grateful for, his kidnappers hadn't seen or chose to ignore this detail which at least kept his spirits up.

Peter Bishop knew he was in trouble. From what Erica Jones had told him, he was no longer in his own universe but somewhere else. If he did escape, without crucial information to pinpoint EXACTLY where he was, he was still essentially a prisoner looking for a way home. Indeed the situation was going from bad to worse as he realised that the sands of time were slowly draining away and by sunrise tomorrow he'd be heading into the afterlife.

If only there was just some way to get a message to his father…

Pacey kept his eyes and ears open. He cursed this strange man for putting him in harms way and only hoped that Dawson had made it out unharmed and unseen.

"Damn!" he cursed loudly as he followed a set of stairs and continued his quest for the basement..

Peter Bishop heard cursing. In fact it sounded like a "Damn!" to him.

"Hey.. anyone out there?", he banged on the board of the window, desperate for attention.

A pair of blue eyes pressed up from outside, "Quit it man!. You're gonna get us both caught!", came the reply.

"Oh SORRY, but I am pretty much shackled here!", Peter Bishop rattled his chains for effect, "Tell me then, how was I supposed to get your attention then?".

"Look buddy, they don't like trespassers on this estate, just pipe down would ya?. I don't want to be on the tale end of a "MR BURNS" like scenario as in "Release the hounds Smithers!". My butt's in enough trouble as it is!", retorted Pacey.

"Kid…you sound like a real smart ass. Who are you anyway?", Peter decided to quieten down a bit as he seemed to have run into a stroke of luck.

"My name's Pacey. Pacey Witter. And who the hell are you and why are you in that basement? You don't live there do you?."

"Well Pacey, nice to meet you and by the way, you think I like being shackled in a basement deprived of my freedom?. The name's Peter Bishop by the way."

"Really?. No way!", Pacey suddenly exclaimed, "Doctor Walter Bishop…he's your dad right?".

"What?!. How the hell did you know that Pacey?. Yes, he's my father, you gotta tell me how you know him…Are you telling me he's here in this universe?!" Peter despite all his bravado and sarcasm felt a lump starting to form in his throat. How the hell was his Father here ?!.

"Look man, there's no time. I gotta go…the man in the suit and the hat said I had to keep this power cell from something safe and to give it to your dad. I can't risk getting caught!".

Pacey knew he should be going.

" The man in the suit?. He's called an "Observer" but that's a story for another time. Pacey…listen to me…they're gonna kill me, tomorrow at sunrise. You have to get a message to him. Tell him that they're planning to open a door and kill me the way that David Robert Jones went. He'll know what to do, Pacey, I need you to remember that!".

Pacey quickly replied, "Not without the battery they won't. It might buy you some time. Look man, I seriously need to go. Your father's here along with Astrid and Agent Dunham. Oh yeah and I wish he'd get my name right as well!", Pacey joked.

"Pacey, when I get out of here, I think we'll have some stories to share on my father. Better go kid….tell Olivia.." he choked on the words.

" I know man…when they found your phone I saw the look in her eyes...I'll tell her I saw you. I'll bring the cavalry Mr Bishop, just hold tight."

Pacey's eyes disappeared from the small gap and Peter Bishop felt tears in his eyes.

His father was here in this universe along with Olivia and Astrid. Somehow things had just got a whole lot better. Pacey's words echoed in his mind and for the first time in days he let a smile form on his lips. Now at least he knew where his phone had gone to and that his friends knew he was here wherever "here" was exactly.

" I'm trusting my life to a kid called Pacey" he muttered, "I hope the kid makes it out okay".

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Pacey dived for the tree-line as he saw two men wandering around the perimeter of the house. One was a younger man and the second one was the groundskeeper himself.

Cursing silently, he knew his best option was to wait. If he stayed too long, he risked being caught, if he broke cover then probably the same outcome.

The main gates to the property were not too far away, besides, he needed to get back into town within the next hour. His shift at the video store was due to start shortly and he needed to get back to Walter Bishop first and foremost and tell him that he'd found his son.

"Patience is a virtue Witter, just stay put", he muttered as he noted both men went their separate ways to continue what looked like a search.

Pacey hoped that they weren't looking for him, but if that equipment had been turned on and one piece in particular wasn't working…

He knew he'd have to choose which way to go. Back through the woods and the long way out or round to the gates and get out that way over one of the walls.

"Where's that well dressed dude when you need him most", he muttered looking around.

Slowly he made his way through the woods, hoping that luck was on his side…

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"Agent Dunham, let me get this straight", Doug Witter scratched his head, "You are seriously suggesting that your suspect actually resides in "Capeside" or that one of our good, upstanding citizens is actually harbouring this Erica Jones?".

Doug Witter couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Officer Witter, it's been over 24 hours and no leads on this case whatsoever. I have to explore the possibility of this scenario and besides with one of my colleagues now missing and presumed being held hostage by Erica Jones, time is running out.", Olivia bit back her emotions when mentioning the kidnapping aspect of the case.

"Agent Dunham, I can offer to compile a list of Capeside's most prominent townsfolk, law makers and school board members. You wish me to include law enforcement on that list too?", he scribbled down some notes.

"Most definitely", she replied.

"Everyone?", he shot back pensively.

Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Is there a problem Officer Witter?".

"Look, I understand that you have to look at every angle and lead that comes along Agent Dunham, but there's the fact that people just value their privacy. We have a family in particular that are very private individuals, they do good in our community and as an officer of the law I have to respect that. They won't welcome your intrusion and in fact, Agent Dunham, you'd probably have to go through a judge and get a search warrant before they'd let you set foot on their property.

Wouldn't go down well in some quarters, just to warn you.

We here in Capeside pride ourselves on letting others alone to live their lives in peace and quiet and I just think you should be aware of that before this situation escalates", Doug Witter explained.

"Thanks for the warning Officer Witter, but I'll take my chances here", Olivia replied, digging in her heels, "In fact, you can tell me all about this family now you have my attention. Who are they and why do they value their privacy so much?.", she grabbed the nearest chair in the small office and waited for him to relate more of this tale.

There was a knock at the door and Deputy Davis snuck his head around the door.

"Uh…Doug.."

"I'm busy.." he fixed him with a glare.

"Doug, there's a call that just came in. Possible trespassin' at the temple at the "Stockton estate". Looks like it's damn kids again!".

"Thanks Lucas, I guess I'd better get going up there and check it out…" he sighed, "Agent Dunham, you'll have to excuse me, as you can see, I was telling' you about the value of privacy in this town…", he grabbed his cap and put it on.

"Lucas, I got a job for you while I'm gone.."

"Sure Doug.", Deputy Davis came in and smiled at Agent Dunham, tipping his hat to her.

"Officer Davis here will provide you with the information you need. Lucas, get Agent Dunham here the names and addresses of all Capeside's high and mighty and I mean EVERYONE".

"Sure thing Doug…even the people up at "Stockton?".

"Yes, even them, Agent Dunham…duty calls, I'm afraid. I'll be back later, but I'm sure Officer Davis here can answer your questions about the "Stockton Estate". Let's just say this happens as regular as clockwork with trespassers up there, in fact this is my second visit there this week".

Doug made an exit and headed for his patrol car. As he started the car, he hoped that this was the last time he'd be heading up there for this week at least.

Whoever these kids were, he hoped they'd be long gone by now…

Anything for a quieter life….

Pacey slunk his way to the main gates of the estate keeping his eyes open to all going around him. This was perhaps the most stupid way of getting out but in his current circumstances, probably the quickest way to get back into town.

There were trees that grew near the high wall that surrounded this estate and Pacey realised that using the trees as a natural ladder would be much simpler than trying to outsmart two people conducting a search in and around the grounds and leaving any clues behind or even getting caught.

Checking his watch, he knew if he didn't hurry he was going to be late starting his shift at the video store and with a final look around climbed the nearest tree and scaled a branch growing out over the wall.

From there it was a case of just holding on and dropping to the ground.

He landed back on the ground and immediately checked that the power cell was intact and unbroken, before starting to run on the road back to town.

"Piece of cake", he whistled as each step took him further from the estate and back into town.

He needed to get in touch with Walter Bishop first and that gave him purpose and determination to pick up the pace and get back to "Capeside High" as fast as he could.

Time was running out for him but more importantly, Peter Bishop.

Earlier, Doug Witter had been up at the estate and had taken the concerns of the groundskeeper and the owner of the estate into consideration.

The situation vexed him as he knew it was going to be a case of knocking on doors of a few suspects, yes, he already had a list from previous occasions practically memorized , and asking the same questions as always.

No doubt the cabal of youngsters would band together and just give him the same story back.

The complaints of being picked on because of their age to comments about how this was supposed to be a free country and they should go where they liked would be aired and Doug would have to smile and warn them not to do it again until he was blue in the face.

"Just once," he muttered to himself, " I'd like a break!".

He turned the car around the second bend in the road, only one more and then he'd be in town and squinted at the road ahead.

"Thank you!", he raised his eyes skyward and put his foot on the gas to catch up to the figure running ahead of him, "Looks like my lucky day after all..", he cut across the road, effectively blocking the path of the runner and looked up to see his little brother jogging towards him.

" Doug, hey man!. You're a sight for sore eyes!".

Doug rolled down the window and looked at his brother. "Pacey, what are you doing out here?", Doug decided he needed a chance to explain himself.

"Well, Douglas, as you know, we have a certain F.B.I agent in town and I did hear a rumour on the old "law enforcement" grapevine that YOU..", he looked at Doug amusingly, "Actually asked her out and she refused. I thought that I'd better whip myself into shape and see if I had a better chance. Sorry buddy but you know how things go… maybe it was the fact that I happen to be far more comfortable being a good old fashioned…"Pacey never got a chance to finish the sentence as Doug stepped out of the car and looked deadly serious.

"Pacey!. Enough!. One more time, little brother, WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT HERE?!", Doug took a harsher tone to his voice.

"Hey Doug…chill out man…as I said it's a good day for a run…I'm sorry if I…"

"Pacey, show me your hands, stick 'em out so I can have a look.", Doug ordered him.

"Okay, chill Deputy Doug…", Pacey held out his hands.

Doug took one look at the dirt on Pacey's hands and the fact that he had bits of fern and moss stuck in his clothes and whipped out the cuffs and quickly had Pacey bound.

"Pacey, it pains me to do this, but you're in serious trouble. This time you're going to jail for real, no jokes little brother!".

Pacey looked at his brother incredulously, "Doug", he laughed nervously, "Quit foolin' man!. What I said about you and Agent Dunham…the guys at the precinct were.."

"No Pacey, I am serious,", Doug cut him off and opened the back door…"Get in the back".

"Doug...you don't understand…you cannot seriously PUT ME IN JAIL….I MEAN WHAT DO YOU THINK I DID?. WHAT CRIME HAVE I COMMITTED?!", Pacey was enraged.

" In you go Pace,", Doug put him in the back and added, " Pacey, the next few words I am going to say are very important.." and Doug began reading his rights.

"This is not happening!", Pacey glared at his brother.

Doug started the car and the drive back into town was tense as Pacey just stared out the car window. Pacey knew he was in trouble but had a feeling that this time Agent Dunham wasn't going to be able to save his ass.

No, this time it was going to take a miracle to win his freedom back.

FEW WORDS HERE…

Anyway…that's Chapter 8 for you. I never planned these big chapters in the first place, they just happened!.

Okay, HAD to mention "The Simpsons" somewhere in this fic. Best cartoon ever especially the "HALLOWEEN" episodes…pure genius!.

Had to have Pacey doing the "Scots accent" somewhere too!. No worries…being Scottish myself and of course " Groundskeeper Willie" is just a blast anyway, you have to laugh!.

Okay dokey then…possibly will be happening in the next chapters…

I thought long about it and if I never write another fic then I should do this.

To quote from Scottish political history…"There will be a Scottish Parliament.."

From me to you… " There will be a Shirtless Peter scene in my fic".

Thanks for staying tuned in to my weird and wonderful journey and there's still much more to get typed out yet, if all goes well and things don't go belly-up…

Fusion: "A Tale Of Two Universes". Chapter Eight.


	9. Chapter 9

Doug Witter personally escorted his younger brother into the cells and locked the door before giving the keys to the Officer on duty.

"I didn't bother putting you through the rigours of a search Pacey, you're in plenty of trouble as it is, besides, the evidence is written all over you. I think it's safe to say that it's an open and shut case. Dad is going to be very disappointed with you little brother." Doug had a mix of smugness and an air of authority in his tone of voice.

"Oh and of course, there's Doctor Bishop and Miss Farnsworth and Agent Dunham too."

Pacey glared at his brother and asked, "I take it then I do not have the pleasure of making a phone call?".

"Nope. Anyway Pacey, I think your options are pretty limited at this point in time.", he leaned on the cell bars enjoying his younger brother's discomfort. "I can give you some time with Agent Dunham though, she happens to be here in this very building. Five minutes, ten maybe…what do you say little brother?"

"I'll talk to her Doug, her alone. You have no idea how wrong you are about this situation, in fact, I think I can guarantee once Agent Dunham gets to the heart of the matter, it'll be me on that side of the bars and your ass in jail!", Pacey tried to keep his temper reined in as much as possible as he continued, "Doug, I have nothing more to say to you."

He walked away from the bars and lay down on the bunk bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You get ten minutes to talk to her Pace. I would really recommend that you use the time wisely and apologise to her. She though that you were a smart kid, now look at you. Trying to blame everyone but yourself for landing back here at square one.", Doug let the insult slide off and whistled, "She can't help you this time, face it Pacey…you really are in one big heap of trouble".

Pacey ignored his brother and just tried to keep as calm as possible, staring at the play of light and shadow flickering on the ceiling and hoped that Agent Dunham would listen to what he had to disclose.

"Fine Pacey…WHATEVER!", Doug decided to wash his hands of the matter, "Have it your way, I'll get Agent Dunham for you."

"Want me to keep an eye on him Doug?", the officer on duty asked.

"Thanks Reece, make sure he doesn't try anything stupid. Especially if he's with Agent Dunham, okay?", Doug lowered his voice so as Pacey wouldn't hear him. "If he starts any tricks no matter how weird, just nip it in the bud."

"Sure thing Doug."

Doug looked at his brother and wondered why Pacey was acting as if he knew he had done nothing wrong and so calm as well. This was most unlike the "normal" Pacey-like behaviour that he expected, there was an air of change in the air, his brother although still a kid at heart had a little maturity about him that Doug was secretly impressed with.

Maybe Agent Dunham could get him to talk after all.

Walking out of the cells, Doug Witter had two messages to deliver. One to Agent Dunham. The second one to his father. In all honesty, he wished that he wasn't the one to tell his father about Pacey. However, as his father had passed it down to him as Doug passed it on to the other Deputies, it was a harsh fact:

Being in law enforcement meant that sometimes you had to take the good days with the bad days.

Today had been one bad day for the Witter clan.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

"He's WHAT?!", Agent Dunham's eyes blazed angrily as she faced up to Doug Witter, "How could he be so stupid?!".

"Exactly, Agent Dunham, my thoughts too. He'll only talk to you though, says he won't talk another word to me. What was I supposed to do?. I know he's my brother but when a call comes through about trespassing and you find Pacey running away from the scene then it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together", Doug explained the situation as best as he could.

"The evidence points to my brother trespassing on that property, Agent Dunham I just can't bend the law when it suits me or my family now can I?!".

Olivia after her initial reaction managed to collect her thoughts and reluctantly agreed with Doug's assessment of the situation, "He's still a kid and kids do stupid things don't they?. But this?!. He was getting on well with Walter and all of us, in fact, he's helped out on this case with a few of his own ideas. So why now?!", she got up and looked annoyed and Doug backed off a little to give her room.

"So what did he tell you?. Any reason at all?".

"Nope.", Doug shifted uncomfortably on his feet, "He joked as usual about wanting to go for a run since it was a nice evening, obviously hiding the fact of what he was really up to. I know he's not the first kid to go up there but he was just unlucky to get caught. You see Agent Dunham, someone has to be made an example of to teach the other kids a lesson and of course to keep the "Stockton" owners satisfied that justice has been done.

Unfortunately, it's Pacey. He's a smart kid, my brother, I'll admit that much, but he's broken the law and he won't talk to me Agent Dunham. He'll listen to you.".

"I'll go talk to him. Tell me, what will happen if he confesses?"

"Agent Dunham, we're looking at something custodial here. This has been going on for years. Justice has to be seen to be done, you understand?".

"I'll let him know that", she grabbed her jacket and left Doug behind as he looked at his watch.

"Ten minutes little brother", he muttered.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hey Witter, Agent Dunham's here to talk to you", Officer Simmonds announced as he walked to the main cell entrance to let her in.

"He ain't talking ma'am", he added as they walked the short way to the cells, "Sorry but I got my orders to keep an eye on him, Officer Witter said."

Olivia wondered just what on earth Pacey was playing at and although she looked her usual, cool F.B.I demeanour, inwardly she was a mess of emotions. First the news about Peter and now Pacey acting out of character and getting arrested!. Coupled with a lack of sleep and wondering how Walter and Astrid were going to react to this latest development, she felt like she was nearing the end of her emotional tether.

She swallowed the rising tide of emotions back and decided that it was only fair to hear what Pacey's side of the story was before passing judgement.

He could sense her presence before he saw her and was off the bunk in a split second.

Pacey stood there just gazing at Agent Dunham as he was transported back to the first moment that they met.

"Agent Dunham, we seem to be fated to meet this way", he joked.

"Pacey!", it intended to come out in an angry reprimand but instead Olivia found herself saying his name in a sad, sighing kind of manner instead. " No jokes, this is serious. I can't get you out of jail this time, I'm afraid".

"You're here to tell me that I should be ashamed of my actions and that I've let everyone down aren't you?." he already had her sussed out.

"Pacey!", she protested, "In a way, yes, I was going to say that, but I'm more interested in the WHY you chose to do this and the timing couldn't be more crucial. You know that!".

Pacey saw Officer Simmonds leaning against the opposite cell and spying on them and their conversation. This was too much!.

"Hey man!. We're trying to have a conversation here!. PRIVATE CONVERSATION. That means no third parties!. Give us some privacy!".

"Sorry, Witter, your brother insisted, can't have you disrespecting the Feds, I heard what happened the last time, I'm just here to make sure everything runs smoothly", he smirked and folded his arms and continued to watch.

Olivia then added, "Officer, I suggest that you at least make an attempt to give us some privacy as I don't think I would approve of hearing shall we say "third party rumour or gossip", going around the station regarding certain officers behaviour".

Simmonds straightened and gritted his jaw, "Sorry ma'am, no offence, I'll just turn my back here, give you a few moments with the prisoner."

Pacey grinned as Olivia turned back to him.

"Thanks Agent Dunham."

"Pacey, tell me why. That's all I want to know.", she fixed him with a questioning look.

Pacey beckoned her forward until her face was almost touching the bars of the cell.

"Agent Dunham, I have something important to confess. As well as my confession, I need you to take something that I found up on the "Stockton Estate", something for Doctor Bishop", his voice fell to an almost whisper.

Olivia jerked back from the bars in total surprise but Pacey beckoned her back,

" A guy in a suit with a bald head told me to take it, he also led me to the house where I talked to someone that is important to you", he continued. "You have to get closer", he whispered to her, "I can't let anyone but you hear what I have to say."

Olivia drew back and looked towards Officer Simmonds. He caught her eye and casually asked her:

"Everything okay there?".

"Yes Officer, everything's fine, no need to keep checking on Pacey here. He's being the perfect gentleman", she assured him with a smile.

"Just makin sure ma'am.", he returned his stare to the wall and Olivia drew closer to Pacey, one side of her head pressed against the bars.

"Peter Bishop is alive," he breathed in her ear, "I spoke to him. He has until sunrise before they kill him. Stay still, I have more to tell you.", Pacey tried not to get caught up in the moment and keep his mind on relaying the information that he had.

" They've all this scientific equipment up there by the lakeside at a place called "The Temple" and I took this power cell from one of the machines. The guy in the suit helped me escape to where the house is and told me to look for the basement, that's where Peter Bishop is being held". Pacey inwardly was feeling giddy as he could smell the scent of Olivia Dunham's hair and being so close to her was intoxicating. He swallowed down what he REALLY wanted to say and continued, "Peter Bishop told me to tell you that he misses you, it's the thought of you that keeps him going and that he thinks about you every second that he's captive."

Pacey tried to convey what Peter couldn't tell him, he knew deep down from the way he'd heard Astrid and Walter tell stories of past cases they had worked on about how close the pair worked but never spoke their true feelings aloud. He wished he could be in a partnership like that and tried to do his best in biting back how he felt deep down.

Olivia's emotions were threatening to spill over the barriers that she had erected to keep them enclosed. She bit down on her lip and tried to keep her "working persona" in place. The mix of Pacey's soft tones and her thoughts of Peter held captive were driving her crazy. She continued to listen to Pacey as she felt helpless to pull away from the bars and be the F.B.I agent she should be instead of letting her more feminine side take control.

"Agent Dunham, I need you to get this power cell to Doctor Bishop, but as you can see we're being watched. You'll have to trust me and play along. I'm sorry for getting myself arrested and I'm putting you in a terrible position but you can see that if I confess my so called "guilt" over this trespassing charge then I'm in trouble. You'll have to chase the bad guys without me," he joked.

Olivia drew back and nodded and looked over again to where Officer Simmonds stood.

This time she whispered in Pacey's ear, "I knew you weren't guilty. Thank you Pacey.",

She drew back and Pacey could see that her cheeks were flushed and that for one brief moment in time, he had reached beneath the armour that shielded her heart and he had won her over with his words and manner.

Pacey nodded and looked over at Officer Simmonds then Olivia and winked as he turned away, ready to prepare the next part of the plan.

Officer Simmonds turned as he suddenly saw an impassioned Pacey Witter suddenly flinging himself at the bars and declaring his innocence to the stunned Federal Agent.

"Please Agent Dunham…PLEASE…HOW COULD YOU NOT TAKE PITY ON ONE SO INNOCENT AS I?!".

Olivia had to bite down a smile even though she reflexively jumped back from the bars at Pacey's sudden movement. "That's it Mr Witter, I've seen and heard quite enough from you about this matter. Just think on Doctor Bishop and how you've destroyed the faith that he built up in you?!. Pacey, you've let everyone down, I honestly can't believe how STUPID you've been to allow one moment of weakness to destroy all the trust and friendships that you've been building in the past few days!", Olivia tried to stay in character as much as possible.

"If you can't release me, Agent Dunham, then allow me to redeem my guilt and express my feelings to you in another way", Pacey pouted and battered his baby blues in her direction.

"Pacey…this has gone on too far…if you think that I'm going to be swayed by your…", she stopped and gently rested her hands on the bars of the cell and swallowed back a smile as she continued, "Your adolescent and immature ways, then you are much mistaken.."

Pacey never gave her the chance to finish as he had already shifted the power cell from his pocket to his left hand and began to recite from memory something which he had wanted to genuinely say to Agent Dunham for the time he had known her. He grabbed her hands and began…

"Kiss me, a thousand kisses, then a hundred more and now a second thousand and hundred," he gave Olivia a look as he slipped the power cell into her right hand and pressed it shut and smiled before releasing her hand but keeping the left one in place.

"Pacey. That's enough boy!. Your brother warned me you'd try something like this!", Officer Simmonds came into view and concerned he asked Agent Dunham, "I'll get him to release you ma'am, he has no right to..-".

Olivia cut him off with a look, "Everything is just fine Officer. I can handle the situation just fine."

"But ma'am…I can see that it's…"

"It's okay Officer", Olivia slipped her right hand into her pocket and then looked at Pacey.

"Pacey, you'll be in even more trouble if you don't let my hand go", she raised an eyebrow and tried to keep her voice steady, "I think you should let me go, don't you?".

"And now still hundreds and thousands more, until the thousands can't be reckoned..", he deftly and swiftly pressed his lips to her hand before releasing it and stepped back with his hands up, showing he meant no harm. " And we've lost track of the amount", he still kept his eyes firmly on Agent Dunham and sighed, "And nobody can work us ill, with the evil eye by keeping count", he glared at Officer Simmonds for the delivery of that final line.

Olivia's mind was in a whirl and her cheeks felt flushed and she could hear her blood pumping through her veins as she tried to regain her composure.

"Ma'am are you okay?", Officer Simmonds looked at her and then at Pacey and then back to Agent Dunham again, aware that something had passed between the F.B.I agent and the younger Witter brother.

"I'm fine Officer, if you would like to let me out, I think my business is finished here", Olivia tried to clear the fog out of her head and cleared her throat. "Obviously, Mr Witter here is feeling the stress of his incarceration.", she flashed her eyes at Pacey momentarily and saw that he too was affected by what had just happened and looked away again.

"Pacey, we could add another charge to that list of crimes that seem to be adding up, when your brother hears of this one..-", Officer Simmonds was cut off by Agent Dunham telling him in no uncertain terms that there was nothing to report here and with a final question aimed at Pacey asking him if he had any final words to relay to Doctor Bishop, that seemed to be time up on this particular visit.

"Tell Doctor Bishop that I'm sorry Agent Dunham.", Pacey replied simply and lay back down on his bunk and stared at the ceiling once more.

Olivia nodded and began to walk away.

"Stay on that bunk boy!. No more tricks or I will be having a word with your brother. PRIVATELY", hissed Officer Simmonds out of earshot of Agent Dunham.

Pacey sighed. At least the power cell was in Olivia Dunham's possession and now he had done all that he could.

"Better get used to being a jailbird again." he mused as he heard Agent Dunham's footsteps fading into the distance and shut his eyes wondering if sleep would save him from an uncertain fate.

Olivia Dunham marched back down to Doug Witter's office with her eyes blazing and ready to do business. She never bothered to knock and Doug watched as she demanded that Pacey should be released at least into her custody.

"Agent Dunham, I believe that you perhaps know something that I don't. Has Pacey spoken to you about why he did it?. Unless you have something to go on, my little brother is going nowhere.", Doug leaned back in his chair trying to evaluate what the situation had become.

"Officer Witter, I believe Pacey has his reasons for what he did. Unfortunately, you had your reasons for arresting him on grounds of trespassing. We both want to keep him out of serious trouble and so I would suggest, the only way to clear his name is to get a search warrant for the "Stockton Estate". How do we make that happen?".

"Agent Dunham, you're serious?!. Getting a warrant for that place is not going to be easy. I'd have to make a few phone calls…" he looked at his watch, "This is a small town and things are different to the big city." he warned, "This just won't happen in an instant.." he looked at her and then decided by her manner that it was best not to say any more.

"Make It happen Officer Witter, I'll be at Capeside High at the lab."

"Agent Dunham," he cleared his throat as he picked up the phone, "Off the record as a big brother looking out for a younger one. What did he tell you?".

Olivia hesitated at the door and paused before replying, " He told me all I needed to know, trust your instincts Officer Witter, get that search warrant and get it quick."

******************************************************************************************************************************************

"Fascinating," Walter Bishop mused as he studied the power cell that Olivia had given to him. "And you say that he saw Peter and spoke to him?!", he looked relieved at the news that Peter had been at least located and that he was alive.

"From what he told me, he was being held in the basement of the house. He also said that there's until sunrise to save him. Pacey also mentioned that who I believe is an OBSERVER is also here and told Pacey to take the power cell of the machine and led him to Peter." Olivia added. "Pacey said that there was scientific equipment set up at a place called "The temple" by the lakeside there. Walter, I need to know. Are they going to open a door back to our universe?. Is that the power source and if it is how easy is it for them to get another or manufacture it from scratch?".

Walter looked worried. "If an Observer is here, then this is not good news. I told you the story of how Peter and I were rescued by him many years ago?" he looked at Astrid and Olivia.

"Yes Walter, I remember after we first identified who the Observer was that you told us", confirmed Olivia, "Walter, I need you to focus. Are they going to open a door back to our universe, yes or no?".

Walter chewed his bottom lip and looked at the power cell once more, "I believe so Olivia. If they set the equipment near a source of water, then the energy would be absorbed by the water and therefore would create a more stable doorway. Without this though", he held up the power cell, "They cannot do it, but could easily manufacture another or even have a back-up should the main cell be damaged in any way".

Olivia ran her hand through her hair. "How long do we have until sunrise?", she looked worried.

Astrid looked at her watch, "Just under 7 hours Olivia."

"Olivia, I can make a "doorstop", to prevent the door from closing and get us home, but we'd have to be close to use it and with the technology at my disposal, I cannot guarantee it will work for long", Walter offered. "We need to go to this place, Olivia, we need to rescue Peter and we cannot afford to rely on the local law enforcement to help us in this case. I am already concerned at our presence here has altered specific lives and events that should not have been allowed to pass".

"Walter, listen to me. We will get Peter back. However, we have to bring Erica Jones to justice as well. She cannot be allowed to leave here or roam at will wherever she wishes to go. This has to end and we need to do it by the book and let the law enforcement close the case. Besides, Pacey needs our help too. Walter, that boy took a great risk to help get a message out from Peter and we owe him. We have to trust that we can get a warrant and search the estate, I have Officer Witter making the calls as we speak", Olivia tried to make Walter see sense.

"Olivia's right Walter. I know you're concerned about the impact our actions are having on this universe but we have to help Pacey as well after all he's done for us. Walter, it will be okay." Astrid squeezed the scientist's hand and tried to reassure him.

"Well, I guess I'd better get to work on that doorstop!", Walter announced and set about cannibalising the laptop computer for parts. "I do wish that boy was here instead of languishing in a cell", he muttered as he prised open the lap top casing. "I do miss all the new words that he teaches me!".

Olivia had to stifle a smile and look at Astrid.

"I know Walter, I miss him too," Astrid admitted.

"So do I." Olivia added but it sounded more like a sigh than anything else which of course made Astrid look at her strangely.

"What?!", Olivia looked at the junior agent and tried to smooth over her flustered appearance.

"Nothing Olivia." Astrid couldn't help but wonder if Olivia was hiding something but chose to keep it unspoken. She had seen that look before and Olivia's manner as well when Peter was around.

It seemed that even Agent Dunham was succumbing to the charms of the younger Witter brother and Astrid wondered when this was all over, that she'd have to try and catch some time with Olivia and have a quiet word…woman to woman of course!.

She caught sight another secret smile on Olivia's lips and noted her reaction and DEFINITELY made a point to have that conversation as soon as they were back in their own universe!.

Outside of the open lab window, stood a figure dressed in a suit and he listened intently to what was being said. He placed his hat on his head, deciding that there was more work to be done yet. One minute he was there. Next minute he had vanished….

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Pacey was wide awake again. He looked at his watch, well squinted in the semi darkness. Nearly 1am or so. His muscles were stiff and the fact that the prison bunks had barely any warm bed clothing didn't help matters any.

He noticed that Officer Simmonds was snoozing in a chair nearby, he could make out his silhouette and hear gentle snoring. No-one else was in the cells, seemed to be a quiet night for Capeside's finest was one of the first things that struck him.

Pacey never realised how quiet it was in the cells, this was the first time he had spent a night under lock and key.

Sure he had been "jokingly" locked up before but always had been let out before darkness fell or the rougher aspects of the town's nightlife had been booked a cell until processing next day. This though, this was really quiet, too quiet in fact and he found it slightly unnerving.

His mind fell back to his earlier conversation with Agent Dunham and how he had managed to get close to her. He found his mind replaying the look in her eyes and how she reacted to his words. He remembered that he had wanted to recite more words to her but that time had been against him and that the words would have to keep for another time.

Frustration burned in his system as he realised that he was stuck in this cell and had no way of getting out.

Hell!. Even Doug was probably at home, fast asleep, leaving him to rot here and his father…

Pacey suddenly heard a noise and saw the form of Officer Simmonds, slip to the floor in a boneless heap. A new silhouette formed. One with the outline of a hat and a voice spoke to him…

"I am sorry that you ended up here. I hoped you had escaped with no consequence. Although, I should not get involved, I have decided to help you".

"Man!. You sure have timing, I'll say that for you!", Pacey hissed back, "How on earth did you get in here?".

" That is not important", the monotone voice replied and stepped forward. "All that matters is that you save the other".

"Save the other?. Oh come on!. Stop talking in riddles!. You're killing me here!", Pacey retorted.

A flash of light appeared as the strange man touched the cell door lock and it swung open.

"Come, there is little time left. I will take you to Doctor Bishop and the others", the Observer stood waiting for Pacey to exit the cell.

"Okay then, now I'm free," Pacey stepped through the door to freedom, "Tell me if you dare, how do we get out of here?".

"Close your eyes" the Observer ordered.

"If I end up in Kansas, then you and I are finished man!", Pacey muttered as he shut his eyes.

The slumped form of an unconscious officer of the law and an open cell door were all the evidence left behind as Pacey and the Observer disappeared into the night.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile back at the F.B.I. office in the "Normal Universe"…..

"Philip, I'm sorry. "Massive Dynamic" have done all they can in this matter. We simply cannot trace Agent Dunham and her team. They could be ANYWHERE and we don't have the technology to follow them even if we did.", Nina Sharp leaned over Broyles desk and apologised.

"Nina, I can't, I WON'T accept that my best Agent and her team can disappear into thin air and that you can't give me a better answer to where they went!", Broyles eyes blazed angrily.

"Phillip, we have managed to only scratch the surface of how many realities and universes that can exist!. From what we can tell from the equipment recovered at "Reiden Lake", David Robert Jones was a pioneer in this field and was in the process of charting as many as he could before his demise. What we have been able to determine is that he had a base in one of these unknown universes but we can't tell which one. I would hasten to add if Miss Dunham and her team were caught up in a gateway whilst chasing Erica Jones, then they are in that universe. We can't help them Phillip, we have to hope that they can find the technology to bring themselves back!", she continued.

Broyles sat back in his chair and fixed Nina with a defeated look.

"Then you think I should call off the search and just hope that they appear out of the blue?".

"Phillip, that's all we can do. I think I know Agent Dunham and her team well enough to at least speculate that they know the stakes that they're playing for. This is a high risk game and we may just have to wait it out. I can assure you that we will continue to work out this situation at "Massive Dynamic" for as long as it takes".

Nina paused before exiting the office. "We know that Peter Bishop was taken by Erica Jones and I think it's safe to say that Agent Dunham has that problem to solve before they can think about crossing back. Have patience Phillip, they will come back, these things take time."

She smiled sympathetically as she left Broyles contemplating the future of "Fringe Division" without his best agents on call.

Broyles mused the situation over for a few minutes before picking up the phone and pressing some buttons.

"Agent Francis, found anything to go on yet?", he spoke into the receiver.

The reply was not the one he hoped for. "Very well, keep on with the search, report to me directly if you find anything." and he replaced the receiver and sat back in his chair again.

"These things take time indeed", he murmured and wondered just exactly what universe his team had landed in and what they were doing to get themselves back here.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Back In The Fictional Verse….

"Hey guys!…", Pacey bounded through the doors of the lab…"Anyone miss me?!".

Walter, Astrid and Olivia suddenly looked up to see Pacey standing there looking very pleased with himself.

"Pacey?!. How on earth did you get out?. Did Doug release you?", Olivia stood there and let the questions tumble out of her mouth, "Have they got the search warrant yet?".

"Search warrant, Agent Dunham?. I didn't hear anything about one of them!. Although, you probably want to know how yours truly here got out of jail!", he swaggered over to the group and looked at what Walter was working on.

"Pacey, I get the impression all is not as it seems", Walter narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Doctor Bishop, you got my name right!", he laughed, " Maybe I should get locked up more often!".

"Don't push your luck boy!." Walter returned to the device that he was soldering together with a wry grin and left Astrid and Olivia to question how Pacey had won his freedom back.

"Out with it Pacey!", Astrid looked at him, "What trick did you play to get out of jail?".

"Wasn't me , Miss Farnsworth, it was that guy in the suit and the hat. He did something to the officer on duty, then touched to lock on the prison door. This strange light came from his fingers and then he told me to close my eyes. When I opened them, here I am, standing outside the lab door", he explained.

"An observer broke you out of jail?!", Olivia looked puzzled but amused at the same time, "Of all the crazy, insane things that could happen, only an Observer could possibly get you out of jail Pacey!".

"Oh, I could've stayed there indefinitely, Agent Dunham," Pacey caught her eye, "If it meant getting a visit from you every day".

"Pacey…", there was a hint of warning in her tone not to push it further, but of course it had become a bit of a private joke between them.

Astrid tried hard not to look as if she was watching the pair of them and instead filled Pacey in as to what Walter was doing.

"So the power cell helped then?", Pacey inquired.

"Seems so," replied Astrid, "Walter thinks it should be ready soon. We need to get ready though, we're going on a trip up to the "Stockton Estate", it's only a few hours until sunrise".

"Agent Dunham, what's this about a search warrant?. You mentioned my brother was trying to sort one out for you?", Pacey looked thoughtful.

"Pacey, you do realise, with you being illegally released from jail, that your brother will no doubt be looking for you?. The search warrant was to clear your name and to do this all above board to avoid any prosecution. If you'd stayed in jail, we could've had the law on our side to prove that Erica Jones was on the estate conducting experiments and keeping Peter captive and we would have had your evidence to back this up. Now with you missing, it puts this whole situation in jeopardy." she explained and ran her hand through her hair.

"On the other hand. You'll need someone who knows the estate well to guide you to the temple won't you?. I won't allow you to go up there without me on the team Agent Dunham. That Observer guy told me that I had to..", he then put a monotone voice on the next sentence, "SAVE THE OTHER".

Walter looked up from his soldering, "Agent Dunham, let the boy come along with us."

Astrid looked at Olivia and they both looked at Pacey.

"Pacey, if you could take Astrid and look for some torches and help us to get this equipment packed, it would help us a great deal", Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Then I'm in?!"

"You're in Pacey, but I hope that your brother doesn't come around here looking for you or we'll all be sharing that jail cell!", she joked. "If the observer thinks that your vital to this investigation, then I have to trust him and you".

In the back of her mind she also added "For Peter's sake as well" as she turned away as a fresh wave of emotion threatened to unbalance her. She stared out of the lab window into the late night and wondered how Peter was coping with the situation he was in.

The stakes had been raised and now it was time to gamble.

The final showdown was about to begin and there was no telling which way this was going to go.

Just to add…

The verse that I quoted from is again CATALLUS. I actually wanted to add that in this story for a while, but I though the jail scene would be a perfect outing to show how Pacey felt and also a nod towards what Peter Bishop would be thinking too but couldn't say.

The other line of the verse goes as such: " Suns when they sink can rise again, but we, when our brief light has shone, must sleep the long night on and on".

Actually describes being a POLIVIA shipper pretty well, I think.

Anyway, maybe two chapters left to do on this fic. Next up of course is the showdown at sunrise. There's winners and losers…the question is which is which?.

Oh yeah and of course Shirtless Peter…Oh the research I have to do on the next chapter!..

Update next week again, that's if I can tear myself from "FRINGE SEASON FOUR" which is due out on Monday.

Fusion : "A Tale Of Two Universes. Chapter Nine.


	10. Chapter 10

Really, it should have been a simple, straightforward late night for Doug Witter. Instead it turned out to be something completely different and it began with the discovery of Officer Simmonds lying unconscious and Pacey missing from his jail cell.

"What the hell?!", Doug Witter regarded the scene in front of him as something that Houdini might have dreamt up. His mind could not comprehend how his brother had escaped a locked jail cell and then went unnoticed through the building to gain his freedom.

Simmonds was out cold but breathing and Doug propped him back on the chair and surveyed the scene around him.

No sign of forced entry, no sign of an escape point either. Gazing at the lock there was no sign of it being forced open in any way, it looked like it had just swung open of its own accord.

Doug scratched his head and wondered if he had been reading too many reports on the strange goings on at the "Stockton Estate". He had dug out an old report which had several eye-witness statements regarding strange noises and glowing lights coming from the estate over the years. Of course these reports had been filed away and no-one had taken them seriously, the consensus was that the kids who had related these statements were either high or drunk or a combination of both.

Doug had thought to come back down to the cells after reading a dozen or so of these stories and see if Pacey had anything to add to his statement. Some of these statements seemed ridiculous to him, people appearing and disappearing into thin air by the temple or by the lake. However since the appearance of Agent Dunham and her team, he was a little more inclined to believe that there was more to this situation than met the eye. Pacey's behaviour for one also gave him cause to wonder.

"Well Pacey, I don't know how the hell you pulled this one off, but I do know where I can find you", Doug took one last look at the scene before him and decided to test out if his theory was correct.

_

"You really got that thing going like the lab experiment we did on that mango?", Pacey looked impressed as he stared at the F.B.I registered S.U.V and fixed Walter Bishop with a grin of admiration.

"Just a few little tweaks here and there and a bit of tinkering and almost as good as new!", Walter boasted as Astrid and Olivia looked on at the vehicle parked beside the school.

"I knew you could do it Walter." Astrid squeezed the scientist's hand, "Just as well Olivia suggested that we try it and got it towed over here".

"Well, I did take it for a trial run around the block and it didn't explode on me," Olivia raised an eyebrow, "Let's hope Walter's calculations are correct or..-",

" My dear Agent Dunham,", interrupted Walter, "I can assure you that the mango was a one off and all I needed to do was…"

He didn't get a chance to finish as a police car hastily appeared into view and Pacey recognised his brother's car immediately.

"Uh-oh, I guess I should split before you guys get into trouble!", Pacey was about to make a break for it but Olivia warned him from doing so.

"Get back in the school Pacey, I'll deal with this…GO!", she told him.

Pacey didn't need to be told twice and behind the safety of the school doors watched the scene unfold before his eyes.

...

"Agent Dunham, WHERE IS HE?!". Doug Witter meant business as he strode purposefully up to the group, fire blazing in his eyes.

"I take it that you've had no luck on that search warrant, Officer Witter?. That's why you're here isn't it?.", Olivia stood her ground not backing down one inch.

"Search Warrant?. Agent Dunham, one of my Officers is unconscious and Pacey is missing from his cell!. I have a duty to investigate this as it involves family. Your search warrant can wait. I do not want to have to repeat myself again…WHERE IS HE?!". Doug seemed to be in a similar headspace and both Astrid and Walter decided to give the two of them space to sort this out.

"And I don't want to have to repeat that it is most important that you get that search warrant, Officer Witter. Pacey isn't with us as you can see and the warrant would be beneficial to both our current situations.", Olivia tried to maintain her professional manner.

"Agent Dunham. I really didn't want to go down this route, but you're leaving me little choice here." Doug straightened up and glared at her, "I want to tell you a story here, listen carefully, and by the time I finish, I want answers".

Dog dropped his voice to a murmur, "Let's see, a group of F.B.I agents come into town and ask for the local precincts help in catching a wanted felon. So the Officer who helped out these folks at the side of the road, in good faith and of course, following the rules of his job, goes to check out the credentials of these people. Guess what happens, Agent Dunham?. Need I go on here?!". He stepped away from her personal space and folded his arms.

Olivia maintained her best poker face and met Officer Witter's challenge head on, "Go on".

"Well, Agent Dunham, if you really are an AGENT after all, no-one at the Bureau has heard of yourself, Ms Farnsworth or even Doctor Bishop. Now you can give me this "classified" bull if you want to, but you've got something to hide. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put you in handcuffs as well as your fellow team members right now and charge you for impersonating federal agents and wasting valuable police time and resources!", he continued.

Olivia knew the game was all but lost but decided to keep the pretense up as long as possible and deftly retorted, " Officer Witter, as I said before, I don't know where Pacey is and I certainly DON'T need to answer those insinuating accusations. Our work is highly dangerous and restricted and it is to protect not just us but people like yourselves from jeopardy arising from our investigations."

"Agent Dunham, the truth. If it's better that we go back to the precinct where you and your team are willing to explain yourselves, then so be it, we'll do it that way," he laid a hand on her arm as Olivia glared at him.

The situation was tense and Walter and Astrid and Olivia could only wonder if their cover was blown and the timing couldn't have been more worse!. For one awful moment the threads were starting to unravel and it looked as if it was all going to come undone in one spectacular final movement. That is until of course, the familiar tones of Pacey Witter came to save the day.

"Deputy Doug; You just do not realise how wrong you are on this one!", Pacey appeared and swaggered towards them confidently, oblivious to the tense situation that he was intruding upon.

"Oh, my delinquent Brother decides to show himself after all!. Pacey…get your butt in the car, NOW!.", Doug tried to assert his authority as he pointed an accusing finger in his direction, "We're going back to the precinct along with Agent Dunham and her team and I want to know EXACTLY what's going on!".

"Doug, you're being unreasonable!. Come on bro, take your hand off Agent Dunham's arm first and I'll be happy to tell you a few home truths. I would like to warn you though, that I am going to appeal you brother to brother, one human being to another, DROP THE COP routine and help us out Doug!. We need you on our side here!", Pacey looked to Olivia and then back to his brother, appealing for calm and a chance to work this situation out peacefully.

"I'm listening Pacey but my patience has limits. Make it good little brother", Doug took his hand off Olivia's arm and put his hands up and backed away slightly.

"Doug, you're a good guy, okay maybe a little confused on a certain matter, but HEY…you're my brother and I accept you for that!", Pacey's opening delivery led to Doug throwing daggers in his direction.

"Pacey…", he growled.

"Okay, okay, look what I'm saying Doug, is that the people here before you are all good people. Sometimes there's shades of grey in the law where good people have to tell, and I know from personal experience here, "Little White Lies". Agent Dunham I'm sure has explained that her job requires her to protect the people from certain truths and that means a few little white lies here and there. Isn't that right Ms Dunham?!".

Olivia nodded, "Correct Pacey.", she watched Pacey trying to put over his viewpoint and knew that this situation wasn't really about Doug and herself, it was really about two brothers trying to find a little common ground between them.

"So in order to protect the job that Agent Dunham needs to do. I need you, Douglas, my brother, not to arrest these good people and instead let them do their job. Let them save their colleague and get back home safely. Doug, you do that in your job every day. Surely you can understand this?!". Pacey hoped that his brother would cut him some slack and empathise with Agent Dunham and her team.

Doug looked at his little brother and mentally turned over what he was saying to him to do.

"Pacey, just because law enforcement is a dangerous job doesn't mean to say that out of the goodness of my heart, I should just turn a blind eye to the truth!. Pacey, I UPHOLD the truth not HIDE it. Pacey, something isn't right here and I have a duty to follow what my gut tells me and it's telling me that you and Agent Dunham aren't being entirely honest about your motives", he shook his head sadly.

"DOUG!. Listen!." Pacey marched up to him and practically was in his face, "Their missing colleague is up at the "Stockton Estate", they're gonna kill him at sunrise, now as if you hadn't noticed, we haven't got time to argue here!. SCREW the truth Doug. It's life and death that matter now!" he jabbed a finger into his brother's chest repeatedly.

"Oh and so he admits his guilt!", Doug laughed, "You were on that estate illegally, I knew it!.".

"Well, it's just as well that I was or else Doctor Bishop wouldn't know where his son was being held. That's why I was running back into town, to tell him and then you arrested me.

Yes Doug, that was one smart move on your part!", Pacey retorted.

Doug sighed, "Damn Pacey, you've really put me in a bad situation here!", he took off his cap and ran his hand through his hair, undecided about how to proceed.

Olivia let the tension simmer down between the Witter Brothers and calmly stated " Officer Witter, as you can see, we could do with that warrant to clear your brother of any wrong-doing. Also as you've heard, Peter Bishop, Walter's son is being held up there and we need to search that estate thoroughly. Will you help us?!".

"Doug," Pacey stepped back and looked at his brother, "Please…time is running out…"

Doug turned to face Agent Dunham. "Look, I found some additional information for you about the estate and it's owners, I was coming over here to drop off the file. I'll go get it.", he went back to the car.

Both Olivia and Pacey exchanged glances with Astrid and Walter, no-one was sure how this was going to play out just yet.

Doug came back and handed the file To Olivia, "It's an interesting read", he began then looked around at the group of people before him and made his decision.

"Agent Dunham, I'll get you that warrant. I can't promise you I can get it for sunrise, but I'll try. Take care of my brother okay?. He's in enough trouble as it is!", he told her.

"Doug, I may have to re-evaluate my theory on your sexuality after all!", Pacey let out a wide grin as Doug faced him.

"Pacey, I'll pretend that I didn't hear that, oh and…I never saw you here okay?", Doug gave his brother a look, "Be careful out there, little bro, law enforcement is no place for a kid of your age. You're in good hands though", he started walking down the steps before turning back.

"Pacey", he called back.

"Yeah Doug?"

"I think Dad would be proud of you. I know I am.", he made his way back to the squad car parked behind the S.U.V.

"Come on Pacey, better get this equipment loaded up," Astrid called out looking at him.

"In a second, just give me a minute", Pacey watched his brother drive off to the precinct, under the glare of the street lights.

"Yeah, I'm proud of you too Doug." he muttered under his breath and smiled.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

( JUST A SMALL NOTE HERE: Things get a little bit violent in bits of this narrative and I probably should warn you, if you don't like blood and whump, turn away now. A touch of "M" here in the next part of the narrative. Sorry…but had to make this bit as realistic as possible.)

Peter Bishop was wide awake. Sleep had eluded him and he lay in the darkness waiting for his executioners to arrive. He knew that the sands of time were running out in the hourglass but still there was hope in his heart and he refused to give up just yet.

He wondered if that kid Pacey had managed to somehow get to his father and tell him his location. If something had happened to that kid…

Stoically, he decided to embrace whatever fate had decreed for him. If he were to die then so be it, but regrets flooded his memories, pangs of remorse over past misdeeds and situations where he had put himself primarily above the welfare of others gave him cause to pause and wonder what seeds of consequences had been sown.

Had all choices led to this?. Fate seemingly casting him into the underworld without a chance of redemption?.

If only he had the chance to say goodbye. Firstly to his father and also to forgive him for putting himself and his mother through hell with his selfish behaviour. He wished to bid farewell to Astrid, Gene, Broyles and Charlie Francis and thank them for being a more stabilising factor in his new life.

He laughed out loud when he thought of Nina Sharp and that time that he made a bargain with her to gain information to help Olivia out in a case. He could do with another favour about now, some gadget from "Massive Dynamic" that could break him out of this place would do just fine!. Come to think of it, flawed as it was even his father's teleportation device with its disturbing side-effects would be welcome about now.

Most of all though and the smile faded from his face, he wished he could say goodbye to Olivia Dunham. He'd thank her for getting him out of Iraq and bringing his father back into his life and he imagined looking into her eyes and apologising.

If only there was more time and a chance to tell her things. Things that weighed on his mind, hopes and fears, dreams that he wanted to be able to share with her.

In the darkness of the cell, he let out a sigh of regret, there could never be enough time to tell her that he knew he was…

His musings were interrupted by the door to his cell being opened and the man known as Evans standing in the doorway.

"Time to go Mr Bishop", was all he said as he aimed a gun at the figure in the cell and waited for him to get to his feet.

Peter walked slowly and carefully to the door and noticed that the younger man was waiting for him further up the stairs which led to the house itself. He too had a gun and Peter knew that there was no chance of escaping at this point in time.

Dragging his feet with the weight of the chains, he walked by Evans and observed "Don't you think that's a bit excessive gentlemen?. Two guns trained on me?. Now why all this special attention?. You shouldn't have bothered, I never knew you cared so much about my welfare!."

"Bishop, shut your mouth and keep movin' along there!. No tricks!", Evans kept his weapon trained on Peter as he walked past and started to climb the stairs. He pushed him forward, "Move it along quicker!".

Rob Jones glared at the prisoner as he shadowed him all the way up the stairs, keeping a two step distance away from him at all times until they reached the top.

"Mr Bishop, your time is just about up. I hope you have a slow, agonising death!.", Rob Jones greeted him at the top of the stair by pulling the chains on his wrists forward and sending Peter sprawling through the door to the house and landing face first on the floor.

"I'm only getting started Mr Bishop, Bear with me!", Rob Jones then let loose the butt of his gun to the side of Peter's head, causing Peter to see stars for a few minutes.

He could feel blood oozing down the side of his face and he knew that he was probably going to be getting a bit more of the same treatment before he got out of this building.

"Rob!. That's enough, we don't want him beaten to a pulp!.", Evans pulled the boy back and whispered something in his ear and Rob just glared back at him and gritted his teeth and kept the gun trained on his prisoner.

"Not bad kid..", Peter lay there grimacing in pain, "You really need to hire someone to deliver those "bad guy" lines though", he rolled up onto his knees and looked up at Rob Jones with a hard scowl on his face and wiped away some blood. "I guess they don't teach you much in school nowadays do they?!", he smirked as he got to his feet shakily.

"Outside!. Now!", Evans pushed Peter Bishop onwards through the building. There was a deadline that had to be met and Erica Jones was in no mood to be kept waiting.

Outside, the sky was now a royal blue colour and night was drawing to a close, somewhere, a lone bird started to herald in the new morning.

Time was indeed running out…

Olivia stopped the S.U.V. as she took a map out of the area that Doug Witter had left in the file. Roughly drawn, it gave a fair indication of where they should be heading to get to the lakeside and the temple.

The file had been an interesting read. Apparently, Erica Jones had been born in this universe and indeed had been married as well. Her husband had died in a hit and run incident when she was in her late teens, she had married quite young and after this incident seemed to have become involved more significantly in her father's business dealings.

What the file had neglected to say was whether Erica Jones had any children. Olivia wondered if she was the last surviving relative of David Robert Jones or if there were any offspring ready to spring out of the woodwork once she was brought to justice.

She hoped not. She'd had enough dealings with this particular family to last her through the next several lifetimes let alone this current one!.

"We should split up when we get there, I don't see how that's going to help your friend if we all get caught.", Pacey looked at Agent Dunham as she traced the route of where they were going on the map.

"We stick together Pacey. F.B.I protocol I'm afraid," she glanced over at the boy and his worried expression.

"Relax Pacey!. I know it can be a bit daunting the first time in the field, but you'll do just fine." Astrid tried to calm him down slightly.

"Ah yes, I do sincerely hope that you've at least urinated before hand my boy!", Walter piped in, "There's a rush of adrenaline running through your system and speaking from experience, if you haven't emptied your bladder it can be most embarrassing and of course very uncomfortable as well".

"Uh Walter, that's just a bit too much information there!", Astrid just looked at the scientist and shook her head, "I'm sure that's the last thing that Pacey wants to hear!".

"Talking of which….I think I'd better go while we've stopped!", Walter bounded out of the vehicle as the call of nature got the better of him.

Olivia just smirked at Pacey, "He does that a lot".

"I'm gonna miss you guys when this is all over. I don't think my life will ever be the same again once you leave town", he admitted.

"Yeah well," Olivia tried to put her mind on the here and now of current events, "While Walter is otherwise engaged, are we on the right road here Pacey?", she handed the map over to him and pointed where they were in relation to the diagram.

"Looks like it. I'd say maybe a couple of more miles out." Pacey replied as Walter came back into the vehicle.

"Olivia, we've not much time", Walter pointed to the sky and its ever changing tones.

"It's okay Walter, buckle up…we'd better get moving" and Olivia started the engine.

The S.U.V roared into life and headed towards its destination as the first shades of colour began to paint the sky into life.

_

Erica Jones had the floodlights on whilst she did some last minute checks on the equipment and made sure that nothing else had been damaged, broken or missing.

A small mishap had occurred when a power cell was missing from the "Wave Oscillator Conductor" but nothing that couldn't be fixed.

Erica had at least several spares in storage back at the house. The cells were costly to use as the power involved in opening gateways took its toll on the technology involved but ultimately were worth keeping in stock in case of emergency.

She stepped back and looked out over the scene before her, a memory of her mother and her playing by the lake surfaced from her childhood. Those were happier times. The world had seemed more care-free then, full of possibilities even, and then the pain of growing up and seeing illness and death taking loved ones made that world nothing but a dream.

She turned around and her face hardened as the car carrying her prisoner had arrived along with Evans and her son.

Erica hated what she had to do next. She was not inclined to follow her instincts much, but this time she knew that in order to protect those that she loved, it was better sometimes, to take the tougher road.

Rob came out of the car first and greeted her.

"I want you to return to the house and monitor events from there. These things that we do, my son, we do for our family name and if anything should go wrong, this family must continue", Erica took her son's hands and spoke gravely.

"Mother!. What's wrong?!. Why all this talk?!", he looked at her innocently, then a hard look replaced his features and he spat out, "Why send me away?!. DO NOT I DESERVE TO STAND WITH YOU?. I want to see this man pay dearly for the pain he has caused us both!".

"Rob, every time we open a doorway there's danger. Call it a mother's intuition in this case or simply protecting her only son, but you must do as I say. Take the car back and view the proceedings from the house."

Rob gritted his jaw. "Very well, I'll do as you ask."

"I'll join you when this over, I promise. To know that you and above all that you are safe is what gives me my strength. You are my Heart and if anything were to happen to you then life would be worth nothing", she held his hands for a moment longer before releasing them and let her son walk back to the car.

Evans meanwhile, had brought Peter Bishop out of the car and had him nearby with the gun held to his head.

Once Erica saw her son drive away, she straightened her posture and coldly glared at her prisoner and ordered Evans over.

"Mr Bishop, I trust you enjoyed our hospitality during your stay with us?", she inquired.

"Ms Jones, I could say that I've experienced better. Let's just cut the crap okay and just get it over with!. If you're gonna kill me then just do it!", Peter Bishop glared back at her with a cold look in his eyes and blood continued to flow down the side of his face.

"Patience is a virtue Mr Bishop. I see someone has already had a crack at you", she mused and sighed, "Such a shame, I was planning to draw first blood, nevertheless, that's just for starters.." she looked at her prisoner and couldn't quite decide what to do first of all.

So little time and so much to savour in this endgame.

"Evans…make sure our guest doesn't move…if he does…then I suggest you shoot him".

Erica Jones went over to a table where a box lay and opened it. She chose an object and Peter could see in the glint of the floodlights that it was a scalpel.

"Now this is not going to hurt Mr Bishop, at least…NOT yet…", she teased as she advanced on him very slowly and deliberately.

Peter Bishop kept his eyes on the surgical knife and steeled himself for what was to come.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel special Ms Jones", he gritted his teeth as she came closer and closer still and the cold barrel of the gun pressed against his head reminding him that if he moved, he was a dead man.

_

As Olivia glanced out of the window to her left, she could see the glare of what looked like large floodlights and immediately stopped driving and turned off the engine.

"Looks like we go on foot from here, we can't get any closer than this", she told the rest of the team. "Pacey, are we quite close to the lake from here?".

"If you'd have kept going, just a couple of bends in the road would've taken us directly to the lakeside. Over there though, if we have to get closer, it's rough terrain, no paths, better watch were we put our feet", he replied as Astrid and Walter were already unloading the equipment they would need.

"Okay Pacey, you take the lead." Olivia exited the vehicle and added, "Astrid, take the back. Everyone, watch your step, we're going by flashlight here, stick together and keep vigilant!".

They took out the flashlights and quickly checked them over. Walter opened a case and started to put the pieces of his "Doorstop" together and Astrid helped him.

"Walter, what can you tell us about what we can expect when we get there?. You and William Bell worked in this area of science, so will there be anything there that won't be familiar to you?". Olivia was taking no chances with the safety of the group and wanted to know exactly what to expect.

"If this Jones woman has followed the experiments that Bellie and I did, then I should be able to operate the equipment with relative ease. I expect she will have the necessary co-ordinates, the vibrational or tone setting, the polarity reading and so on which we must have Olivia. Each universe is out of phase or synch with each other somewhat and we must ensure we get the correct readings or we may never get back. The equipment must remain undamaged."

Walter was adamant about this and dragged over a small case with some equipment in it.

"This case has all the instruments we need to gather the readings, Astro," he turned to her and thrust it into her hands, "Guard this with your life, m'dear!".

Walter quickly clicked the last component into place on his "doorstop" and all was done, he made sure it still switched on and quickly turned it off again, he looked at the sky and back to Olivia. The flashlight eeking out and exaggerating the emotion in his face.

"Olivia, let's go and save my son."

Olivia nodded, "Okay, let's move out, watch your feet!".

_

The only sound that could be heard was the ripping of cloth as Erica Jones cut away Peter Bishop's shirt and T-Shirt. The material gathered at the manacles on his wrists but Erica Jones cut away the fragments and they fell to the ground, fluttering softly on the early morning breeze.

"Well, well, well, Mr Bishop," she tutted away, "I find indeed it will be a shame to have to dispose of you after all."

The scalpel had done it's duty as the cloth fell away revealing Peter's well-toned physique.

Erica Jones laid down the surgical implement and went to get a series of pads and electrodes from the box and started to place them on Peter's head and chest.

"Your last gift to this world, Mr Bishop, will be to be part of my father's on going experiments into how crossing the thresholds of various universes effects the human body.

I must say, I couldn't have chosen a better subject to experiment with. After all we really do need healthy specimens in the prime of their lives to give us the best results possible", her eyes narrowed as she placed the last pads on his shoulders and started to insert the electrodes.

Peter did his best to ignore her, he felt nothing but contempt for this woman.

"Oh I could tell you how this experiment is going to end Ms Jones. You see getting chopped in half by an inter-dimensional gateway is going to result in my death. Case closed. But I do appreciate the effort that you're putting in to make my final moments as "comfortable" as possible", Peter smirked back as the light morning breeze caressed his bare skin causing some goose-bumps to form.

"Still full of comments aren't we?. Well, I can assure you Mr Bishop, that I will be having the last word very soon." she hissed in his ear and then her voice became a little softer.

"As I mentioned before about my father's experiments, we discovered this little gem of information one day by this very lake. We were experimenting with smaller doorways on dry land. Unfortunately, a small creature accidentally wandered into one of the doorways and we watched as the power was cut off. We thought it could be saved, but as soon as the gateway corona was disengaged, the animal was cut in half. At least two minutes after pulling the remains out of the gateway, what was left was still alive."

She went back to the case and now took a syringe full of amber liquid and presented it in front of Peter's eyes, "This drug, was patented from many such experiments and can effectively stop the pain of the experience that you are about to undergo. I find myself in a dilemma Mr Bishop. Which way to go?!".

"Moral dilemma Ms Jones?". Peter glared at her. " Your Rottweillers you have for henchmen have more compassion than you do. Well in saying that, this one here with the gun, he at least has my respect. That other one though, the younger one, he needs a leash, no in fact a choke chain, he's really…"

Erica Jones signalled to Evans, who in turn kicked Peter to his knees and pulled his head back, the trigger of the gun was ready to go against his temple.

"Wrong Answer. Mr Bishop, you saved me a decision there that I might have regretted. Thank you.", Erica Jones put the syringe back into the box and closed the lid.

"I think we've wasted enough time on pleasantries, Mr Bishop. Take a look up at the sky if you would be so kind. I think it's time we got on with the main event."

_

"Stay back, stay down…" Pacey warned the others just before they reached the edge of the lake-side and they killed the flashlights.

Olivia noticed that there were what looked like flood defences built on strategic points of the lake and that this was something that could be used to their advantage.

"Look, Walter, I don't know if we can get any closer, I'm gonna take a look over the top and see how close we are. Pacey, you're with me. Stay down okay?".

She smiled at Walter in the half light. Really, they didn't need the flashlights now as the morning was becoming lighter by the minute.

"Walter, we're going to save Peter, we're so close now…"

"Be careful Agent Dunham, you too boy.." he replied as he took the doorstop out of his coat pocket and looked at them both and switched the small contraption on.

"I need to know when the equipment at the lakeside is switched on, I need to calibrate the readings for us to get home, good luck. Astro and I will get set up".

"Pacey, let's go..", she nodded towards the boy, "Don't worry, we'll be okay, it's just a quick look and we hide again".

Pacey smiled, "Whatever you say ma'am, let's hope luck is on our side", as the both of them scrambled up the banking to the top of the mound.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Peter Bishop could only watch as Erica Jones started up the machines by the lakeside. This was it. There was no way out now, it looked like there was no rescue or redemption for him.

"Evans, bring him forward to the last step," Erica Jones ordered her henchman and Peter began walking down the steps towards the water.

She walked down the steps and looked out over the lake. "Mr Bishop, I don't suppose that you have any last words?".

"None that could possibly express what I feel towards you right now Ms Jones. Just get on with it", Peter retorted and ignored her.

"You may need this.", she grabbed his hand and pressed a coin into his palm forcefully.

"Goodbye Mr Bishop, your father awaits your return…" she turned and walked back up the steps and to the main console area.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

In the main house only a mile or so away. A young man watched the scene via camera feed and sneered at the scene before him, "Indeed, goodbye Bishop".

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Agent Dunham could only watch in horror as the scene before her played out.

The machines were turned on and there was a gradual build of electricity in the morning air and a strange high pitched hum was building in intensity.

"Oh God… Peter…" she caught sight of the younger Bishop standing there as a sonic boom seemed to eminate from the machines on the steps of the temple.

She could make out another two individuals on site but it was the lake water that caught her attention as it seemed to swirl outward and then rush back like an incoming tsunami wave.

"What the hell was that?!", Pacey could only stare open mouthed at the lake and seemed transfixed by what was happening.

Olivia drew her eyes from the drama unfolding before them and pulled Pacey back down the slope with her back to where Walter and Astrid were measuring the energy outputs from the forming gateway.

"Can you shut it down?" Olivia yelled at Walter as the noise and the tone became excruciatingly loud.

"NOT YET Olivia, THE GATEWAY HASN'T FULLY FORMED!". He yelled back.

Pacey meanwhile suddenly saw the man in the suit appear a short distance away and even in the half light, he realised that the moment had come.

Without hesitation, he ran towards the figure and even though he could hear the shouts of the other team members faintly above the noise of the machines.

The man that he now knew as an OBSERVER calmly looked at the boy in front of him.

Pacey could hear the words in his head rather than hear them.

"IT IS TIME".

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Just to add…

Sorry to leave it on a good old fashioned cliff-hanger, but it's better this way I think!.

There'll be more Shirtless Peter in the next chapter, that was just a teaser in this chapter.

Thanks for staying tuned. I think there's two chapters at most left in this and I have the mutterings of a follow-up in my mind….but it's early days yet.

Later folks!….

Fusion: "A Tale Of Two Universes". Chapter Ten.


	11. Chapter 11

( Okay then, still a little bit of fisticuffs involved in this next chapter. Plus a little dash of M…or should that be more mmm…?!)

Peter Bishop blinked as he could feel the hairs on the back of his arms and neck rise as the density of Electromagnetic charge in the air was rising.

Before him, out of the waters of the lake rose a smooth walkway and at the end of the walkway, he could make a shimmering gateway in the process of formation and stabilisation.

He guessed that Erica Jones was hard at work but could see nothing as Evans had the gun trained to the back of his head and knowing that if he tried to move, he'd be rewarded with either a physical reprimand or at worst, a bullet in the head.

Perhaps it was best to remain still for the time being.

"Evans, keep the gun trained on him." Erica Jones stood at the console of the nearest machine and checked her readings, "I'm just about done here."

"Yes ma'am, he's going nowhere", Evans pressed the muzzle more forcefully into the back of Peter Bishop's skull, making Peter grit his teeth and wish he wasn't so restrained.

"Okay, that just about does it. Stabilisation should occur within the next minute or so," Erica Jones stepped out from the console and reached into her pocket.

"Evans, I need you to monitor the readings as I think I would like to take personal charge of our guest here for his final moments".

She bent down and unlocked the leg shackles and stood up.

"I'd rather not waste time having you to walk in those chains Mr Bishop. The ones on your wrists will remain however, you can understand, I do like to maintain some precautions, even in your last few minutes." she told him throwing the shackles aside.

"Why, Ms Jones, that's too kind of you." Peter sneered back as Evans went to the consoles and Erica Jones and her gun replaced the cold steel pressed against his skin.

"Start walking Mr Bishop…NOW!", the gun jabbed into his lower back and all he could do was obey.

Slowly, the last few, fateful steps to the gateway and to whatever fate had decreed for Peter Bishop began to fall into place.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

"Pacey!", Olivia Dunham was alerted to the fact that he had taken off in the direction of the shore-line a few moments after they had joined the others.

Her eye had caught sight of him in the ever growing light of day and although she couldn't be sure, the familiar silhouette of an Observer had haunted her mind's eye.

"Damn that boy for running off!", she thought, he was only a kid and she had to keep an eye on him.

"Walter, you and Astrid follow me, we have to catch up to Pacey. Get that doorstop ready Walter…this is going to be close!", she started running in the direction of where Pacey had gone.

Last thing she needed was that kid acting like a typical teen and putting everyone's lives in jeopardy!.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Pacey ran as the Observer appeared just ahead of him out of the cover of the trees and bushes that surrounded the lake.

The Observer meanwhile, looked back and saw Olivia coming out of the darkness, gun in her hand and looking determined. Everything was in place. Timing was crucial.

Pacey grabbed him by the jacket lapels, "Don't you ever stay still?!." he glared at the man but the Observer's gaze missed him completely.

"Save the other", were the only words to fall from his lips as Pacey released him and spun around to see the scene before him unfolding.

"Great!. If you hadn't noticed there's a gun…how on earth am I supposed not to get..", he turned back but again as usual when this strange man showed up, he was talking to thin air…"Shot", he sighed and looked around.

"I hate it when he does that!", he started running again, picking up speed and determined to stop the two figures walking towards the strange gateway that now appeared at the centre of the lake.

"PACEY!", his ears could pick up Olivia Dunham's voice calling him back, but it was too late now…he was the closest one that could stop this. No time for words…just actions.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Peter, above the hum of the machines and the noise created by the gateway could've sworn he'd heard Olivia's voice. He put it down to his imagination and continued walking.

"That's it, just a little further now," Erica Jones voice mocked him as she shadowed his every move and pushing the gun further into his back.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Evans barely saw the boy pass him as he was keeping his eyes glued to the readings on the monitors both from the energy outputs of the machines, to the physical data coming off Peter Bishop and his body's responses to being close to the gateway. He reacted too slowly even though Pacey almost tripped over the leg chains that had been thrown away by Erica Jones.

Pacey meanwhile, recovered his balance and scooped down and grabbed the leg chains that had kept Peter Bishop captive and decided that there was no way in hell he was about to tackle an armed assailant without some form of protection. He kept running, despite the weight of the manacles and chains and picked up speed.

"HEY KID!", Evans yelled and desperately tried to catch up with the boy.

Olivia Dunham stopped and carefully as her F.B.I training had taught her, and took

aim. Pacey needed help and this was the only thing she could do to help him now.

She fired.

Evans fell to the ground, a bullet in the back of his head as Pacey was almost reaching his target.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Now Peter knew that wasn't his imagination as he heard a gunshot and knew that something had gone wrong in Erica Jones little plan.

He turned as Erica Jones did to see the source of the gunshot and at the same time everything seemed to happen at once.

"NO!", screamed Erica Jones as Pacey crashed into her and the gun went flying into the lake.

Peter found himself a mere few inches from the gateway, the chains had been seared in half freeing his arms and just another inch more and it could've been much worse, he tried to fight the magnetic current that was building and keep the remainder of the chains and manacles from going near the event horizon.

He could see that Erica Jones was fighting what looked like a teenager but Erica Jones was reaching inside her jacket for something.

"Get outta here man!", Pacey glared at Peter Bishop momentarily, pleading with him to go. "I kinda got my hands full here!", he tried to keep the woman's hands from going into her jacket where he suspected there was another weapon present.

Erica Jones gritted her teeth. Peter could only watch as the battle between the teenager and the older woman was taking them closer to the gateway.

"GO!. I got her!", Pacey desperately tried to tangle her hands in the chains and hold her as long as he could manage, but this women fought him as if she were possessed and he looked at Peter Bishop, "This isn't your fight.."

Peter saw that the kid was in trouble and that the ankle restraints had managed to be thrown aside, they were dangling precariously near the edge of the walkway. He managed to scoot past the pair of them as he heard Erica Jones voice taunting the both of them.

"O LIGHT, NOW LET ME LOOK MY LAST ON YOU!". She had managed to get to her feet and had her back to the doorway and had a wild look in her eyes as she reached into the jacket and produced a smaller hand gun.

Pacey got to his feet, panting heavily, "Give it up, c'mon…there's no way out!", he tried to reason with her and kept himself between her and Peter Bishop.

Peter grabbed the chains and pressed them into the younger man's hand and Pacey momentarily turned to look at him, "Do it!", Peter muttered.

"I STAND REVEALED AT LAST!. CURSED IN MY BIRTH, CURSED IN MARRIAGE..", she continued and took aim, pulling the trigger back,

"CURSED IN THE LIVES I CUT DOWN WITH THESE HANDS!".

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Olivia ran onto the beginning of the walkway, there was no clear shot.

"Oh god!", her blood ran cold as she saw the scene before her and her feet were rooted to the spot.

"Peter…" Walter wasn't too far behind along with Astrid and both of them stood frozen to the spot as the scene was reaching its epic conclusion, his son's name fell from his lips in a strangled whisper.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Pacey with all his might swung the chains to try and avoid the gun going off aiming for her hands with a wild swing. As soon as the force of the chains hit Erica Jones, she exploded in a fierce blinding light which stunned the two men momentarily.

Back on the shore, Walter shielded his eyes and realised what was about to happen.

"Get off the Walkway…get off it now!", he started running towards Olivia, Astrid stumbled after him trying to calm him down.

Olivia blinked and tried to focus but all she could see was blurs, foggy, mis-shapen blurs and Walter's voice rang in her head.

"Olivia get off the walkway!", Walter was yelling frantically.

Stumbling back the way she came, she landed on dry land and collapsed into Astrid's arms, "Astrid,.. Pacey and Peter!", she tried to rub her eyes to clear the blindness, but to no avail, and tried to get up.

Walter frantically took out the home-made doorstop and was pointing it in the direction of the gateway, trying to keep the gateway open so that they could get home.

"Peter…Pacey!", he yelled as his fingers pushed and twisted the functions of the gadget, "GET OFF THE WALKWAY NOW!", he called out at the top of his lungs, hoping that he would be heard above the continuing level of energy build-up that was now occurring.

The Gateway was flickering on and off and currents of electricity were being thrown off onto the land and the machinery was imploding under the stress and strain of too much energy in the atmosphere.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Peter heard the voice of his father frantically yelling to get off the walkway and it registered in his mind at what they had all just witnessed, although he couldn't see very much himself, he found that his hands connected with Pacey and he just grabbed the outline of the boy that had just saved them both.

"Sorry kid.." he apologised and just took a leap into the lake and just as they hit the water, the gateway sputtered out and for an eerie second, all was quiet.

On the shore, Walter ran off the walkway and could only watch as a massive electro-magnetic wave shot upwards and out towards them.

"Oh my!", he stood there as the wave hit and knocked him backwards off his feet. Astrid and Olivia too were knocked backwards and both Peter and Pacey were gasping as the air around them whistled and died.

Machine parts lay scattered on the steps and in the lake, parts littered the shore-line and it felt strangely calm. The sun, just as it had every morning rose from its slumber and daylight began to chase away the last flashes of dark blue in the skies above them.

For all intensive purposes, it looked like it was going to be one fine day.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

In a house, a short distance away. A young man had fallen to his knees and had screamed out his mother's name in pain and disbelief. She was gone. Just like her father. He was alone in this world with his pain and his grief.

He could hear the sirens of the police cars and it spurred him into action.

As long as there was someone to carry on the name of JONES then his mother and the actions of those before him would not die in vain.

Rob Jones calmly made his way deeper into the house and knew that one day, he would take his rightful place back into the world. For now, there were other things to take care of.

******************************************************************************************************************************************

" My god!. That was AMAZING!", Walter Bishop was the first to get onto his feet and proclaim with outstretched arms that… " This was better than any BROWN BETTY experience that I ever came up with in the lab!".

Olivia got to her feet, her vision wasn't quite back to normal but she looked around frantically. Her blurred vision and the stillness of their surroundings unnerved her.

Astrid was up on her feet and pointed towards the steps of the temple as a bedraggled Pacey got to his feet and waved over.

"Olivia, over there…it's Pacey!", she pointed and jogged over to his location.

Walter helped Olivia over and Olivia looked around, still no sign of Peter and her heart was threatening to break into a million pieces right here on the steps of the temple.

"Boy…my son…where is he?", Walter's fears echoed Olivia's current inner turmoil as he searched Pacey's face for some answers.

Olivia then added, "He was right behind you, Pacey, he pulled you into the lake…he has to be here somewhere…", she tried to keep her voice steady.

Pacey stood up dripping from head to foot, his hair plastered to his forehead and looked around, " I swear he was there Agent Dunham, Dr Bishop, the lake isn't that deep…" he tried to keep his own voice from betraying any emotion.

Olivia walked down to the last step of the temple and looked out over the lake, a million emotions threatened to spill over and she couldn't face any of the others. To have come so far, to have arrived and witnessed the last act in this play and now to have it end like this.

"Peter…", her voice was barely a whisper as her eyes scanned the lake, in hope but also fearing the worst.

Pacey, Astrid and Walter just stood there, the truth slowly beginning to sink in as there was no sign of Peter Bishop to be found.

Seconds seemed to drag by, time itself seemed to have slowed down to a complete standstill…and then…

A shape broke through the calm waters of the lake and started to swim for the shore.

"Peter?"…Olivia's face went from despair to joy within a matter of seconds and she turned to her companions who also seemed to have been experiencing the same emotions.

"MY BOY IS ALIVE!", Walter Bishop let out a cry of joy and Astrid had the biggest smile on her face.

"I love it when a plan comes together!", Pacey mused as Walter pulled him into a bear hug and beamed from ear to ear.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Olivia felt like her feet were rooted to the steps as she saw Peter stop swimming and started to walk out of the lake. This time it wasn't fear that had her feet rooted to the spot, it was wonder. True, she had seen Peter forsake a shirt before, but not like this.

The water ran off him as he moved closer to her and she could see the way his muscles flexed and relaxed. Some of the droplets clung to the hair on his chest, glinting in the morning rays of the sun, giving him an ethereal look as he waded out of the lake. Long forgotten emotions started to simmer inside her and she could feel herself reacting to Peter's ever closing proximity.

Peter meanwhile had caught sight of Olivia on the steps of the temple and wondered if this could be real. The subsequent blast of energy had blinded him temporarily and coupled with the blow to his head, he thought that he had indeed found himself in the afterlife.

Olivia seemed to have an expression of relief mixed with something else as he started to walk towards her, slowly out of the lake.

She had that habit of biting her lower lip to stop a smile forming at times when he had accidentally caught her eye from time to time when they had been working a case and the excitement was over with until the next time. Her eyes had a glazed look, he knew that look, sometimes in the middle of the night, when he answered the door, when he had found peace for a few hours and his father had stopped reciting some formula for the perfect root beer float. When he thought he would get some sleep…there she was…and there was that look that momentarily fleeted over her face that was now plastered up in neon lights and for all the world to see.

Peter held the gaze in her eyes as he kept walking out of the lake.

Olivia had tried to keep her emotions locked in that place in her mind reserved for her "off duty persona" but this time…. there was no hiding from what her subconscious usually had under control. Admittedly she had lapses in distraction where her civilian consultant was concerned, but that wasn't usually on the job and her "tough F.B.I, no nonsense woman of steel approach" was normally on duty at the steering wheel of her consciousness and ensured that nothing slipped past that wasn't supposed to.

Now…now was a different matter and Olivia could not help but admire the man who was now coming out of the lake, walking towards her and looked at her the way she knew that usually spelled the word "Trouble".

"Olivia", the way her name fell from his lips had her completely enthralled and she felt herself unable to bite back that smile that she knew she would regret. He stood in front of her now and Olivia couldn't help but gaze over his physique and noted that she had never taken time to note that Peter had so many freckles. In fact, part of her wished she could spend a lifetime charting how many freckles he actually had and there seemed to be a colony of them that caught her attention at this minute in time.

She tried to shake the thought out of her head and regain some composure, but she was sure that a slight giggle had escaped her lips at trying to quell that thought, her vision must be back to normal after all to notice such small details indeed!.

Instead, she turned her attention to Peter's face and ended up breathing his name and whispered, "I..I..I MEAN WE thought we lost you there.."

"I'm not going anywhere Olivia," he replied sincerely, " I told you that once before and I'll say it again. You're not alone in this fight. It's my fight too."

Meanwhile, a little distance away Walter had his arm around Astrid and one around Pacey, and was watching the scene unfold in front of him with a glow of warmth.

"Let's leave the two love-birds to it!", he announced quietly, "I do hope that this is the beginning of an interesting partnership in more ways than one!. Pastry…Asprin…I think we should go and find some birth control for my son and Agent Dunham…".

"Walter!", Astrid turned to him open mouthed, "That's just.." she fumbled, then gave up, "Walter…you know what I mean!".

Pacey looked dejected. "If only some woman would look at me like that!. I guess I gotta grow up a bit more first…" he sighed watching the scene and feeling his heart break inside.

"Don't worry my boy!", Walter cajoled him, "It'll happen, one day."

"Let's raise a toast to one day then!", he grinned sheepishly and the three of them left Olivia and Peter to their reunion.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Olivia and Peter stood just inches from one another, the tension between them seemed electric and this time there were no machines or gateways standing in their way.

Olivia noted that Peter had a head wound which was starting to bleed again.

"You're bleeding Peter, we should really get that seen to…I'm sure Walter will be able to find a way to take those chains off your wrists and oh…we'd better get you a blanket as well…you look freezing!", Olivia started to babble, as she regained a little of her composure and reached up to touch the wound on Peter's head.

"I'm okay Olivia, trust me. I'm just glad we both made it out safely". Peter tried to calm her down and took her hands in his gently.

Olivia looked flustered and the spell she was under seemed to be losing its hold over her, she could swear that there was a police siren heading in this general direction and that sound was bringing her back to her senses.

"Walter tried to keep the doorway open, we were trying to rescue you and get ourselves home," Olivia continued, "Look at all of this…we're stuck here…this was our last chance…". Olivia couldn't hold it in and it was all spilling out…"When you didn't surface out of the lake…I thought…I thought..".

"Olivia. It's all okay. Don't worry," Peter smiled that certain smile that somehow seemed to calm her nerves and put everything in the world into a clearer perspective. "Walter will find a way.", his hands continued to hold and caress hers gently, "There's always hope. I never gave up hope when I was held prisoner, you shouldn't give up so easily, we'll all get home."

Indeed, the silence was shattered by the wail of a police siren as a couple of vehicles appeared on the scene and Officer Witter dived out of the leading car.

"Hey, if it isn't my big brother!", Pacey ran over to greet him despite the weight of his wet clothes restricting his movements somewhat. "Decided to join the party?. Well, you missed all the fun Deputy Doug, the bad guys are all dead!".

"Pacey!", Doug grabbed his brother and hugged him even though he was drenched to the skin.

"Whoah there!. Doug Man!. You're not setting a good example to your fellow police officers here!", Pacey tried to joke, "I'm supposed to be the black sheep of the family, the jovial town jester…the guy who screws up.."

"Pacey!. Quit that right now!", Doug warned him, "You're my brother and I'm glad that you're here in one piece. Are you okay?. What the hell happened out here?!. This place looks like a war zone!", he took in the scene before him.

"Well Doug, that's gonna take some explaining to do." Pacey sighed and folded his arms.

"Who's that with Agent Dunham?" Doug narrowed his eyes and wondered just what was going on there.

"That bro, is Peter Bishop, the guy that they were looking for that was kidnapped. I think it's safe to say, Douglas, that we both never really stood that much of a chance with wooing the fair Agent Dunham. I guess the better man won.", Pacey wistfully mused.

"Pacey Witter!. You gave me your word that you…"

"Douglas, just cool it okay. Let's just call it quits!", Pacey cut in and gave his brother no chance to finish the sentence, "I probably learnt my lesson this second time around, the hard way." he admitted.

"Come on Pacey, we'd better get you into some dry clothes and wrap this whole nasty business up and let these folks on their way."

Doug straightened his cap and made his way over to Olivia and Peter, hoping that he wasn't intruding on this reunion of theirs.

"Agent Dunham," he cleared his throat, he took out a document from the inside of his jacket, "I got that search warrant. Maybe a bit too late some would say."

"Officer Witter!." Olivia seemed to snap out of her daze, "Um, I expect you'll be wanting a full report on what's happened here today."

"It's okay Agent Dunham. That can wait. I think your colleague here is in need of some medical attention. I'll get the medics up here." he looked gratefully at Olivia. "Thanks for keeping my little brother out of harms way".

"Pacey's your brother?!", Peter Bishop turned and shook hands with Officer Witter, "Pleased to meet you Officer. I have to say, your brother is one brave kid, smart too. He saved my life back there you know. Took on an armed assailant all by himself. You should be proud of him.", Peter recounted to an astonished Officer Witter.

"I take it you're Peter Bishop?. Ah…Mr Bishop…" Doug Witter was at a loss for words.

"Yes Officer?", Peter frowned wondering if he'd said anything wrong.

" We are talking about the same Pacey Witter here?. My brother has a certain reputation around this town and "hero of the hour" isn't one of them", he took his cap off and scratched his head, "Maybe this experience has done him some good after all." he concluded.

"Peter!", Walter suddenly came running up and embraced his son.

"Hey Walter!. Nice to see you there!", Peter had the wind knocked out of him as his father held him in a tight hug. Astrid hung back and smiled as Peter grimaced and added, "Astrid, I take it from what I've been hearing, my father has been making some new friends during my absence!".

"You have no idea Peter!", she replied, "Don't even start me on the new words that Pacey's been teaching him, it's been bad enough trying to understand him in the first place!".

"Son!. First thing we must do is have blueberry pancakes…and a root beer…and oh…there's this place that PARSLEY took me to that makes the most divine puddings ever!" Walter started to rattle off a celebratory feast and Peter just laughed.

"Walter, the food can wait. I take it "PARSLEY" is "PACEY", you forgetting names again?", he just shook his head and looked at Olivia, "I think I have some catching up to do don't I?".

"I suppose you do," Olivia tried not to get distracted again by Peter's lack of clothing which was beginning to undo her "F.B.I" persona which had re-asserted itself when Officer Witter had arrived on the scene.

"Well Agent Dunham, " Doug Witter watched from the sidelines as she stood to watch Peter and Walter rediscover their father and son relationship. He folded his arms and sighed.

"It looks like this is one story with a "Happily Ever After" ending after all."

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Agent Dunham had insisted that along with Walter and Astrid that she accompany Peter and Pacey to the local hospital for a precautionary check-up.

Of course Walter insisted that the pair were fine but Officer Witter wanted to do things by the book and take no chances where his brother was concerned.

Olivia hadn't had the chance to thank the younger Witter for saving Peter's life and after making sure that Peter was fine, she went to check on Pacey.

Olivia found the room where he was being treated and gently rapped on the door.

"Oh… hey Agent Dunham!", Pacey was sitting up in a hospital gown on the bed and looking around. "I thought that you might have seen Deputy Doug on your travels. He's supposed to be bringing some dry clothes back for me. I told him to bring something that would fit Peter as well. Take it you haven't seen him?. I really don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. The docs will probably release you shortly, I had a word and you should be free to go just as soon as they get a couple of test results back", Olivia smiled and wondered how to broach the next part of the conversation.

"You know, back at the lake there.", she cleared her throat, "That was one very stupid and foolhardy course of action, charging at an armed suspect the way you did. It was also the bravest thing I've ever seen Pacey."

"Really?", Pacey had that smug kind of expression on his face, " I guess you're kinda impressed but still mad at me at the same time?", he couldn't help but look at Agent Dunham and grin.

"Pacey. You know that if you hadn't been there, then Peter would be dead by now. I guess, I have to admit, yes…although I should be mad at you, I am impressed." she replied after a moment weighing up the action to the consequence.

"Pacey, you're a smart kid, but you've still a lot to learn. Don't be in a rush to grow up so fast okay?. Take your time, it'll all work out. Thank you for saving Peter and for being at that "awkward" teenage stage and all the associated tears and joys that go with growing up."

She took his hand and looked around, hoping no-one was looking to witness what she was going to do next.

"Pacey, we have a little unfinished business to sort out," her voice dropped to a whisper and she sat on the bed next to him, "It's just a little awkward, considering the trouble you've previously had and I wouldn't want…"

Pacey put a finger to her lips quietening her. "It's okay Agent Dunham. I don't want to embarrass you in any way, just forget that I said anything in the first place. I guess it's better that way, for us both."

"Pacey, you will find someone who appreciates your way with words and that maturity that breaks through from time to time, trust me, there's someone there for you. One day they appear out of the blue and change your life for the better, I know it's hard to believe, but it will happen.". Olivia found herself gently pressing her lips to Pacey's forehead and quietly added, "I don't like to break promises to people that I care about".

Surprise turned into understanding as Pacey nodded, "I guess that makes us even Agent Dunham." he laughed, "Who'd have believed that Pacey J. Witter could have…" he quickly stopped in mid sentence as he saw Doug in the doorway and then added, "Could have been so stupid and rash and put his life in danger, thus making his older and of course sexually confused brother, actually proud of him for the first time in his life!".

Olivia stood up as soon as she realised that Doug was standing in the doorway and hoped that Doug hadn't seen anything that had just transpired between Pacey and herself. She cleared her throat, "Hello Officer Witter, Pacey was just wondering where you had gotten to."

"Pacey, I think you should get these clothes on." Doug threw the plastic bag at Pacey, " Hospital wear, really doesn't suit you. Besides, little bro, I need to take your statement. If Agent Dunham could give us a little privacy…" he looked at Olivia slightly disapprovingly.

Pacey opened the bag and rifled through the contents, "Here Agent Dunham, give this to Peter, it's an old T-shirt of mine, should fit him okay." he handed it to her.

"Thanks Pacey, I'll, um, catch up with you later on..", she caught a little smile from him as she turned to go.

"Better get back and check on Peter and the others", she breezed past Doug and avoided his gaze.

"Pacey Witter." Doug shook his head, " Can I not take one eye off you for a split second and there I see you and…"

"Doug!", Pacey cut him off…. "You didn't see anything, bro, on the other hand, if you want to make a big deal out of it. Well, actually, I have flicked through your cd collection lately and I'm sure your fellow co-workers would just LOVE the fact that you've got the whole back catalogue of a certain electro-pop band that just happens to have the most OUTRAGEOUS front man ever and who is most definitely out of the…"

"Pacey!. Okay…calm down…we'll forget that last conversation we had. I'm here to take your statement bro…police business…" Doug shut the door.

Pacey lay back on the hospital bed, hands behind his head.

"Let's see…where do I begin".

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Later on in the evening, once all the police business had been taken care of, there was time for a little celebration as Pacey with a little help from his brother, had organised an evening out at the "Icehouse".

Walter of course was wanting to solve the problem of how to cross back, but Pacey insisted that everything was under control and that he had a surprise in store for the end of the evening and that everyone had to be there to see what was going to happen.

Doug, unfortunately could not join in with the festivities as he was working, but had helped towards footing the bill courtesy of CAPESIDE'S finest boys in blue along with a little contribution from the school board of governors who of course wanted a little piece of the glory themselves.

Doug had informed them that the estate was currently closed off to the public due to police and local government business and that what had been found up there was being sent off for further examination to the relevant authorities.

Olivia had managed to keep the "true events" of what really had been going on out of the reach of Doug Witter and was happy that they seemed to have kept damage limitation down to a minimum level.

Walter however was vexed by the lack of access to Erica Jones work and fretted constantly over the problem at hand, working himself into a near frenzy.

Pacey knew that the evening would not go well unless he first calmed the scientist's fears and before the festivities kicked off, he made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen. After the day we've had, we should get down to the serious business of celebration. However, I thought it best that before we partake of what this fine dining establishment has to offer, that I should get this part of the evening over and done with first."

Pacey took something out wrapped in layers of bubble-wrap and plastic sheeting and handed it to Walter. Everyone wondered what was inside and an expectant silence fell over the dining table.

"Courtesy of Capeside's finest and a little friendly persuasion from yours truly, Dr Bishop, this should solve your problem", announced Pacey, "Although," he whispered to the older man, " Maybe not showing this in public is a good idea, just play it cool!".

Walter unwrapped the package and when it revealed part of one of the machines that had helped Erica Jones to cross over, Walter nearly burst into tears.

"Is that what I think it is?", Peter looked at the contents of the package and then from Walter to Pacey. "How on earth did you get your hands on that?!" he demanded.

"Oh, you see, sometimes having a brother in law enforcement gets you into some restricted places. Now being a witness to some truly awful events this morning, my brother had to inform me of what they found on the estate. Then again, perhaps, I took in a bit of that technical sci-fi stuff having worked with Dr Bishop here and recognised what some of this "contraband" was.

Maybe a moment of distraction, say here and there…" Pacey looked at the team with an innocent expression on his face.

"My boy…WONDERFUL…truly Wonderful." beamed Walter, "Thank you Pacey".

"Okay!. Let's get ordering some food here!", Pacey beamed from ear to ear and it was time to start celebrating in style!.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

As Peter and Olivia took a quiet walk out onto the marina. Walter, Astrid and Pacey walked a little further behind them and ended up chatting about the days events.

"Dr Bishop, I never really understood WHY that woman exploded in the first place. I was only trying to knock the gun out of her hand!", wondered Pacey.

"Ah, my boy…you see if you travel between universes, over time, your atoms become highly unstable," Walter began to try and break down the events in his mind.

"Okay, that explains the explosion, but why did it have an effect on that gateway?".

"Now that was unforeseen. When the energy from those atoms was released, it created a power surge in the event horizon of the gateway. Too much power created disruption in stabilising the gateway causing it to phase in and out of existence.

You said you watched "Star Trek"?."

"Uh sure. Does that mean it was the old chestnut of matter and anti-matter equals Boom and mass destruction of life as we know it?!", Pacey grinned.

Walter grimaced, " In a manner of speaking, YES… but not as severe as that! . Astro…that boy is too smart for his own good!" he muttered into her ear as they continued their evening walk.

"Walter, you're going to miss him when we leave tomorrow aren't you?", Astrid replied.

"I find that to be true. I know I will. " Walter mused, trying not to think about it too much.

"Hey Guys…better let the love-birds get ahead a bit further, don't want to ruin the moment do we?", Pacey fell back the few steps ahead he had been.

"Most certainly not, young man!", Walter stopped and winked at Astrid… "Astro…I think some things will definitely have changed for the better after this trip wouldn't you say?!"

"Walter!. Let's just leave them to it. I don't think they need any help from us!", admonished Astrid and started to slow her walk as well.

A little further ahead, Peter and Olivia were taking a slow walk back to the motel. A radio happened to be on in one of the boats tied up in the Marina. Strangely enough, the tune was quite appropriate on this moonlit evening replete with a gentle breeze and the soothing background of the ocean.

The orchestral quality of the song added to the atmosphere as the lyrics drifted over to the ears of the F.B.I agent and her consultant.

" Don't ask me, what you know is true. Don't have to tell you, I love your precious heart.

I…I was standing, you were there.

Two Worlds collided.

And they could never tear us apart…"

******************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay folks, ONE more chapter to go. I'm not finished yet!.

Hope you enjoyed that one.

A few little notes to add here, so I'll try to be brief..

1. Erica Jones last speech actually comes from the Greek tragedy "Oedipus". Trying to find "famous last words" isn't easy, I was gonna try something Klingon, but thought that Greek Tragedy was better than a TREKKIE(ism).

2. The song lyrics are from the GREATEST album ever produced in the 80's and damn if not one of the great forgotten bands of that decade namely INXS.

Check them out preferably 1977-97 "INXS" with Michael Hutchence singing and of course "KICK" is the album and the song is "Never Tear Us Apart". Currently used in an advert in the UK at the mo.

Oh yeah and I had to mention "Erasure" as well by fair means or foul..(second best band ever…whoops showing me age here!).

3. No fanfic I'd ever read has ever mentioned the "freckles" okay, maybe I did a bit too much research, but FRECKLES ARE SEXY!.

4. I tried not to get too technical with "event horizons" and sci-fi blurb, yep, "Stargate" mention here too for an idea or three…

Stay tuned. FINAL chapter up next week. TTFN. (TA TA FOR NOW).

Fusion: " A TALE OF TWO UNIVERSES". Chapter Eleven.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry folks, last chapter here. Been a pleasure to write this and I hope you've enjoyed it and it put a smile on your faces. Back to a normal "T" rating.

With all the excitement of the previous day behind them, it was time to start contemplating the journey home.

Walter refused to vacate the lab until he had perfected and tested out the remaining piece of technology that could effectively get them home. He knew that without the readings that they should've taken at the lake, that there was going to be some problems in achieving the calculations to get them home and he was trying hard to fill in the blanks as best as he could.

Astrid and Pacey were also at the lab, helping to try and put the place back into its original state, ready for the end of the summer vacation and for the next school term to begin.

Peter and Olivia had gone back up to the estate to retrieve their SUV and also to co-ordinate the search of the estate for any further evidence that Erica Jones had left behind.

As the tidying up began in the lab, there was one pressing problem that needed addressing….

"Ms Ross, you really should make an effort to lay just one egg before Dr Bishop leaves", Pacey was doing his best to sweet-talk the hen into laying without much success.

"So, are you going to take that bird on or is she going back to her original owner?", Astrid watched as Pacey tried to work his magic on the stubborn bird.

"Well, I guess Ms Ross would like to travel with you guys, but where you're heading to, I suppose she might not make it back alive", Pacey looked at Walter, "Am I right Dr Bishop?".

"Yes, my boy. I'm afraid the strain would kill her and we can't have that!. Besides, I think she likes you, see how she warbles away when you talk to her!", Walter replied pointing to the hen who was indeed talking in "chicken speak" and pecking around the seed and grain that Pacey had been feeding her with.

"Well Ms Ross, I guess that's settled then, you're my responsibility and I'll just have to build you a really good chicken run out by my place. You're gonna be the only girl for me in the foreseeable future and I think we've bonded pretty well over these past few days. What do you say to coming to live with me?!", Pacey bent down with some grain in his hand and the bird started to peck and warble away contentedly.

"See what I mean Astro!." Walter chuckled, "The boy has a way with the birds!".

Astrid watched Pacey with the chicken and couldn't help but smile at how the teen and the hen had bonded but she was also feeling a little sad at how this little unit was going to be split apart in a few hours or so. She had enjoyed her time here, although it had been overall a very strange experience. Not many people got to live out a tv show in an alternate universe where the characters happened to be the real deal.

She was going to miss Pacey as well.

Astrid heard the door to the lab open and assumed that it was Olivia back from the estate and started to speak

"Olivia…Walter was just comm…", she gave out a yelp as she realised that Olivia hadn't returned and there was a man dressed in a suit staring at her blankly.

"Astro…What on earth?!", Walter looked up from examining the machine lying on the bench and quickly added, "Oh my…"

Pacey stood up and walked over to the man in the suit, "YOU!", he began and started to take his frustration out on the Observer.

"You almost got me killed, you Maniac!. The only thing you seem to get me in is trouble. Trouble with the law, trouble with bad guys, you name it and you seem to be at the heart of it!", he then stopped and frowned, "And I don't even know your name either!".

The Observer gave his usual blank look to Pacey and added, "I am sorry for the trouble that I caused you, but it was necessary."

He then walked past Pacey and looked at Doctor Bishop and the machine lying on the desk.

"You know how to get back?. You have the required calculations?", he turned to the scientist and added, " They will only work on the place where you first arrived."

"You're telling me that we have to return to the exact spot where we arrived in this universe in order to get back home?", Walter frowned, "Why, that thought never occurred to me!".

He smiled at the Observer, "Thank you".

"Dr Bishop, I cannot involve myself with this matter any further. I only came to give you this." and he picked up a piece of chalk and started to write quickly on the blackboard.

Walter followed the equation that the Observer wrote and mumbled, "Yes, yes," followed by a " Fascinating" and finally a " REALLY?. By that much!. How Wonderful!".

The Observer finished the equation and put down the chalk. He stared at Pacey and frowned.

"My name is September".

The Observer vanished in front of their eyes and the three of them were left staring at the space he had occupied.

"Man!", Pacey couldn't help but smile, "If only that me and that guy could team up. We could blow them away in Vegas for sure!" he wistfully mused as Astrid and Walter were left scratching their heads at such a concept.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Peter and Olivia had arrived back at Capeside High along with Doug Witter and were preparing to leave. Everyone was dreading this moment and of course Walter had to duck out of the get together and find a toilet.

"I hate goodbyes," he muttered, "They play havoc with my bladder!".

While Walter was away and everyone was checking that everything was packed up and back where it should be, Pacey decided to have one last shot at Ms Ross. Surely the bird would at least co-operate at this moment in time?.

"Ms Ross, Dr Bishop and the team are about to leave!", he started walking towards the bird's enclosure and hoped she would be in a listening mood, "What do you say girl?. You couldn't produce just one egg?!", he moved closer.

Ms Ross came out of her house and proudly started to warble away, she seemed pleased with herself.

Pacey frowned, "Are you trying to tell me something?", he looked at the bird and grinned, "You have haven't you?!"

The bird let out a squawk and went running around her enclosure and Pacey went to check the bedding in her house. He put his hand amongst the hay and found not one but two still warm, newly laid eggs.

"Why Ms Ross, I knew you could do it girl!", Pacey took the eggs and laughed, "You are one hell of a bird!", he looked at the eggs and left the lab to catch up with the rest of the team who were waiting for Walter to reappear.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

"I take it, Agent Dunham, that you still aren't going to tell me WHO you really are. You and your team". Doug Witter looked at her intently, "There still seem to be a few unanswered questions about this whole affair".

"As I said, Officer Witter, there's some things that have to remain a secret and its better that you don't know." Olivia stood with her hands on her hips and refused to elaborate any further.

"So, I take I don't get a forwarding address to send you the full report on this matter do I?",

Doug still tried to press for an answer.

"Someone will be in touch, Officer Witter, that's all I'm at liberty to say, I'm afraid".

"Agent Dunham, you do know that there's still the mystery of who the third man was at the "Stockton Estate". Your colleague gave us a good description of him, but we've not been able to find him yet. What we do know is that he seemed to have escaped through underground tunnels that we found under the building. Then it would seem that the trail ends there. If there were any leads on this man…I guess you'd be difficult to get hold of to inform you of any updates.." Doug sighed, "Okay then…I get it…" he trailed off.

"Officer Witter, all that matters is that my team and I came here with a job to do and we're leaving here with our missing colleague alive. We helped you to bring a criminal to justice and helped to solve a mystery within your community, I'd say that we both got what we wanted out of this matter", Olivia commentated.

"Olivia!. I'm quite alright now!. My bladder is empty!", announced Walter as he burst through the main doors of the school and into the warm summer air.

"Okay Walter!", Olivia grinned, " Looks like we're almost ready to go here!", she looked around for Pacey wondering where he could be.

"Agent Dunham, have a safe journey there, wherever you're going." Officer Witter shook hands with the blonde agent. "Thanks for looking after my brother as well, I think this experience has changed him for the better." he looked around.

"Well, you'd think he'd turn up and say goodbye wouldn't you?." he sighed, "Look, I won't keep you any longer, thanks again Agent Dunham."

"Bye Officer Witter, extend my thanks to the rest of Capeside's officers for their help and I hope that you,..um..", she couldn't help but make the pun, "Get your man", she walked away, trying hard not to laugh at the quip that she had just made with Pacey in mind.

Doug Witter frowned… "Did she just say what I think she said?!", he looked at Doctor Bishop quizzically.

" Officer Witter, to use one of your brother's expressions," Walter cleared his throat and tried to remember the phrase that Pacey had taught him, " Don't get butt hurt", he hurried past ready to join the rest of his colleagues in the SUV.

Doug shook his head and muttered, " I just wonder whose influence has been rubbing on whom" and opened the doors to the school.

He had a few things to do here and first thing was to get that damn hen out of the school grounds, wherever his brother was, he was damn well going to make sure that he found him and he dealt with it. Pacey needed reminding about the art of responsibility from time to time.

"Pacey, I know you're around here somewhere!", he started to chant as he entered the building and hoped that his brother was about and not sulking about his new best friends leaving town.

"It's not like him not to say goodbye, you'd think that he'd be around!", Olivia started up the engine and tapped her hands on the steering wheel looking around wondering where Pacey was.

"Maybe the kid doesn't like goodbyes." mused Peter, "From what Walter's been telling me of him, he's actually quite sensitive, maybe it's all too much for him."

"Give him a few minutes Olivia, I'm sure there's a good reason behind it all.", Astrid piped in from the back, "He'll come and say his goodbyes, I know he will."

"That boy!" muttered Walter, "I have to admit, for a novice, he turned out quite a good lab assistant after all!".

"Okay, we give him a few more minutes," Olivia decided and muttered under her breath, "Come on Pacey, don't let us down now!".

Pacey ran up the corridor clutching both eggs and trying to memorise the poem that he had been learning. He knew he was probably cutting this a little fine but he knew that probably they wouldn't have left without saying goodbye to him.

"Pacey!. There you are!. You got to get that bird back home little bro, now I'd like to hear your suggestions on how YOU are going to manage that!", Doug tried grabbing his brother's shirt as he headed for the doors.

"Not now Doug man!", Pacey, still clutching the eggs weaved out of his brother's grasp, "I got some goodbyes to say!" and deftly managed to open the doors and bound down the steps still with the eggs intact.

Doug held open one of the doors, " Pacey Witter, when are you ever going to learn some responsibility?", he shouted after him and he shook his head as he shut the door and muttered, " Guess that means I'll have to catch up with him later".

Pacey ran down the last few steps, he could hear the SUV'S engine running and knew this was the moment he had been dreading. He tried to compose himself as much as possible and swaggered the last few steps to the back windows of the vehicle.

"Hey Astrid, Doctor Bishop…how's it goin' there?!", he grinned.

"Pacey Witter, you're cutting it pretty fine there!" Astrid joked, "We thought you weren't coming to say goodbye weren't we Walter?", she looked at the older man and saw that he looked pretty down cast.

"I fear I have a case of message anxiety," Walter muttered and looked as if he was about to cry, and turned away.

"It's okay Doctor Bishop, I get it, look…guess what?", Pacey produced the eggs and held them out to the pair, "Ms Ross actually decided to lay!".

Walter's face beamed "She did?!. Oh that's wonderful!. Astro…the chicken FINALLY laid an egg, although it is past breakfast time, I suppose that's better late than never!", he proclaimed.

"Thank you Pacey, you've been a most helpful and inspiring lab assistant. I shall not forget the most wonderful new words that you taught me or of that lovely establishment where they make those heavenly milkshakes", Walter took an egg from Pacey and added " Parsley my boy…you take care of yourself and buckle down and learn some science when you go back to school. I have a feeling that you're going to do well for yourself!".

"Okay Dr Bishop, I hear you", he laughed, "There Astrid, there's an egg for you".

Astrid took the egg and looked at the boy, " Pacey Witter, You just wait one day and some girl's gonna look at you and you'll find happiness. Good luck, I'm gonna miss you."

" Bye Astrid. Thanks for the advice there!", Pacey moved to the front of the vehicle and first went to speak to Peter.

"I know we didn't get to know each other better man, but there were some pretty serious brodak moments that we got into huh?", Pacey shook Peter Bishop's hand.

"Pacey, I have no idea what you just said there, but if I were to hazard a guess, I would have to agree with you. Thanks for looking out for Walter. You really made an impression on him and of course, if it weren't for you then I wouldn't be here now.

Good luck kid." Peter grinned and watched as Pacey made his way around to Olivia's side of the vehicle.

Everyone was holding their breath wondering what Pacey had planned for this final goodbye.

"I bet you thought I wasn't coming to say goodbye didn't you?", Pacey looked intently at the blonde woman before him and he suddenly felt a wave of sadness crash over him.

"Oh, I knew you'd show up and save the day Pacey. I got faith in you", she smiled sweetly at him and could feel a certain crackle in the atmosphere building to a crescendo.

"I guess, I can't think of much to say, Agent Dunham. I learnt some lines instead, I think this guy said it better than anything that I could come up with.." he came closer and knelt down by her open window and Olivia found her hand in his once again, much like that time in the jail cell.

Walter, Astrid and Peter looked on as Pacey began to recite the lines of a more up to date piece of prose than Pacey was used to.

"Some day I shall rise and leave my friends

And seek you again through the world's fair ends,

You whom I found so fair,

Touch of your hands and smell of your hair.

My eager feet shall find you again".

He let Olivia's hand go and gently added,

"Goodbye Agent Olivia Dunham."

Olivia smiled and sighed, her eyes shining bright,

"Bye Pacey. Take care of yourself."

Pacey nodded and stepped back. He looked at the occupants of the car and grinned and waved.

Olivia drove away quite slowly, keeping Pacey in view in her mirrors all the way until they turned the corner. She took one last look at the young man standing there and wished that maybe somewhere in their own universe, maybe a "Pacey Witter" existed there. She couldn't deny that the young man had won her over and tried to keep her voice level as she put her foot to the pedal and left Capeside behind.

"You okay Livia?. You sure you don't want me to drive?." Peter had a questioning look on his face, his mind ticking over as to what he had just witnessed.

"I'm fine Peter, it's okay, besides, I know where we have to go. Maybe when we've crossed over", she smiled over at Peter in the passenger seat and tried to maintain her composure.

In the back, Astrid and Walter just shared a knowing look. Astrid knew Olivia and her were going to have "that conversation" when they got back as soon as possible and the junior agent had decided already that Olivia was going to be in need of a friendly female ear to unburden herself to.

In fact, Astrid surmised, it would be a really good idea for Peter to take Walter out for a milkshake and they could have that chat with the whole lab to themselves, after all, no-one else would probably understand all the "girl-talk" anyway!.

"Astro, you have that look on your face, m'dear….planning something are we?!", Walter narrowed his eyes and smirked slyly.

"Walter, I have no idea what you're talking about!", she replied curtly and turned to look out the window.

Pacey turned away and began walking back up the steps of the school. She was gone. His life was now back to "normality".

"Come On Witter…better get yourself back in that school. There's a million and one things you gotta get on with!", he tried to motivate himself as he heard a commotion coming from inside the building.

He quickly went to investigate and was rewarded with his brother holding Ms Ross in his arms. Unfortunately for Doug, his now pristine uniform had been "marked" rather unceremoniously by the diva-like bird.

"Pacey!. That bird is nothing but trouble!. I went to the lab and she had escaped her enclosure, I have spent the last 10 minutes chasing this bird around the lab and up and down the length of the school. PLEASE!. Take her from me. NOW PACEY!".

"Doug, that's women for you!", he laughed, and the chicken let out a high pitched squawk in agreement.

"Come On Ms Ross…I think you and I better get back to the lab and I'd better get planning how we're gonna get you home. I think you already met my brother Doug.." Pacey managed to hold the bird and give her a gentle talking to.

"Don't worry about Doug, he just likes to play a tough guy, but he's actually quite sensitive. My sisters on the other hand, I think they'll like you.."

Doug watched as Pacey disappeared down the corridor talking to the chicken and hearing warbling and cooing sounds coming from the bird and had to shake his head in wonder.

"Of all the damn things…that bird seems to like him!", he laughed, "Maybe there's hope for my little brother yet!" and began to catch up to the pair of them.

Capeside High had seen many strange things in its time. None so strange as the time where a F.B.I team and young teenager began a journey that spanned two realities and where their fates were inexplicably linked.

The Observer began to type in his pad device and looked up at the two figures disappearing down the corridor.

"I shall see you again."

His voice echoed off the walls, and then there was nothing but sunlight and specs of dust floating in the air. It was as if he had never really been there at all.

" Walter, one question needs answering before you power up that machine", Olivia and the rest of the team had arrived at their point of entry into this universe.

"Yes, agent Dunham?", Walter was busy scouting around for a good place to set up the tech to open a stable window. "I took one of these music stands from the school to sit the machine on, I do hope they won't notice it's gone!", he giggled as he took out the stand from the trunk of the vehicle. "Quite apt, actually, since our universe is in the key of "C" and this one happens to be much lower down. I think it may have to do with time differentiation myself…"

"Walter!. The question I wanted to ask was this. We can't leave this tech behind, once the window is open and we go through, that machine is going to still be there. Someone's bound to come across it and…", Olivia was cut off by Walter's sly grin and another giggle.

"Olivia!. You worry too much. I told Parsley our location and he'll collect it once we're gone. I gave him specific instructions to destroy it, which he will adhere to. Oh and of course I have timed the device to cut off after two minutes, it will automatically shut down and as long as I hide it carefully in the undergrowth, it should be safe." Walter proudly announced.

"It's still risky," countered Olivia, "Walter, I remember you saying when we came here about contaminating time-lines with our actions even our presence here you argued was potentially devastating. Now you're risking it further!".

"My dear, I think the damage is already done. I think Erica Jones, David Robert Jones, Bellie and myself are all to blame in some way already. We opened a Pandora's Box, Olivia, and we can but hope to secure not shut the lid completely. A mere "BAND AID" is the best we can do in this situation. If you will excuse me, I will set the machine up over there…" he pointed to a dense patch of undergrowth, hidden from view from the road.

Olivia hoped that Walter's calculations were correct, two minutes wasn't much of a window, but it was the best they could hope for. She went back to the SUV and readied the rest of the team. In a few minutes, they would hopefully be back in their own universe.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

The SUV roared into life as Walter manually set the co-ordinates and he hurriedly jumped into the back.

"She's powering up, once you see the widow lock itself firmly, hit the gas Olivia!", Walter puffed as he strapped himself in the back.

"Okay Guys…Hold on!", Olivia revved the engine and waited, checking her watch.

"Just like "Back To the Future" Livia. I only hope we don't end up in the fifties!", Peter chuckled and gave one of his trademark grins.

"Stranger things have happened, besides, I think you'd look good in a biker jacket," quipped Olivia, " I have seen "Grease" a few times over the years, believe it or not, it's one of my favourite movies".

"Really Livia?." Peter raised an eyebrow, "I never would have thought of you as a fan of the "Pink ladies?".

"Get back to you on that one Bishop!", she grinned and she put her foot to the gas as the window in front of her shimmered and set and the SUV roared forward, heading hopefully back to their own universe.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Peter Bishop was the first one to regain consciousness. He was at least still breathing and as he rubbed his eyes and looked out of the window, he realised that they weren't alone.

The road had been sectioned off and a team in white lab coats seemed to be milling around the vehicle and talking in excited tones.

He looked around and saw a large van with the logo of "MASSIVE DYNAMIC" written on the side and he fell back against the seat.

"Man is that a sight for sore eyes!", he sighed.

"Peter, I think I need to empty my bladder. Son, do you think they have any facilities that I could use out here?!" came the familiar tones of Walter from the back seat.

"Yes, Walter, we'll sort something out!", Peter chuckled in reply and looked over to see Olivia regaining consciousness in the drivers seat.

"Livia, we made it back okay." he leaned over and brushed a lock of stray hair that had fallen across her face as she opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

Olivia Dunham smiled, " That's good to know.", she sighed. " Walter's calculations were correct, we're not in the fifties?", she raised an eyebrow mischievously

.

"We're back where we're supposed to be. I don't think "Massive Dynamic" was around then…look out the window", Peter pointed to the van parked across the closed section of road in front of them.

Olivia nodded, "Well, now that we're back. How the hell am I gonna report this one to Broyles?!" she let her head fall back on the seat headrest.

"Olivia, I think you'll need me to help you out on that report", chimed Astrid from the back.

"I think I will!", Olivia agreed and closed her eyes. The report!. All she could now think about was what Broyles was going to make of this!.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Two Days Later At The F.B.I….

" Agent Dunham, Agent Farnsworth, I've read your report, it makes for some interesting reading".

Phillip Broyles got up from behind his desk and paced around his office, looking at the two agents and flicking through the report that had been submitted to him earlier that morning.

"I must say, you did a sterling job in bringing this matter to a conclusion. However, I still can't get my head around this "Fictional Universe" story, it seems quite frankly, bizarre and pretty unbelievable even for myself who has seen some very strange and inexplicable goings on in my time with "Fringe" division.", Broyles began.

"Well sir, frankly, we had a hard time with the concept of it to begin with. However once you get your head around the reality of it, the people over there are just like us", Olivia cleared her throat.

"Yes, Agent Dunham, I believe that to be quite true. There does seem to be a few discrepancies in your report however. I was interviewing Dr Bishop regarding his theories and it seems you neglected to mention that on several occasions that Pacey Witter ended up in trouble and that you on one occasion actually intervened to help him out. I don't see in your report the mention of what Dr Bishop referred to as " the use of eloquent prose and heart-felt emotion" that seemed to frequent the situation whenever you and this young man were involved. Care to explain Agent?".

"Sir, Pacey had a certain way with words as I no doubt stated in my report and he's actually a pretty smart kid." Olivia tried to best explain herself out of this situation and tried to look as innocent as possible.

"Yes, Agent Dunham, that's why I called in Agent Farnsworth here to corroborate events and make sure that nothing important has been left out of your report. Agent Farnsworth, I take it there's nothing you care to add?. Anything I should know about?", Broyles continued.

"Sir, you know how teens are. They like to show off and yes, Pacey's a smart kid. He did throw in quite a few big words here and there." Astrid looked to Olivia and added, " I can only say from what I saw, there was nothing going on between Agent Dunham and Pacey.

Agent Dunham, considering the circumstances that we were thrust into behaved impeccably and professionally at all times."

"Very well then. With that matter resolved…let's move on to this matter of the technology left behind."

Broyles nodded carefully and resumed his place behind the desk, "Agent Dunham?".

Olivia smiled at her superior, "Sir, now that happens to be something that I was discussing with Walter before our departure.", she didn't dare look at Astrid for fear of letting anything slip and continued to tell Broyles the rest of the details in the de-briefing.

Astrid sighed. They were going to be here a VERY LONG TIME.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

On their way back to the lab, the two women were pretty quiet in the car until they had cleared the vicinity of the F.B.I grounds.

"I am going to have to have a word with Walter!", Olivia vowed, "What on earth was he thinking?!".

"Olivia, we did write that report together remember?. I never asked you then, but I want to ask you now…" she looked at her earnestly.

"Astrid, come on!. Don't even go there!", Olivia protested, "You can't ask me that!".

"Olivia, as a friend, forget our job titles and what we do for a living just for a minute. Woman to woman here.." Astrid laid it on the line. "Olivia, if Peter wasn't around and Pacey was…"

"ASTRID!. Come on!." Olivia groaned, beginning to feel a blush of red over her cheeks and tried to keep her mind on the road ahead.

"Olivia…Answer the question!", Astrid kept on at her colleague, "I won't give up until I get an answer!".

"Astrid. I've got a question for you and that's going to be the answer I'm going to give you, make of it what you will!", Olivia kept her nerve and glanced over nervously at her colleague. "You couldn't by any chance get a hold of that certain T.V. show so that I could watch it?. I'd like to know, having experienced the place we were in and the people we met, just exactly what happened next in that universe we fell into."

"OLIVIA DUNHAM!", Astrid exclaimed, " I KNEW IT!".

"Astrid!" Olivia glared at her and turned her attention back to the road back to the lab, "Yes or no?".

"I'd better dig out my old box-sets then!" Astrid tried to keep her face straight as she replied.

The rest of the journey back to the lab, was considerably quieter, now that the air had been cleared on that particular subject matter!.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

And now…there's going to be the choice of TWO endings, choose the one you like the best to end the story. There's no right or wrong one…I couldn't decide the better one…

ENDING NUMBER ONE: " The "T" rated finale:

Olivia Dunham sat on the couch in her flat with the T.V on. Astrid had kindly loaned out her "Dawson's Creek" Season One box set that she had managed to find. Apparently, she hadn't the heart to throw the whole 1 through 6 box sets out (thankfully she had trusted her judgement in that she'd want to revisit the "CAPESIDE saga one day in her future life and had kept them in a case under her bed) as she too was actually watching them back as well.

Olivia was trying to keep the volume down as much as possible as her sister Rachael and her niece Ella were staying over and didn't want to disturb either of them.

She had started watching the show with an open mind on all the characters involved but slowly was beginning to realise that "Dawson" was beginning to grate on her nerves somewhat and had to restrain herself from pressing the fast forward button every time he appeared on screen.

In fact, the characters of Jen and Joey, the two girls seemed to resonate with her and in a way she could relate to the traumas that they seemed to find themselves in. Olivia thought back to her own adolescence and mused that probably somewhere there was an inner "Joey" inside her. Rachael was definitely a "Jen", she decided and bit back a giggle.

Then there was Pacey.

Even on screen, he seemed to steal the scenes from Dawson and Olivia was beginning to see the appeal that Astrid had first commented on.

"Aunt Liv!", Ella's excited voice broke into her train of thought as her niece thumped down onto the couch beside her, "I couldn't sleep. Can I watch some television with you?", she looked to her flustered aunt as Olivia pressed the "Pause" button on the remote control.

"Hey Baby Girl!", Olivia smiled back, and decided to play it cool, Ella possibly couldn't really know this show anyway, "Okay, maybe for a little while. What would you like to watch?".

"What are you watching Aunt Liv?. Can I watch it too?".

"Yes, Olivia Dunham!. I would like to know that as well!", Rachael suddenly appeared and joined them on the sofa.

"Uh, hey Rach…I…um…" Olivia mumbled…The word "BUSTED" couldn't be more evident written over her features.

Rachael took one look at the screen and frowned and picked up the box-set.

"Olivia Dunham!. Is "Dawson's Creek" suddenly become your number one guilty pleasure?!. I never for one minute imagined you to be a fan!", her sister squealed and looked open mouthed at her sister.

"What's "Dawson's Creek" Aunt Liv?", the little girl looked questioningly at her aunt and then to her mother seeing that something was up between the two women.

"Well, Ella, this happens to be a favourite of mine, although your Aunt Liv is being very evasive as to why she's watching it!", replied Rachael jokingly.

"Rachael, it's just a bit of research that's all, we had a case near to where they filmed this show and I just wanted to check it out. That's all!", Olivia coolly commentated despite feeling the colour rise in her cheeks.

"So Dawson or Pacey?. Which one. Personally I thought Dawson was rather cute!", Rachael looked at her sister slyly.

"Dawson?!. No way Rach…I mean, come on, he thinks that "Spielberg" is a genius and of course Pacey's right, "Oompa loompa" is the right nick-name…he's an all round goody-two shoes and is essentially BORING beyond belief!".

Olivia suddenly put her hand over her mouth and giggled like a school girl, "Did I just say that?!", she looked shocked.

"I take it that means you're a Pacey fan then sis?" Rachael winked.

"Who's this Dawson and Pacey?!", Ella looked shocked as her mother and sister seemed to be acting like two school-kids over a boy in the playground.

" Well Baby Girl, I think I'll tell you a story about a boy named Pacey." Olivia decided that there was no point in trying to hide it any further, "He's like the character in the show that I'm watching and he's a smart kid…some would say a bit too smart…"

"I think I'm gonna like this story. Tell me more Aunt Liv…", the little girl looked at her aunt as Olivia Dunham settled down and began her tale.

Back In The Fictional Verse…

********************************************************************************************************************************************

Pacey Witter took out some bubble wrap and an old ripped up blanket and some string. In the yard down below, the warbling of a chicken could be heard.

"Down in a sec Ms Ross…I just gotta do one last thing!", Pacey called out as his voice drifted out and settled the bird down somewhat.

Pacey wrapped up the machine that he had collected from the side of the road and made sure it was secure.

"Sorry Dr Bishop," he looked out of the window and up at the sky, "I just have a feeling that I have to keep this safe instead of destroying it".

He placed the package at the back of his closet and shut the door.

"Pacey!. That bird needs feeding!".

His mother called up and Pacey yelled back, "I know!. Just gimme a second!".

Pacey sighed as he looked at the closet and the secret within,

" Some day I shall rise and leave my friends and seek you again through the world's far ends".

He recited the first line of the poem and smiled.

"Some day", he repeated.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

And now for the second ending. More "M" rated this one and perhaps predictable, but still a good way to end regardless…

Olivia Dunham sat on the couch in her apartment and pressed "PLAY" on the remote control.

Astrid had kindly leant her the season one box set of "Dawson's Creek" and it had been one of those times in the lab where she felt slightly guilty of covertly receiving the "goods" whilst Walter and Peter were busy with some new experiment or another.

Things had been progressing well between her and Peter since their return, they were beginning to loosen up more around each other and had started to even contemplating the occasional night in with some good movies to discuss.

Unfortunately, this particular evening, Walter was being a little more possessive than usual and Peter had to go and keep his father happy and spend some time with him.

He apologised to Olivia and said that he'd make it up to her the next evening.

Olivia was at a loose end and of course now that her sister and her niece were no longer staying with her, the apartment seemed a little more lonely without her family there and with Peter away babysitting Walter, there seemed to be an opportunity to open the Season One box set and see exactly what this T.V show had been about.

Olivia felt a curious mix of excitement mixed with deja-vu as she watched the "Pilot" episode and recognised some of the places where herself and the team had visited.

She still couldn't get her head around the fact that somewhere this place and these characters all existed and that they had all been there and had made friendships and connections and ultimately made sacrifices.

At first she chided herself for watching this show, after all it was really for teens and a woman of her age and experience shouldn't really be watching this, however Olivia seemed to get drawn in by the experiences that these characters found themselves in and soon began to forget the time of evening and just enjoyed watching the story unfold on screen.

When Pacey showed up, larger than life, Olivia found herself smiling and giggling a little more than she knew she should be. In fact, she was glad that no-one was around to see the change in her. She took a sip from her whiskey glass and found herself hooked on the budding and illicit romance between Pacey and Miss Jacobs.

Now Pacey's behaviour seemed to make a little more sense to her!.

She found herself almost at the end of the first episode and nearly at the end of her drink. Pacey was confronting "Miss Jacobs" at the Marina and of course Olivia was hooked by then.

Olivia slug back the last of her whiskey as she suddenly heard Pacey deliver the most shocking but sincere line that she had ever heard on television.

"You blew it lady, because I'm the best sex you'll never have!"

Olivia nearly choked on the last bit of whiskey and immediately picked up the phone and dialled Astrid's number.

"Hello?!", Astrid's sleepy voice came on the other end of the line.

"Hey Astrid, it's Olivia. Astrid, can I ask you something?".

"Sure Olivia, what's up?", Astrid was all ears…

"Astrid, do you think I can borrow the rest of those box sets pretty soon…" Olivia began and added "you know that question you were so desperate for me to answer…Well…I think the answer is…".

FINIS.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Okay folks that's it. No more. Just a few loose ends to tie up.

"Message anxiety" means when you freeze or dread hearing a message that contains information important to you.

"Brodak moment" is a picture only with "the guys" involved. "Butt hard" just means don't take it personally.

The poem is called "THE BEGINNING" by Rupert Brooke who was a poet who died in the First World War.

"Grease" and "Back To the Future" are two great movies, WATCH THEM!.

There's a great bit of banter at the end of the INXS video for "Mystify" where Andrew Farriss and Michael Hutchence describe the end of the song…

"IT'S GREAT APART FROM THE ENDING.."

That's how I like to think of this that I've written!.

THANK YOU for reading this and for the kind people who reviewed it.

There's a band from my country called "THE BLUE NILE", don't know if you've heard of them, but they produced some great material in their time. One album every five or six years or so. I promise it won't be that length of time between this and the follow up.

I have a title and a setting. I just have a 22 episode box set to catch up with and a rewatch of "FRINGE" to do. I will return at some point…

In the meantime, just to remind all those folks out there who I borrowed stuff off or mentioned..

STAR TREK, FRINGE ,DAWSON'S CREEK, STARGATE, GREASE, BACK TO THE FUTURE and any other tv show belong to other folk and writers and I am most grateful they exist but I only borrowed from them. No harm done. Thanks.

"The new Urban Dictionary" and "Forgotten Treasures" are both good books to quote from as well as "Catallus- from bed to bed" and "Sophocles -3 Theban plays" and any other material I may have missed.

Any mention of INXS is because no-one ever mentions them and of course Michael Hutchence and Andrew Farriss wrote "Never tear us apart" and better to be safe than sorry and mention ditto for "Mystify" as well. (Another great forgotten track).

I'm outta here…CHEERS!…

Fusion : "A Tale Of Two Universes". Chapter Twelve.


End file.
